Your heaven, My hell
by Miyako Izumi
Summary: I, Do Kyungsoo, am a commoner. And I have quite a lot of respect for the people around me... that is when they respect me. But meeting the rudest son of a bitch I've ever met through Baekhyun's stupid job is the reason I'm tyed down to cleaning two rich ass mother fuckers' mansion. Kim Jongin, I despise you...
1. Continuous unlucky events

A huge house +outdoor swimming pool, a family of 4, 3 cars, rich, owns the most successful CEO Company in South Korea. I must have great luck, right? That's what I thought 1 hour ago as well…

My name is Do Kyungsoo, 22 years old, unemployed… until now anyway. I live a commoner life and I was fired from my last job 3 months ago. Since then, my parents have been paying for everything I do and get. My roommate, Baekhyun, has been sick recently, so I've had to cover for him at his work, which is a delivery man. That's where everything went wrong…

The sound of the rain droplets falling onto the window above the bed Kyungsoo was in awoke him from his sleep early that morning. He stretched as he brushed his hair out of his face and rubbed his eyes, finally being able to see clearly.

Grey clouds were hovering over Seoul today. Not that Kyungsoo minded. In fact, he preferred the soft pattering sounds of the cool raindrops than the heavy breaths of people suffering in the heat.

He swung his leg over to touch the cold wooden floor and got up to walk to the door that was a crack open. He nudged the door open with his hand that was covered in his oversized sleeve. Kyungsoo liked the feeling of oversized clothing. It was something he could only feel when he was at home. A nice comforting feeling would probably be the best way to describe it.

I live in a small apartment shared with my best friend. Despite it being small, it has two floors and the interior is better than most apartments, so we're both satisfied. Although it's nice, there are some problems here and there-

 _Ccrrreeeeaaakkk_

Kyungsoo halted in his steps and looked down at his roommate in the kitchen.

"Kyungsoo? You're up? Do you want coffee? It's cold outside after all. Come down." Baekhyun turned his body around to face the brunette and smiled warmly.

The wooden floor is quite loud, especially the stairs.

"Mmm. Thanks." Kyungsoo replied with a hum and a small smile before resuming walking down the stairs.

This blonde man is Byun Baekhyun. Despite his cute and feminine appearance, he's a year older than me. He's currently working part-time as a delivery man, but a few days ago, we were carrying things upstairs, and he lost his footing, resulting in him falling and injuring his foot. I know it's not my fault, but I feel terrible about it.

Kyungsoo made his way to the table to sit down and watched the blonde make the coffee. The younger could tell that Baekhyun wasn't giving his injury serious thought and he wasn't allowing it to heal properly. It made Kyungsoo feel even more bad looking at his bandages and the sight of him limping around as if nothing was wrong, but his eyes writher in pain, each step he takes.

"It's ready." Baekhyun lifted the two cups of coffee off of the counter and started to walk towards the table. Kyungsoo met him halfway and took the coffee out of his friends hands and placed the cups on the table before turning back to Baekhyun.

"It's fine-WUAH!" Baekhyun shook off Kyungsoo's hand and slipped in the process.

Kyungsoo sighed in relief as he caught the latter before he fell, "Baek, let me help you, okay? I don't like seeing you like this and you always pushing me away makes me feel even worse. So rely on me a little more?"

Baekhyun looked up at Kyungsoo surprised, but his expression was soon replaced by a smiling face. "Mm. Sorry I made you feel that way, Kyungie. Thanks." Baekhyun returned to standing on two feet again and sat down in the chair opposite Kyungsoo, who also had a smile on his face now.

Kyungsoo picked up the green coffee mug and pressed his heart shaped lips against the edge of the mug to get a taste.

As expected. Coffee really does taste best on a rainy day in the warmth of your house.

"Ah, that's right," Baekhyun clicked his fingers and looked up at Kyungsoo after putting down his mug, "Today, you have a very important delivery to make. And I mean hella important, Kyungsoo."

"Huh? Who are they to be that important, but using such an average delivery service?"

"Kyungsoo, I have no idea why such rich and important people would be using this old average delivery service, but damn. The father of the house hold own the biggest CEO company in South Korea! They're hella rich!" Baekhyun motioned his hands around in excitement.

"WHAT?! Shouldn't they be using 'rich express delivery service' instead of this average delivery service? What a pain they're being- OUCH!" Baekhyun was quick to hit Kyungsoo round the head with the back of his hand.

"That's true, Kyungsoo. BUT, if these rich ass CEO people continue to use our delivery service, I might become rich!" Baekhyun winked at the smaller male as if he had done something very smart.

Kyungsoo clapped his hands in realization. "If you're rich then I'm rich too. Tell me where these CEO bitche- I mean people live."

Once Baekhyun had drawn out a map, (can it really be considered a map I mean this is Baekhyun we're talking about?) Kyungsoo had finished his coffee and took a shower. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He walked up to the closet to close it when something caught his eye. He pulled out an oversized dark grey cardigan that seemed to suit the weather quite well.

What if it clears up later though?

Kyungsoo walks out the room with the grey cardigan on and walks down the stairs to meet Baekhyun at the table again. Baekhyun was still drinking his coffee and he was holding a small box, which was what Kyungsoo would have guessed, the package for the CEO family.

"Oh, the cardigan suits you, Kyungsoo. Here's the package for them by the way." Baekhyun's gaze followed Kyungsoo's figure as he sat down in front of the blonde again.

"Oh, thanks. I'll be leaving then!" Kyungsoo smiled and picked up the box and map. He walked up until the door and began to put his white shoes on.

"Baek! You don't have to see me out!" Kyungsoo warned Baekhyun not to walk any more than he had to.

After finishing tying his shoelaces, he stood up again and waved at the blonde who was sitting at the table waving good bye.

"I'll be back soon. Don't do anything rash, child." Kyungsoo teased and closed the door shut.

Surprisingly, this CEO family lived quite close to where Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's apartment was. Looking at the map Baekhyun had drawn wasn't helping Kyungsoo in slightest. It looked like a 3 year olds attempt at drawing their garden. Very sad indeed. Kyungsoo decided to step to the side of the busy street to look at the box.

"Addressed to ****23" Kyungsoo read out the address and looked around for the signs above him.

"Ah, so it's just down there?" Kyungsoo found a sign with the road name and followed it. He joined the crowd of people walking across the road, being careful not to bump into anyone. The weather had cheered up now. It was quite hot in the cardigan, making Kyungsoo feel a little regretful.

So they're last name is Kim, huh? There are too many people with the last name Kim…

Kyungsoo took a left and walked down the road. There many small houses, but he was sure they didn't live in such a small thing. As he reached the end of the road, he turned to the right and his eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets.

"Oh my. That is one great house." Kyungsoo stood in front of a house that was 4 times as big as his apartment. He walked up to the mail box just to check whether it was the house or not. Of course it was. Who else would be able to afford a place like this?

He walked up what seemed like the tallest front steps he'd ever walked up and clenched his fist before knocking on the door.

This isn't good for my heart. I'm dying of nervousness here. This kind of surprise should be illegal, even if you're dirty rich.

No one answered at the first knock, so he knocked again, only to find the door opened by itself.

"Okay then." Kyungsoo was a little hesitant as he took a couple steps inside of the cool house.

Wow. They really are something. All this furniture and classy style. They even have air conditioning.

Kyungsoo remembered he was here for business, not fun. "Uh.. E-excuse me! I was sent to deliver something to the house.. Is anyone there?" There was still no response. Kyungsoo was slowly starting to get ticked off, but decided now wasn't the time.

He walked through the hallway and passed the kitchen, lounge and bathroom on the first floor. He hadn't taken any notice of the bathroom door being closed.

He kept walking until he found what he thought was the conservatory. He walked into the window covered room and noticed how hot it had gotten, he turned to leave when he saw a tall figure in front of him.

He was very tall and had a nice build. He wore a slightly baggy swim pants that were the same black as his hair. He didn't have much of a tan but his condition was better than Kyungsoo's.

"Heh~ Who's the pervert that's been looking at my body?" Kyungsoo realized that he had been starring and his face started to glow in embarrassment. "Hehe, just kidding-"

"A-ah sorry. I-I actually came to deliver something… I'll just leave it at the door then…" Kyungsoo quickly turned his back to the male and began speed walking back to the door, still flustered.

"Hey, wait!" The male stood there with an amused look on his face.

Aish, what are you doing starring like that?! Are you really going to have the impression of a pervert, Do Kyungsoo? For now, let's get out-

Kyungsoo bumped into something hard, but warm and stumbled back slightly. He reached up with his hand to touch his now sore nose and looked up at the figure in front of him.

The man was wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist that ended just above his knees. Unlike the male from before, he had very tanned skin and dark brown hair that brought out his eyes. He was taller than Kyungsoo, but smaller than the man from before. And- oh crap.

Kyungsoo realized he was starring again and straightened himself up before looking at the man again.

"Who do we have here?" A smirk played on the man's lips as he started walking towards the smaller male.

"I-I'm just delivering something…" Kyungsoo's voice didn't sound so confident as he started backing up against the kitchen table.

"If you're delivering something, why are you in my house? You even ran into my chest. Do you want me that much?" The male closed in on Kyungsoo, trapping him against the counter, the males arms on each side of Kyungsoo.

"N-n-no one was answering… and the door opened… so I thought I should see if anyone was here…" Kyungsoo's words stuttered as he looked away from the man trapping him. He wasn't sure why the man was doing this, but he felt awkward.

"Hmn. Is that why you touched my body?" The male turned Kyungsoo's chin up and locked their eyes. "Oho, you have very feminine eyes. How cute~" The male grabbed Kyungsoo's wrist and pinned it against the fridge and starred into the smaller's eyes.

"S-sorry, but I need to go…" Kyungsoo ignored the male's words and tried to get out of his grip. He shook the taller male off and ran a little before he was caught again.

The taller male flipped Kyungsoo around so he was facing him.

"I won't let you go that easy~" The male smirked and brought himself closer to the smaller's body.

"Wai..hold…" Kyungsoo struggled and tossed his hand back to find something to… he wasn't sure what he was going to do with it, but he wanted to have something.

 **CRASH**

Both the males fell silent and looked at what had just happened. Kyungsoo had knocked over a vase that had smashed to pieces on the ground.

Shit. What the hell are you doing, Kyungsoo? All you needed was to deliver a package, and you walk in on someone swimming and bump into a half-naked man that has just come out of the shower, and now you break a vase too?!

Kyungsoo started to panic, and his eyes got bigger than they already were.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll pay for it! I swear!" Kyungsoo looked at the man with a worried stare and the other male just chuckled.

"If you think you have the money to pay for that, you must be super rich!" These words stabbed Kyungsoo right in the chest and he lowered his eyes.

"H-how much is it…?" Kyungsoo slowly raised his head.

The male paused for a second. His face became expressionless as he looked down at the male shaking below him.

"…50,000,000₩ (appr. 16,122.94€)" The male answered calmly.

Kyungsoo didn't answer as calmly as the male. His mouth dropped open in shock, and his face became even paler.

"…Are.. you sure?"

"Yes. Definitely." The male answered, still maintaining an expressionless face.

"How am I gonna earn all that money? That's at least…" Kyungsoo started talking to himself and counting on his fingers, "that's like 3 years' worth of income, with my ability…"

The taller male finally let out a smirk across his face and kneeled down next to Kyungsoo.

"If you can't pay it like that, I have an idea." The man suggested.

Kyungsoo perked up and looked at the man with pitiful eyes.

"My parents are away for 4 months from tomorrow onwards. If you work here, you'll earn 31,250,00₩ per week." The male wiggled his finger around, counting the money as the latter still sat there in shock.

"W-what would I do in those 4 months?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Stuff like cleaning, feeding, the stuff a mother would do is fine." The man shrugged as he took the box out of Kyungsoo's hands and pulled the latter up.

"Well then, seems today is a Saturday, You'll start work on Monday. You won't get to rest on weekends either, so be prepared to come over and memorize where I live." The male wondered out of the kitchen into the hallway.

Kyungsoo walked out of the kitchen and followed the man to the front door. He could hear the sound of a box being torn open and then a low chuckle.

Kyungsoo opened the door and the male peaked his head out.

"My name is Kai, by the way. Oh and," The man so called Kai pulled out the box and showed the contents to Kyungsoo with a grin, "Thanks for these."

Kyungsoo stood there, frozen on the spot. How could this be possible?

I came all the way here in the boiling sun to deliver a box to a rich house, full of men wearing swim pants and towels, and then being cornered and told by both of them that he was a pervert, and then broke a 50,000,000₩ vase that I know have to work for to repay for 4 months and as I was shown out of the house, this Kai dude showed me what was inside the box and what…CONDOMS?

ALL OF THIS BECAUSE OF A BOX OF CONDOMS?!

Baekhyun laughed hysterically that night at the story and apologized for making him go I his stead.

God damn the misleading weather. And the cardigan. And the delivery service. And rich CEO bastards with nice bodies.

A/N: Haha I hope you liked it, if ya did subscribe and comment. I'll be back soon :)


	2. The perverted brothers

Sitting on a black couch on a rainy day, in the warmth of a home shared by two best friends, Kyungsoo sat curled up like a ball surrounded by a cold death aura that Baekhyun found hard to approach.

"Kyungsoo-yah," Baekhyun walked towards the latter with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands, "don't be so sad."

The red haired boy lifted his head from his knees to look at the other limping, which brought him out of his depressed trance.

"Baek! You should have asked for help!" He rushed over to grab the cups and placed them on the table before helping Baekhyun to sit down on the couch next to him.

Baekhyun smiled as he noticed the scary aura had gone away and Kyungsoo was scolding him like normal.

"Well, you didn't look so well, so I wanted to make something that would cheer you up." The brunette handed the doe-eyed boy the hot chocolate which he gladly received with a thank you.

"But," Kyungsoo continued to drink but raised his eyes to meet Baekhyun's, "You have to work at those CEO people's house from tomorrow onward."

Kyungsoo stopped drinking, his eyes becoming emotionless, but Baekhyun could tell he was crying on the inside telling him how much he hated them.

"Whoops, Kkaebsong. Sorry Kyungie, didn't mean to drop the bomb on you so hard." Baekhyun was now grinning like a mischievous cat up to no good. The grin Kyungsoo hated the most.

The red haired satan put down his cup and started hitting the older's shoulder, satisfying him.

"Ouch, ouch! Okay, I'm sorry!" Baekhyun raised his hands in defeat but was still grinning, which confused Kyungsoo.

"What are you so worried about?" The smaller stopped hitting and paused in his thoughts.

"What? Are you afraid they're gonna do-" Baekhyun grabbed the smaller's shoulders and pushed him down underneath him and leaned down into his neck. "this?~"

"&*!$ ?!£$&$" The red haired flailed around until he pushed Baekhyun off of him.

Baekhyun kept laughing and opened his eyes to see that Kyungsoo's face was as red as his hair. He decided not to say anything though.

"I'm going to bed." Kyungsoo stood up, and ran up the stairs until he slammed the door shut behind him, waiting for his face to stop heating up.

I, Byun Baekhyun, am deceiving my best friend. It's like I wanted to, but… things just happened.

The incident where I fell down the stairs carrying some boxes and injured my foot isn't as serious as Kyungsoo thinks it is. Truth be told, I'm able to walk completely fine now. The doctor said it would take at least 3 weeks for it to heal, but it healed within just two weeks. And basically I'm only doing this because…

I don't want to go to work.

Haha, you'd think I was a little mature seems I'm a working adult, but you couldn't be anymore wrong. I'm still a five year old boy at heart and Kyungsoo tells me I'm a five year old boy on the outside too.

Yes, I'm making Kyungsoo go to work instead of me, and I was gonna tell him that my foot is healed in a week, but then that CEO company thing came up. And Kyungsoo got a job that requires him to be at their house every day for like 12 hours.

Kyungsoo got a job. That means that he can't do my job. Which means I HAVE TO WORK.

THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE OH LORD OF BAOZI BUNS.

I, Do Kyungsoo, have a secret. A secret that I've had since I was a second year high school student. A secret I've told no body for the past 5 of my life. Not even my best friend knows. I'll surely be sent to hell if my parents find out.

I'm gay.

Yes. I said it. I'm gay. I like boys.

But because of my pride ("It's not his pride, he's just shy and innocent" – BBaek) I can't tell anyone about it. And my parents still think I'm straight. But anyway, if I tell other people they might think its disgusting.

What if Baek, my best friend, finds out and he hates me for it? I'll lose my best friend just because of my sexuality? That's not right. But I don't want to lose him. So I won't tell him.

The morning came too early for the red head's liking, for he had not slept a wink. He had been too nervous about working at the CEO people's place and also those two perverts. He was especially worried about the one who had ordered the condoms…

But other than him feeling nervous, the sunlight streams had lifted his mood just a little.

It was 7:20AM when Kyungsoo finished getting himself organized. To his disliking, his mind had told him to dress nicely. He had picked out his favourite blue jeans and a simple grey shirt with a black coat over top. ( . /62444bac02d96cd1c806ae15b14664dd/tumblr_mnlwljIFLV1rtvun5o1_ )

He made his way down the creaky stairs to be met by his dumb brunette best friend with a grin still plastered on his face since the night before.

"Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything."

"You were going to."

"But I haven't yet."

" **Yet.** " Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun as he started laughing to himself.

"Here, have some coffee before you go. I think you'll need it~" Baekhyun covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing and was eventually hit by satansoo.

"Ouch! Wai-"

Kyungsoo chugged the coffee down in one shot and hit Baekhyun one more time before putting the mug on the counter.

He paused. "…Do you think I need anything?"

"Hmm," Baekhyun put a finger to his chin in a thinking motion, "Condoms. Oh wait, he already has them-"

Kyungsoo was quick to throw a pair of Baekhyun's underwear into the older's face.

 _Why did I even bother asking?_

"Good bye, jerk."

"Have fun, I love you too, my squishy little-"

 **SLAM**

"Ah, he's gone. So cute." Baekhyun squealed before sitting back down. His happiness didn't last for long when he realized that he had to work as well. His face dropped to the table with a slam.

 _Here I am, once again._

The red head stood in front of the giant house that belonged to the perverts. He quickly looked at his watch to see he was exactly 10 seconds early.

10

9

He walked up the giant front steps.

8

7

Then took two giant strides forward to face the door. Even if it's his second time seeing it, it still impressed him.

6

5

He raised his clenched fist to hover above the wooden door.

4

3

He furrowed his eye brows before shutting his eyes, cursing under his breath as he wondered why he hadn't fled the country yet.

2

He waits.

1

The door opens and Kyungsoo can feel a figure's presence in front of him, but he doesn't open his eyes.

"…Excuse me?" The deep voice of a man asked.

 _What?_

The smaller opened his eyes that immediately widened even more.

"Oh! You're that little pervert from yesterday!" The tall man with the black hair was the one Kyunsoo had run into when he was swimming.

Kyungsoo cringed at the nickname 'pervert' they had given him.

A little ticked off, Kyungsoo raised his head to meet the taller's gaze and gave him the best death glare he could.

"Wah~ Scary," The taller had no other reaction than laughing, "Anyway, pervert-ssi, what business do you have with me today?"

"Oh, I have no business with you what-so-ever, so please move so that I can meet the other man that lives here." Kyungsoo pulled off his emotionless insulting mode and tried to enter the house, but the dark haired man stopped him with his arm.

"Other man? Oh, Kai?"

"Uhh. Yeah, that's his name right?"

"…Yeah, but what does he want with you?"

 _I should just take this chance to lie and escape. Then I don't have to see either of these perverts again. I should just-_

"Kai-ssi told me that his parents were leaving for four months and that I have to work here because I broke a vase…" Kyungsoo's words trailed off.

 _God damn it, Do Kyungsoo. You just ruined it. You could have escaped these four months of hell, but what do you do?_

The taller hesitated for a second.

"…Vase?"

"Yeah, I knocked over the vase in the kitchen because Kai-ssi was…"

 _MOLESTING ME. HE WAS MOLESTING ME AND I WANTED TO KILL-_

The smaller's face turned the same red as his hair and didn't notice the smirk that appeared on the taller's face.

"Well, come on in." The man stepped to the side allowing Kyungsoo inside.

The smaller male was engulfed by the smell of rich people home. If he was to describe what kind of smell it was, perhaps he would answer with mint. It wasn't too strong, but one could certainly feel the freshness after being outside.

The taller male walked into the kitchen where Kyungsoo suddenly remembered that he had been harassed on the counter. It disturbed him. Being in the same unknown kitchen with memories of a man he hadn't even met for 2 minutes, harassing him…

"Do you want something to drink?" A deep voice interrupted Kyungsoo's thoughts and he simply nodded in reply.

"Hmm," The taller opened the fridge with a thoughtful expression before opening the cupboard above. "Would you prefer Coffee or water, pervert-ssi?"

 _What kind of question is that, of course I want coffee. Somehow it makes me think caffeine will be able to keep me sane for the next four months. No, hold on, my name is pervert you little-_

"Coffee please, uhg.." Kyungsoo was about to the male's name but realized that he had never told him his name.

"Ah, Chanyeol. Chanyeol is my name." The man named Chanyeol smiled, as much as Kyungsoo hated to admit, a dazzling smile.

He had perfectly in line teeth, and they shone a bright white that brought out his red lips. Not to mention his deep voice-

"Pervert-ssi… If you keep staring, you'll bore holes into me. Or maybe, you're into me?~"

 _Damn it again, Kyungsoo. Get your head on straight and stop staring at perverts with pretty teeth and deep voices and handsome faces and long legs and beautiful eyes and-_

Kyungsoo chocked on his own thoughts and came back to the reality of Chanyeol thinking he was a pervert.

"Excuse me, I have a name. Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. And I'm not a pervert for the last time!" Kyungsoo practically shouted at the dumbfounded Chanyeol who just stared at the older's confident, determined eyes.

It wasn't long before a smile broke out on Chanyeol's face. He liked this kid.

"Hahaha, I'll get your coffee then, Byeontaesoo~" **A/N: Byeontae means pervert and I just added soo onto it…**

"YAH! Dangsin!"

"Dangsin? You're talking down to me?"

"Yeah I am! You're probably younger than me anyway!"

"Hah?! I'm a CEO's son!"

"Maybe you are, but you don't own that company though, do you?!"

Chanyeol was caught off guard by Kyungsoo's words. Whenever he mentioned that he was a CEO's son to anyone who spoke down to him, they'd cower out of the fight or start apologizing, begging for him not to strip them of their freedom. But Kyungsoo didn't. He had a confident look in his eyes that even Chanyeol found intimidating. In other words, Chanyeol liked it. He was enjoying every second he got to know the interesting male.

"Hahaha. You're very interesting, indeed." Chanyeol started laughing again and Kyungsoo's face calmed down to a confused one. "Alright, I'll call you Kyungsoo now, seems you've just proved yourself."

The black haired male turned to finish the coffee he had made for Kyungsoo and gave it to the smaller, earning a quiet but audible "Thank you" in return.

Kyungsoo drank it quicker than Chanyeol had anticipated. So fast in fact, that Chanyeol was sure he was going to see the older choke. But of course, Kyungsoo being capable, nothing of the sort happened.

"So where's Kai?" Kyungsoo asked after placing the cup down on the counter.

"Up in his room."

"And where is that?"

"Up the stairs, turn right, walk down the hallway and it's the last door on the left." Chanyeol answered too quickly.

Chanyeol had realized too late. He cursed himself for telling Kyungsoo what room Kai was in and also the feeling of excited anticipation for what to come next.

"AH WAIT!" Chanyeol was about to stop the smaller, but realized that Kyungsoo had sped walked up the stairs already.

 _Oh NO NO NO_ Chanyeol wasn't sure Kyungsoo wanted to go there right now.

"Wait, Kyungsoo-yah!" Chanyeol used his long legs to his advantage and skipped up the stairs catching up to Kyungsoo…. But just a little too late.

"Hold on! KAI IS KIND OF-"

Kyungsoo swung open the door with too much strength for a person his size to have.

"Ah! Ah! Kai! Deeper!"

"That's right keep going."

"Ah! Oh, I'm cumming!"

Chanyeol slammed the door closed.

"Busy. He's busy."

Chanyeol didn't need to look twice at Kyungsoo's emotionless face to know that he was absolutely petrified.

"W-wh-wha?" Kyungsoo tried so hard to get the words out but his throat seemed to swallow his remaining sanity.

"Player. Kai is my younger brother, and he's always tossing around women." Chanyeol crossed his arms and answered as if he'd explained this so many times.

Kyungsoo legs started to falter and he took a few steps back to lean against the wall, still opposite Kai's room.

The door suddenly swung open, along with a tall women wearing a very revealing dress being literally thrown out of the room. Kyungsoo's gaze followed from where the woman came from and found a pair of bare feet. He slowly raised his gaze.

Bare feet, black skinny jeans, tight hips, muscular thighs…

Kyungsoo's mouth subconsciously gaped open at the sight.

 _SHIRTLESS! HOLY SHIT HIS TANNED CHEST HAS SO MUCH MUSCLE, HOW DOES THIS PERVERT MANAGE TO-_

"Ah! Kyungsoo, right?"

Kyungsoo mentally slapped himself and blinked back into reality looking straight into Kai's hazel orbs. He nodded, not taking note of how long he was actually staring.

"YOU SLY BASTARD! I SAID I LOVED YOU!" The woman with the long blonde hair stood up in her painfully high heels.

Kai smiled at Kyungsoo before placing his gaze on her. "True. But I never said I loved you." Kai smirked. Kyungsoo was beginning to feel sick.

Before Kyungsoo knew it, Kai was making a run for it. He was already half way down the hallway when the woman started chasing after him and he yelled "You can start by cleaning the room, Kyungsoo!"

"CLEAN THE ROOM MY ASS! GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The woman's voice sounded like daggers to Kyungsoo, but they were very amusing for Kai.

"Kai!" Chanyeol sent an apologetic nod before running off after the woman and his brother, leaving a petrified, satisfied-yet-not-satisfied, confused Kyungsoo in front of a room that smelt like sweat and sex.

 _Don't lose it Kyungsoo. It's okay… We can punish them later…_

Kyungsoo's thoughts were the only source of comfort for not destroying the house and ripping everything and everyone in his path.

He held his nose as he walked through the large room. He skipped from side to side, avoiding the pieces of clothing on the floor. After finally reaching the window, he pulled up the blinds that were preventing the light from entering the room and opened the window to let the fresh air in.

He slowly grabbed the clothing from the floor and put them in what looked like a washing basket. He walked over to the king size bed. It had two bed side tables on each side and a walk in closet on the right.

He assumed that the sheets also needed changing so he picked them up and threw them in the basket before noticing something slimy in his hand.

He looked down at his hand to find a white liquid dripping down his fingertips and something rubber and slimy resting in the palm of his hand.

He glanced over to the bed side table to confirm he saw a box that was **very** familiar.

 _C-C-C-C-C-CONDOM!_

 _WHITE LIQUID…._

Kyungsoo screamed and shook his hand violently to get it off.

"WHY IS THAT BOX OF CONDOMS HAUNTING ME?!"


	3. Exposed

The brunette stood in front of a very tall building, not moving. He didn't want to move. Hell, he didn't want to do anything but go home. But because Kyungsoo got a job, he can't do Baekhyun's job and that is why he's standing in front of his work building, not moving.

Baekhyun let out a huge sigh and just continued to stare at the building, deciding whether he should join or not.

 _If I go in, I have to suffer by listening to annoying people, delivering stuff all over Seoul, not eating or drinking, and doing things i just don't like. If I don't go in, I can just go home and drink coffee and eat cake._

The male raised his eyes to look at the entrance to the building.

.

..

…

….

 _Yeah, let's go home-_

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, IS THAT YOU?!"

 _Shit._ Baekhyun froze on the spot for he had recognized that annoying sound voice of his-

"YOOOO! How are you now? Are you just coming to work? Let's go in together!" The taller man approached the still frozen Baekhyun and started dragging him into the office.

 _Aish. Looks like I won't be getting out of this anytime soon…_

The taller male had dark brown eyes and platinum blonde hair. To Baekhyun's disliking, the male was handsome. Both his face and body were handsome and he was very popular with girls. None of the less did the male's voice annoy the actual fuck out of Baekhyun. His personality was somewhat bright and sociable. Baekhyun also didn't like that he did it without even lifting a finger.

"Sehun, I'm still your hyung, you know."

"Aigoo, what are you saying, Bacon? We get along so well!"

"I swear one day i'll-"

"Let's go inside!" Sehun cut the smaller off and pushed him through the front door of the office.

Baekhyun hadn't seen the office for a while. This didn't mean he missed it. In fact, he didn't want to see this place again.

"Baek?" A high pitched female voice came from behind the front desk to the right of the door the two boys had just come through.

One of the few things that Baekhyun didn't mind about going to work was because of this particular woman named, Taeyeon. She was totally Baekhyun's type. Tall, slender fragile frame, soft features and long brown hair. Even her personality was beautiful.

A smile appeared on Baekhyun's face, "Ah, Taeyeon-ssi, it's been a while. How are you?"

A bright smile spread across her pale cheeks, "I've been well. But more so, what happened to you? It's been lonely here in the office-" Taeyeon's face turned bright red when she realized what she'd just said. She covered her mouth as if cursing herself for doing so.

Baekhyun just winked at her and tried so hard not to smirk. "Ah, I just had a small injury on my leg. I best be going now, before work ends~"

Baekhyun walked past the counter to the elevator with Sehun trailing behind, looking quite lost. The elevator came with a **BING** and the two entered and pressed for the 18th floor.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun looked up to meet the younger's gaze. "Are you and Taeyeon…?"

"Are Taeyeon and I, what?" Baekhyun bluntly asked.

"Hmm. I was wondering for a second if you had made your move on her already but I had forgotten how dense and incapable you were. Hah, sorry for misunderstanding." Sehun brushed his fingers through his silver hair and tried his best to keep himself from falling onto the floor in laughter.

"Excuse me? Incapable? Me?" Baekhyun blinked dramatically, "You haven't even done anything for your little crush!"

Whenever Baekhyun mentioned anything about Sehun's crush, the latter's normally contained face became a rosy red with an embarrassed expression that Baekhyun found highly amusing, especially for times like this when he could switch over the subject.

"…That changed." Sehun murmured quietly as the elevator arrived on the 18 floor with another **BING**

"WHAT?!" Baekhyun shot his head around to confirm what he had just heard.

The boy that doesn't have the guts to even talk to the person he likes, actually changed?!

The elevator doors opened and the two of them were met by that crush Sehun had.

"Ah," The smaller lightly brushed his light brown bangs from his eyes and a smile lighted up his already handsome face. "Sehunnie! Good morning!"

"Luhan-hyung, good morning." Sehun blushed lightly as he stepped out of the elevator looking deep into the latter's sparkly eyes.

Baekhyun stood a couple steps away from the couple that seemed to be already immersed into their own world.

 _Ugh. The aura surrounding them is disgusting. They're all happy and shit while I'm here just kinda third wheeling. Gotta get outta here._

Baekhyun started to tip toe away and turned to face them one more time, "I'm just gonna head to the office now-"

"Hyung, did you sleep well?"

"I did but… didn't I tell you not to call me hyung?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Lu!" Shun looked straight into Luhan's eyes and Baekhyun could see the blush from miles away.

 _BLLLLLLEEEEEEGGGGHHHHH_

 _Fine you arrogant fools, don't listen to me._

Baekhyun speed walked straight to his office, trying not to throw up rainbows, when he bumped into something hard.

"Ouucch…" The latter fell down and caressing his stinging forehead.

"Oh, I didn't see you there…" A deep voice belonging to a man Baekhyun didn't recognize echoed through the thankfully empty hallway.

A hand came into view. The hand was big and the way it was structured made the smaller stare for longer than intended before taking it. Baekhyun could also tell by the sleeve of the man's suit that he was just anyone.

 _He's bound to be hella rich!_

Baekhyun's warm hand was clenched by a cold big hand and was pulled up from the ground with so much strength that he fell forward onto the man's chest.

"AH! SORRY…" Baekhyun tried to rid the thoughts of how nice the man's cologne was and was met with the tallest man he'd ever seen. "WOW."

"Haha, sorry. I didn't mean to pull you up with so much strength but," The man pulled Baekhyun's hand closer to the taller's view and stared at it, "You're hands are very beautiful."

 _._

 _.._

…

 _OMO WAT DID HE JUST SAY?_

Baekhyun blushed and pulled his hand away. Not only was he mesmerized that the man was so tall, smelled good, said the cheesiest thing in the world, and was hella rich, but this man also had a VERY good looking face.

"Byun Baekhyun, am I right?" The smaller snapped out of it upon hearing his name.

"Yes, it is… but you are?"

The man hesitated.

 _Thoughts like 'why are you hesitating? Did you forget your own name or something?' would normally be flooding my narrow-minded head by now, but because this guy is despicably hot, I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING?!_

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol is my name." The smaller didn't notice the smirk than began to appear on the taller's lips.

Much against Baekhyun's will(?), his face was bright red, visible even through his blonde bangs.

 _Th-_

 _This…_

 _THIS GUY STILL SOUNDS SO SEXY EVEN WHEN HE'S SAYING HIS OWN NAME!_

"So, Baekhyun-ssi," Chanyeol took a few steps toward Baekhyun who struggled to get away, but ended up being pinned to the wall with Chanyeol's hand next to his head. "I look forward…" Baekhyun gulped as he stared into the taller's piercing eyes. "to _working_ with you."

Chanyeol pulled away, his pitch-black bangs so close that they brushed past Baekhyun's nose, leaving the smaller dark red.

"See you later then, Byun Baekhyun~" Chanyeol smirked as he walked away and disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

Baekhyun pulled himself off of the wall (It was like he was glued there). He shook his head and slapped himself multiple times and clenched his chest.

 **Baduum**

 _What? Baduum? No way…_

 _Today is my second day of work and there is no sign of any human life here._

 _I, Do Kyungsoo, was forced to work here and babysit two fully grown men, yet…_

 _WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?!_ = Satan mode

 _There seems to be nobody here right now. Or maybe I just can't tell cause this house is way to big..._

 _Well, I guess I'll just start by cleaning the kitchen…_

Kyungsoo had already gotten into the house (For some reason, the door is always open?) and started making his way to the kitchen and then-

 _EH?_

The red head's mouth fell open when he saw the state of the kitchen. There were piles of plates and cups stacked across the whole counter and pots for instant noodles filled the sink, and something that Kyungsoo didn't really want to encounter stank like rotting bodies.

 _HOW OLD ARE THEY? WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME THEY WERE ELEMENTRY KIDS? THERE IS NO WAY SOMEBODY MY AGE CAN MAKE SUCH AN EXPLOSIVE MESS IN JUST ONE DAY?!_

 _Gotta find some gloves and something to cover my nose and mouth with._

The male scurried across the kitchen, opening cupboards and draws to find a simple pair of gloves and a mask to survive with.

Half an hour had passed when Kyungsoo finally finished cleaning the dishes and wiping the table tops, to his liking, the kitchen was now spotless. He took off the gloves and threw them in the trash before taken off his mask to be met by a still foul smelling kitchen.

 _What the heck, I've already cleaned though…_

He pouted and reached into the small black bag he had brought with him and pulled out a small bottle. He sprayed the kitchen, and soon enough the room smelled like Kyungsoo, seems it was his cologne.

Having nothing else to do, the red head sat on one of the kitchen stools and held his head in his palm.

 _No one's home… Did they go somewhere? Were Chanyeol and Kai together? Or was Kai… with another woman?_

Unwanted memories started to invade Kyungsoo's mind involuntarily and he shook his head to try and rid the blush that had crept up his cheeks. He hadn't noticed that someone had entered the house until he heard the door click shut.

He let out a small gasp and spun his head around to meet the gaze of the younger brother, Kai. Kai was wearing black skinny pants and a white blouse that was two buttons open, revealing some of his tanned skin.

"Did you clean?" Kai walked closer towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I did." Kyungsoo answered simply.

"It smells… familiar. Perhaps…" Kai placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully before approaching the smaller male. The latter stood from his seat and looked at Kai with his big, doe, confused and curious eyes, which his gaze was answered when the taller male leaned in.

Kyungsoo could feel Kai's hot breath on his neck, and a low chuckle escaped his lips, causing Kyungsoo's body temperature to rise.

"So, it's you. I knew it smelled familiar~" Kai moved back and teased the older, a smirk playing on his lips.

"S-shut up. It just stunk." He tried.

Kai just shrugged, uninterested, but still stayed.

The two unbuttoned buttons on Kai shirt were really starting to annoy the red head. Kyungsoo stared at the shirt, thinking of how he should force him to button up.

"Kyungsoo? Why are you staring?"

 _Should I just forcefully do them up? Or maybe take his hands and make him do it? It's a little aggressive… Maybe I should…_

"-soo… Earth to Kyungsoo?!" Kyungsoo stumbled out of his thoughts to find Kai's face only millimeters away from his.

"W-what? Coming so close…"

"Hey," Kai stood back slightly and his thoughtful gaze turned into a devil like smirk.

 _Oh god, what have I done now-_

"You're gay aren't you?"

Blank. Kyungsoo's mind went completely blank.

… _H-h-how did he? That…T-that's impossible…_

"Hah? No I'm not." _Step one in preparation for things like this; Denial. This'll confuse him._

"Denial, huh? You were staring at my body just now. Also the other day, you were gapping at the sight of my abs. Almost drooling, really." Kai didn't falter and crossed his arms.

 _Denials not working… how about this; Confusion._

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm interested in women, not dic- I mean men." The shorter male pulled his best emotionless face.

"Is that why you didn't spare one glance at the woman who was with me? You were only staring at my-"

"N-no, I wasn't." Kyungsoo's voice broke.

 _This is it. I've been caught. My secret… WHY DOES HE OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE TO FIND OUT MY SECRET JUST LIKE THAT?! MORE LIKE, HOW THE HELL DID HE EVEN FIGURE THAT OUT T_T_

A giant smile of victory had spread across Kai's face and he leaned against the counter of the table.

"I bet under that serious face of yours, you're crying so hard right now. Hahaha, this is amusing." Kai mocked Kyungsoo with a laugh.

 _Amusing? My sexuality is amusing to you?! Wait, you little mother fucker, I'll tear you to pieces and sell your organs at the market-_

Satansoo had already awakened.

"Fine. I'm gay. If you're going to fire me now, please go ahead cause I don't even want to breathe the same air as you." Kyungsoo's words flew like sharp daggers.

"That's too bad. Cause I'm not actually going to fire you, but rather decrease your stay here by 2 days." Kai effortlessly dodged the daggers, not even noticing the hatred.

"2 days? Are you serious? I may as well just leave." Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow, slightly disappointed.

"You could… but now that I know you're gay. Judging by your reaction, it seems nobody knows yet."

The red head flinched. Kai had found Kyungsoo's weakness.

"So not so fast, little one. It seems we're going to be together for quite a while." Kai smirked and extended his hand for a shake that Kyungsoo regretted more than being gay.


	4. Crying over spilt milk

As the older child in the family, my responsibilities are increased every year. That's what I thought would happen, but hey! I live quite a relaxed life in my parent's mansion, without having to do anything really. Although I do live with a very annoying younger brother that constantly brings women home with him. Or should I say, the women fly here themselves.

My name is Park Chanyeol, and I was in a pinch quite a few days ago.

 **10 days ago**

"Chanyeol-ah!" The male could hear his voice being called from his closed bedroom and he let out a sigh as he got up from his chair, clearly in the middle of doing something.

He walked out of his bedroom and quickly scuttled down the stairs to avoid hearing the monstrous noises of unknown people in his brother's room. He didn't even want to know what the hell they were doing.

Chanyeol remembered he had walked in on him once before, and to this day, he's never been in that room again. Shivers were sent down his spine as he nearly tripped down the last few steps to the ground floor where his father was waiting for him.

His father, despite his age, looked very young and intelligent. He was a generally kind person no matter who he was around; his face was always relaxed into a gentle smile. The smile of a loving father.

 _Then my mother died. The kind women that brought smiles to her family and friend's face's had been lost. Her death had such as dramatic influence on everyone, but the most on the remaining family left behind. I was only 15 at the time and my younger brother Kai only 13, my father still young with 39 years of age._

 _Since then, father had become more cold. At first it was only depression, but then it grew into a cold rejection and us children were pushed aside, but its not like we had a choice. We were, after all, the fault._

"Chanyeol!" His father's voice echoed out into the hallway Chanyeol was still in. He hurriedly stepped into the living room that was engulfed in black paint.

His father was sat on a black cushioned chair in the corner furthest away from the door. His face now looked old. All the years of mourning had then turned into years of stress and hatred towards something Chanyeol couldn't figure out. He wasn't sure whether this man hated him and his brother or the world in general. Chanyeol eventually came to the conclusion that it was the world. Because after all, Chanyeol and Kai lived in this world as well.

"Sit." The women next to Chanyeol's father also had a stern, strict look on her long features. Despite trying his best to accept his father's actions and his resentment against his own two son's, he would never be able to understand why this woman was here.

Chanyeol nodded to his father and completely ignored the presence of the woman. He was never able to accept her and never will be. He won't let himself accept her. It took all his self-control to not glare holes in the woman and kick her out. That's just how far his patience went for his father.

"Yes, father?" Chanyeol sat down on the white sofa 3 meters away, opposite his father.

"I own a lot of things in this country. And the things that I own also own things. There is a small delivery service company that I own, but someone has managed to hack the system and leave without a trace." His father pinched the bridge of his nose, his brows still furrowed.

"Hacked? But father-"

"Chanyeol! You will be assigned to this problem tomorrow. Because a lot of people know me, under no circumstances can you say I'm your father. You will hide it and go undercover as a technician. Do you understand?"

Chanyeol gritted his teeth. "Yes, Father."

"Now leave." His father's cold monotone voice pointed to the door that Chanyeol left through in a matter of seconds.

His father couldn't bare breathing the same air as Chanyeol. Chanyeol couldn't bare breathing the same air as his step-mother. Therefore, the raven-haired male described his family situation as broken.

 _A broken home._

 _Now I'm here. I've been faking my position as the technician for over a week now. It's been so boring. Everyone here gets to work with each other and talk to pretty girls, while I'm stuck in a room full of squint worthy light coming from all the technical devices in my face. And there's only one other guy, but he never talks and randomly disappears out of no where?!_

Chanyeol sighed as he closed the door of the tech room, hoping to get some fresh air on the roof top. One things for sure; He was not used to wearing an expensive tailored fit suit all day. The only times he had ever worn a suit were at weddings and funerals. Other than that, he had no need to wear a suit, because he didn't go anywhere.

Chanyeol didn't feel like himself at all. He felt stuffy and his eyes hurt from starring at the screens constantly. On the first day of work, his father had told him to look as professional as possible. Chanyeol wasn't exactly sure what professional looked like so he designed it himself.

Professional for Chanyeol meant good looking. Because he already had natural handsomeness, it wasn't hard to look like a model. His height a whopping 185cm tall along with his tailor fitted suit made him look even taller. The bangs of his dark hair were gelled back, revealing his creamy smooth skin. Other than that, dress shoes and a bag, he didn't need to do much.

The moment he stepped into the building- no, even before that, people's eyes were glued to Chanyeol. Some people even taking double glances and falling into whatever was in front of them, most likely, other people also starring at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol wanted to laugh out loud but refrained himself from doing so, keeping a cool expression. The receptionist of the company was also no excuse, her knees buckled just at the sight-

"Baekhyun!" The receptionist called out in her high pitched voice, completely ignoring Chanyeol's presence.

 _E-excuse me? I, the almighty Chanyeol, was just ignored? Who on earth is this Bacon-what?- I mean Baekhyun person to have stolen my spotlight?!_

Chanyeol discreetly walked over to the corner of the room and sneaked a peak at the automatic doors, earning a few suspicious stares from the people walking by.

He observed the door and two men walked inside. The one closest to him was tall ( _Hmm. Maybe 180cm?)_ and skinny. His hair was down; his platinum blonde bangs slightly in his eyes. Chanyeol wondered if the guy could even see but snapped out of his thoughts when he saw another figure next to the man.

This male was much smaller than the skinny blonde thing. His hair was a hazel brown that gently swept over to the right of his small face. Even squinting from a distance, Chanyeol could tell this man had a fair complexion and cute puppy eyes.

Even though the taller had paler skin, he could tell his face was powdered with bb cream, covering up his darker skin tone. Not that it looked bad or unnatural, but he could tell that Baekhyun's skin was naturally pale. And…Was that eyeliner he saw?!

"Wah…Daebak." Chanyeol hid behind the wall again astonished at the smaller males fluffiness.

"Oh, Taeyeon-ssi, it's been a while. How are you?" The small male's mouth formed a cute smile and greeted the receptionist.

 _Hmm._

 _Interesting._

With a devil-like smirk plastered on his face, Chanyeol spun on his heel and continued down the corridor, up to the office he was assigned to.

 _Goal 1: Accidently on purpose run into this human-like puppy named Bacon I mean Baekhyun_

A small chuckle formed in the back of the dark haired male's throat as he spotted the small puppy, one corridor away.

 _Well. Here goes nothing…_

Returning in the early hours of the morning was not unusual for a certain brown haired male. In fact, it was almost natural, especially when he had been with hot women just a few hours prior. But what he was not used to seeing was what he saw.

Kai slipped through the front door and closed the door as quietly as possible. It was about 5:00AM and he didn't expect anyone to be awake, if it's Chanyeol anyway.

He slid off his shoes and tip toed up the tall red carpeted stairs into his room. A sigh escaped the tanned boy's mouth as he threw his jacket on the bed.

He froze. Messy bed. He would normally describe his bed as messy, but right now, his bed was perfectly tidy without a single sign of crease in the folded sheets. The pillows were fluffed up to the maximum and the covers slightly open, luring the owner to crawl right in.

 _It must have been from yesterday's cleaning that Kyungsoo did. I never expected him to be so obedient…_

A prideful smirk played on his red plump lips and he undid the top buttons of his shirt and slid the tie out of the collar.

 **Growl**

' _Growl'? Ah, looks like its time to hit the kitchen._

The smirk still hadn't left Kai's lips as he quickly tip toed back down the stairs and arrived into the kitchen.

Of course, it was dazzlingly clean, and nothing was displaced. As expected of the Do Kyungsoo.

Kai could tell the moment he met Kyungsoo that the latter had a clean-freak personality. When he had handed the smaller his coffee, as soon as he finished drinking it, he made sure no stains were on the lip of the mug and rinsed it out before finding a place that fit perfectly in the dishwasher.

He chuckled at the thought of Kyungsoo in a bartender suit, polishing the wine glasses until they're shiny.

He swung open the fridge door and stared at the lack of content. _An egg- oh no, that's rotten. Oh some broco- wait, why the fuck do we have broccoli. Why does my fridge have that strange green thing in it? What the fuck is a broccoli anyway? It's like a smaller version of Chanyeol. A Small, green and ugly tree._

Kai's face turned in disgust after staring at the vegetable for far too long and figured that he'd just drink the milk that was innocently sitting in the side holders. He chugged down a gulp and was met by a cold, fulfilling reward. He gazed out the window and noticed that the sun had already started to rise.

 _Not good._

The tanned male took a couple more swigs of the milk before spinning the cap back on to store in the fridge.

That's when he felt it.

There was something.

Cold sweat ran down the nape of the young man's neck as he felt something burn gaping holes into him. As fear paralyzed his body, unable to put the milk down, he glanced out of the corner of his eye.

A dark shadow was placed barely 2 meters away, behind the fridge door. It was staring, or one would say glaring into Kai's soul. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to move, but his body refused in all might; only being able to observe.

Within a matter of seconds, the fridge door was forcefully pushed shut. All light in the room dissolved and Kai's hand gave out, resulting in him dropping the milk carton.

"WAHH?!" The adrenaline had finally burst out and so did Kai's voice and body movements, for he had attempted to escape, but slipped on the spilt milk and screamed a manly scream (Kai insists. It's manly okay)

 _Oh my broccoli. I'm so dead, I'm gonna die, holy mother of-_

"KIM-JONG-IN!" A startling voice appeared from the shadow above and Kai quickly switched from fear to angrily relieved.

"DO KYUNGSOO HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME-"

"HOW DARE YOU SPILL MILK AND SLIP IN IT?! MORE LIKE, WHY HAVEN'T YOU RETURNED HOME UNTIL NOW?!"

Kai was still confused by the usually quiet refrained Kyungsoo losing his shit over him not being home and slipping on spilt milk.

 _But still, the little freak scared the shit out of me. Hmm? Why is he still here though? Or did he come just now? No way_

"Aaaghh. I just finished cleaning here about 6 hours ago. Why'd you have to go and ruin it?" Kyungsoo let out an annoyed sigh and turned around to grab a cloth before bending down next to Kai who was still splayed out on the floor, covered in milk.

"Kyungsoo, why are you still here? Didn't you return home yesterday?" Kai's question seemed to have quite an impact on Kyungsoo, because the smaller male just kneeled there in thought, as if only just realizing he had sub-consciously spent the night there.

After a few moments of observing Kyungsoo's face, he noticed the once pale skin had grown into a flushed pink mess.

 _Wow_.

"Hah~ So you didn't even notice that you stayed up all night because you were worried about me?" Kai's same old smirk played across his lips as he grasped at Kyungsoo's weakness for not being able to lie.

"I-I was just so busy cleaning. You two just leave hell behind in your tracks, so I had no choice but to sort it out… b-b-but anyway! Get up! The milk will stain the tiles." Again, Kyungsoo managed to steer the subject away from himself and onto Kai instead.

"Heh" Kai giggled quietly

 _As expected of the two Satan brother's slave._


	5. Damn rich people

An object that violently vibrated in his jeans pocket was what stirred the male from his beauty sleep. Giving out a small groan, he scrunched up his eyes before attempting to open them, only to be met by every non-morning person's nightmare; Morning's blinding sunlight.

"Ughhh…" Kyungsoo mentally cursed, regretting opening his eyes while facing the window, where the sun stood proudly in the sky, shining its very best.

He patted the covers to find the device and pulled out his cellphone to see what messages he'd received, and then he'd be sure to make note of whom the sender was so that he could get his sweet revenge.

With a few taps of the screen, Kyungsoo had found out the culprit.

To: Kyungie~

From: Bacon you're dead

Subject: WHERE R U I'M SO LONELY :( JK GET UR ASS HERE NOW

YAH KYUNGSOO WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL ME SAYING THAT YOU'D BE OUT ALL NIGHT AND YOU'RE STILL NOT HERE AND THAT MEANS I CAN'T HAVE MY REGUALR BACON AND EGGS FOR BREAKFAST!

Kyungsoo became more and more confused as he red through the capitalized, over-exaggerated words. He tried to put some sense into what the blonde was trying to say, but the morning seemed to be hindering his thoughts.

 _Aish, it's all because you, sunlight! If only you didn't shine through the window then I wouldn't-_

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Wait. Window? In my bedroom… I don't have a window…though…._

Kyungsoo shot up from where he was laying, and a black blanket that was supposedly covering him, fell sluggishly onto his lap. That's when he noticed that his surrounding were very different from what his bedroom looked like. Not even his apartment was this luxurious.

He was laying on a black sofa that had terribly comfortable white pillows placed very precisely on the right side of each couch. The walls were painted a simple white coat that had no signs of chipping.

This was definitely not his room or house.

As far as he was aware, Kyungsoo lived at the top of the apartment with a small window that was placed above his bed on the roofing. The walls in his bedroom were also painted a silent black and his bed was a little larger, but could never compare to the comfortableness of the sofa he was currently on.

He also knew that he lived with a blonde annoying roommate that picked the paint off of the walls whenever he was troubled or felt bored. The smell of coffee would have normally awoken him from his deep sleep, but no.

The sofa he was on. The blanket that covered him. The furniture around him. The unfamiliar wall sized window.

They all smelt and added up to one person in particular.

"K-kai? That lady killer…" Kyungsoo questioned even though he knew that this giant house belonged to that selfish evil player.

"You're awake?" The deep voice that echoed through the room startled Kyungsoo, making him jump in surprise and sit up properly on the couch before glancing over to see the man lazily leaning on the doorframe.

Kai was wearing dark grey sweatpants that outlined his well-built legs, his hand resting loosely in the pocket on his narrow hips. His black tank top hung unnecessarily long over his chest, giving a clear view of his rippling muscles. Even without tensing, his biceps showed no sign of fat whatsoever, lines defining his unimaginable strength. His sharp collarbones glistened in the morning's sunlight against his tanned skin, almost seductively. His bare slim neck gently swallowed, his Adams apple rising.

"You done?" The deep voice woke Kyungsoo from his thoughts.

"H-huh?" Kyungsoo blinked at him, his doe eyes wide despite the early morning.

"Staring. You looked like you wanted to lick me up and down. Are you always staring so lustfully at people in the morning?" Kai cocked an eyebrow, his smirk clearly mocking the boy.

Kyungsoo blushed a deep red, "W-what?! I-I wasn't staring! You… aren't you just self-conscious?!" Even the red head surprised himself when his defensive words came out without thought.

He gave the tanned male a glance from the corner of his eye, catching a small glimpse of his shocked face before it returned to a smirk.

"Heh. Self-conscious? I wonder about that, Do Kyungsoo."

There was something in Kai's eyes that Kyungsoo couldn't understand. As if something was hiding behind them trying to shout out, but just silently observed instead. It was like a cheetah observing everything about its prey before attacking.

The smaller blushed but said no more, knowing that he'd only be teased and mocked in return. Kai was going to win the flow of the conversation anyway. He tried to think of another subject, looking down at his hands in hesitation before remembering he wasn't in his house.

"Ah, uhm… the blanket... thanks." Kyungsoo mumbled.

"Blanket? I didn't give you one though?" Kai questioned, his teasing coming to an end.

"Eh? Why am I on this couch then?" Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well after I saw a ghost- I mean after you came out from behind the fridge and yelled at me, you went silent and fell onto me and I tried to wake you up, but… you continued sleeping probably because you were cleaning the whole day. So I carried you into the living room and dumped you on the sofa."

"…Heartless bastard." Kyungsoo cursed Jongin under his breath.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Who just dumps a person on a couch without a blanket or anything?" Kyungsoo looked slightly angry, something Kai wasn't expecting.

Kai hesitated, not knowing how to respond in a way that wouldn't male him guilty. Just as he opened his mouth to return an answer, another figure appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, you're still here?" A taller figure with slightly paler skin than Kai appeared next to the latter, gazing into the room at Kyungsoo who politely smiled.

"Ah, good morning." Kyungsoo gave a nod and smiled brightly at the man, making Kai curious.

 _What, so he can smile like that? Why did his attitude do a 180 when Chanyeol appeared? Tch._

Kai was starting to feel confused as to why he felt slight anger towards such a thing.

"Oh yeah, last night I came downstairs cause I was thirsty and I saw you on the couch shivering so I got a blanket out of the closet." Chanyeol gave a big smile that showed his astonishing perfect white teeth, proud of himself that he could do something for the younger.

"Oh, that was you, Chanyeol? Thank you!" Kyungsoo's concern from earlier was now clear and the fact that Chanyeol was such a kind and warm person made his heart flutter sub-consciously.

There was indeed a difference between the two brothers. Chanyeol was the kind and polite type that made anyone feel comfortable just conversing between each other. Though, he was also playful, he'd take things seriously when it came down to it.

Kai was the complete opposite of Chanyeol. Kai was a player that had the looks and body of a lady-killer who had one night stands nearly every night. His attitude to anyone lower than him was rude and unreasonable. He was basically an asshole who for some reason was smart and good-looking, the very reason Kyungsoo hated the latter more.

 _Chanyeol would be a much better boyfriend than Kai could ever be._

"W-well now that you're awake, you should start working right?!" Kai interrupted the fluffy atmosphere and strolled over to Kyungsoo who followed him with his eyes.

"Then I'll go make some coffee." Chanyeol turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

Kai reached for the blanket and held it in his hand for the time being.

"H-hey!" Kyungsoo flinched at the cold air that struck his legs and stomach when the blanket was lifted, taking away the comfortable heat. His shirt that was now creased beyond belief had raised itself to his upper torso, revealing the boy's milky white, thin waist.

Kai's eyes blinked wide, gazing upon Kyungsoo in disbelief, shocked by the male's boldness despite the fact he wasn't in his house.

"Y-you! Where are your pants?" A hint of blush appeared on Kai's cheeks, looking away from the boy in embarrassment.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo didn't seem to comprehend what Kai was saying and glanced down instead to understand.

When he glanced down, his pale skin turned a dark shade of red, his eyes wide, flustered as to why he was not wearing any pants. He was sat there on the couch in black boxers, his thin legs exposed.

 _OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT HAVE I-_

Kyungsoo quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to take the blanket back from Jongin's hand, but the taller lifted his hand, putting it out of the older's reach.

"YAH! Give it!" Kyungsoo was on his toes reaching for he blanket, cursing the world for his short height.

Kai's shock seemed to have passed and he now looked like he was enjoying teasing the latter. Such a flustered face, his big eyes pleading to be saved from any further embarrassment. It amused Kai.

"I do admit that you're very bold, but I'd never thought you, Do Kyungsoo, would take off your pants on someone else's couch." A smirk played on the taller's lips, gazing down at Kyungsoo's black underwear that loosely hugged his hips.

"S-shut up! It's a habit okay! Now give me my pride blanket back!" Kyungsoo stepped on Kai's foot, making the other wince in pain, bringing his arm down so that Kyungsoo could take the blanket.

Kyungsoo snatched it up and quickly covered his lower body with it, tying a knot at the side to prevent it from falling.

"Anyway! I'm borrowing your shower!" Kai had only just recovered, looking the red-haired in the eye once more before the smaller sprinted clumsily out of the room, trying his best not to trip over the blanket.

 _He really does look like a penguin. A violent penguin._

Kai found himself sub-consciously laughing at the latter.

 _This is going to be more fun than I thought…_

The red-haired male scurried down the cold hallway, passing the kitchen where Chanyeol seemed to be dumbstruck by Kyungsoo's outfit and the way he scurried away with a deep blushed face.

Finally finding the bathroom, Kyungsoo opened the door and quickly slammed it shut, resting on the wall for support, afraid that he might collapse from embarrassment.

 _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU STUPID STUPID STUPID DORK?! WHAT KIND OF HABBIT IS THAT?! THERE IS NO SUCH THING! SO WHY WAS IN MY UNDERWEAR?! DID HE DO SOMETHING?! NO, BUT HE LOOKED JUST AS SHOCKED AS ME…. WAIT…. DID I DO SOMETHING?!_

Kyungsoo quickly tried to snap out of it, and figured that trying to understand the situation without answers was useless.

"Let' just focus on taking a shower then." He glanced over to the shower and realized that the bathroom was way bigger than he had anticipated. It was about 8 meters from the door to the back wall, the shower placed in the right corner of the room next to the toilet. Opposite the toilet was a turquoise sink with a large mirror above it.

Definitely something Kyungsoo would never be able to afford.

Trying to stop himself from crying for being born into such a normal family took everything he had as he opened the shower's sliding doors. There was 2 silver handles, the one closer to him was one that you'd pull out, probably the one that made the water fall from the stand above. Then the other handle must be one that controls the heat of the water…right?

Kyungsoo pulled the handle closest to him experimentally, and like he had guessed, water came raining down from the square shower-head above. Pleased with the outcome, he reached his hand into the water to find it a little warmer than he'd expected, but decided maybe he should treat himself.

He let the black blanket he'd been holding fall to the floor, slipping off his boxers on the way down. He reached for the end of his shirt pulling it up over his head, tossing it on the floor. All of his clothing pieces seemed to contrast against the white bathroom floor and walls. But he couldn't help it, black was his favorite color after all.

After undressing, he stepped into the shower without hesitation, desperate to get a taste of what those rich brothers had everyday. He closed the sliding doors and stepped under the water, immediately feeling the pure bliss that seemed like heaven to a commoner like Kyungsoo. He brushed back his wet bangs, letting the heated water run down his pale face, dripping down his neck.

He let out a sigh he didn't notice he'd been holding in and glanced down to the corner of the shower that held, supposedly, the things required for washing up with.

He bent down and grabbed the first thing that caught his eye, the dark blue bottle of shampoo that he'd seen on TV once. The one that cost like $300. He opened the cap and squeezed the blue liquid into his hand before placing his hands in his red hair. He closed his eyes, feeling more relaxed as he scrubbed away at his scalp.

" _I do admit that you're very bold, but I'd never thought you, Do Kyungsoo, would take off your pants on someone else's couch."_

Kyungsoo surprised himself, remembering the things Kai had mockingly said earlier, opening his eyes on accident.

Soon after he opened them, he regretted doing so, because the bubbles of shampoo had run down Kyungsoo's face, getting into his eyes.

"Shit!" The latter cursed the stinging pain and closed his eyes again to reduce the pain. He tried to turn around and rinse his face, but his elbow hit something hard.

"What?"

Nothing happened, so he put his head under the water anyway, ridding the chemicals from his hair and eyes. Once he opened his eyes, it was too late.

Suddenly, freezing cold water came gushing down from above, scaring the shit out of Kyungsoo as his eyes grew wide in confusion.

"AGH?!" A confused scream echoed throughout the bathroom.

Kyungsoo looked above to see if anyone was pouring ice water on him, but found no one. His gaze fell down to the metal handles and noticed that he'd hit the temperature handle to cold.

 _God damn it, this was supposed to be luxurious. Kim Jongin, this is all your fault._

Feeling like an angered cat that had been drenched in the rain, he exited the shower.

Hearing a strange noise from the bathroom was what distracted Kai from scrolling through his phone. He let out a sigh and got off of the black couch to wander down the hallway stopping in front of the closed bathroom door.

No sounds were heard from outside of the door, making Kai wonder if the male was still in there. He was about to knock on the door, when he heard Kyungsoo's voice from inside. He lowered his arm back down to his side and turned to walk away, but something on the floor caught his eye.

He turned his body around to face the object that was piled neatly on the floor beside the door. It was a pile of clothes. Chanyeol's clothes.

The tanned male didn't know why but his eyebrow started to twitch and within seconds, he found himself with the clothes in his hands, all screwed up and wrinkled from snatching them up.

 _Why did I just do that? Why should I even have thoughts of giving that homosexual my clothes instead? That's right. He should just wear Chanyeol's clothes. Yeah…_

….In the end, he did switch the clothes.

Kyungsoo took the white towel from the rail and wrapped it around his thin waist. Even though he was alone, he felt embarrassed with just a towel covering his lower body. He wasn't used to seeing his body in the huge mirror in the bathroom either, making him a little self-conscious about his small frame.

Even Kyungsoo had to admit that there wasn't much under his shirt. Sure, there wasn't fat or anything but there wasn't more either. Just a flat chest.

 _Of course it's flat what the hell, I'm not a girl!_

The red-haired male brushed his thoughts aside and focused on drying his hair with the black towel that was next to the sink. He had also noticed that everything in this house was either white or black. Those being his favorite color, he didn't have a problem with it whatsoever.

"Ah, clothes." Kyungsoo realized that he had no clothes, and he for sure wasn't wearing the creased shirt from earlier.

With the black towel hung around his neck and the white towel held tightly around his waist, he stepped quietly towards the door and listened for any sign of movement outside of the door.

When he had assured himself no one was there, he placed his on the door handle and opened it with a loud click. He poked his head out and looked both right and left of the hallway, glad that nobody was standing there. He opened the door a little wider and after he had stepped forward, he noticed he had stepped on something.

He looked down at his foot to find a pile of clothes beneath it. He removed his now dry foot off of the clothing and crouched down next to it, to see what was there. He picked up the first clothing piece that seemed to be a white dress shirt, a little longer than his size. Underneath that, he picked up some black shorts that most likely won't be short when Kyungsoo puts them on, but instead long pants.

Either way, he decided to take the clothes back into the bathroom and closed the door shut before dropping the towel around his waist to the floor. He slipped on his underwear from earlier and pulled on the black shorts. To his surprise they weren't as long as he thought they'd be. The shorts hung loosely around his hips and ended a little before his knees.

It's not everyday that Kyungsoo feels tall. It's not like he wasn't tall, but everyone around him seemed to have an advantage in that area, being in the 180-190cm group. A small smile appeared on his heart shaped lips and he rubbed his damp hair one more time, tiny droplets of water falling onto the floor.

He then picked up the shirt and pulled his hands through the sleeves. His hands were hidden in the length of the sleeves and the collar of the dress shirt seemed a little lower than his shirt at home. He buttoned up the shirt and picked up the towels and his clothes before leaving the heated bathroom into the hallway.

He threw the towels in the nearby laundry basket and packed his clothes into the bag he had brought the day before. That's when the warm scent of coffee beans he knew so well entered his mind. Happy at the thought of having coffee in the early hours of the morning, Kyungsoo walked dandily into the kitchen where he found Chanyeol with his back to him and Kai sitting on the stool in front of the counter.

"Ah, Kyungsoo? Here, some coffee." Chanyeol noticed the smaller figure that had approached him and smiled at the latter before handing him a white mug.

Kyungsoo muttered a 'thank you' along with a small heart shaped smile, possibly the cutest expression Chanyeol has seen. After appreciating Kyungsoo's smile and the compliments about the coffee, something along the lines of 'I wish my roommate could make coffee as good as this.', Chanyeol could feel a pair of eyes on him.

Discreetly following the gaze, he found his younger brother drinking silently from his mug while peering over the top. The feeling of being watched was then soon corrected to Kyungsoo being watched. Kai was observing them, a glint in his eyes, something Chanyeol hadn't seen his brother have before.

Although unnoticed by the two males, a smirk appeared on Chanyeol's lips.

"Kyungsoo… where did you get those clothes?" Chanyeol lightly poked Kyungsoo's shoulder that revealed some of his pale creamy white skin.

"O-oh these? Uhm, there were in front of the bathroom door when I came out…" Kyungsoo looked up, looking Chanyeol in the eyes, his own glistening and slightly wider than usual.

"In front of the door? Hmm… Were there any other clothes there?" Chanyeol gave Kai a quick glance, his younger brother cleanly avoiding the contact by bringing his mug back up to his plump lips.

"No, I didn't see any. But, what are these clothes then?" Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a questioning glance and the taller simply shrugged his shoulders, his eyes flickering back over to the tanned male who had remained silent all this time.

"Jongin. Do you perhaps know… _anything?_ " The black haired male emphasized his words, making Jongin a little uneasy.

"H-hm? Uh, oh clothes. Uh, yeah… I walked past the bathroom and I found the clothes you left but they…uhm," The tanned male tried his best to come up with an excuse that will at least trick Kyungsoo. "Right! Th-they were **too long** for this **shorty** here, I mean they'd literally make a cloak and **drag across the floor** , so I gave him some **smaller** **clothes**."

The excuse seemed to have worked, but Kyungsoo was now flaming with anger.

 _Just when I was feeling tall as well… That fucking bastard!_

"Tch! I'm not small, you're just abnormally long!" Tears had started to well up in the red-haired male's eyes, glaring straight into the eyes of the tanned player. And with that, Kyungsoo stormed out of the kitchen into the living room and started to clean up the place where he'd slept.

It was now 11:30 AM, the morning's sunlight soon becoming the deadly heat of the afternoon in the office.

Kyungsoo had never replied to Baekhyun's message, nor even bothered to return home. And now it had been 2 hours since the blonde male had arrived at the office and nearly 17 hours since his encounter with the tall male with a really deep sexy voice damnhe'd run into in the hallways.

"I was in shock on the day and wanted to tell my small squishy friend about it, but the small squishy friend never came home and I starting panicking and now I'm at work and he still hasn't replied and I don't know what I'll do if I run into that man again!" Baekhyun was now in the elevator with his victim, Sehun who was having a hard time dealing with the noisiest commotion he'd ever had in his lifetime.

Sehun let out a loud sigh and glanced down at the boy with tired eyes.

"Why are you freaking out? And you have Taeyeon to fuss over about, so why are you complaining about this hot tall guy? And didn't your friend just go out to get some ass?" Sehun attempted to confuse the boy with his plain questions, but created the wrong effect anyway.

"WHAT?! MY SQUISHY KYUNGIE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! And sure, Taeyeon is there but… that man…" Baekhyun's words trailed off and he started mumbling random words like he'd been possessed by the devil himself and Sehun felt as if he was being forced to join a cult. Something he didn't want to do anytime soon.

Suddenly a silence fell upon the two males and nothing other than the elevator's creaking noises were audible.

After what seemed like an everlasting silence being with the most talkative thing on the planet 'Byun Baekhyun', the elevator came to a stop at the assigned spot and Sehun slowly exited the small chamber.

Just when Sehun was about to walk away, he turned around and faced the boy who had his head hanging low in thought.

"Byun Baekhyun, you're known for being a very shameless creature and even being around your 'oh so beautiful Taeyeon' you're never flustered… and yet why are you being like this because of that man?"

Sehun's words caught Baekhyun's attention, knocking him off guard in process as he stared at the taller with a dumb founded face.

"Byun Baekhyun, who isn't even wavered by the secretary, is flustered over a mere man he met in the hallway? Are you in love or something?"

"Wha-" And with that the elevator doors closed and Sehun walked away with a smirk growing on his thin lips.

"Wh-what is he even… I'm not… what? I…" Baekhyun's mind seemed to have encountered a black hole of thought as he clutched on the silver walls of the ongoing elevator.

 _My angel is Taeyeon. But who is that man? Why… What am I even… WHY AM I BECOMING SO FLUSTERED WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I SPEAK OR THINK STRAIGHT?!_

 **Emotion level: Mental breakdown**

Baekhyun cried and wailed over-dramatically, gripping onto the walls of the elevator and ripping up the posters that were advertising coffee and cookies.

 _Wait._

Baekhyun stopped his tears and straightened himself.

 _Maybe he was just here for like 1 time…_

 _That means that I won't see him again._

 _So it doesn't have anything to do with me either._

 _I'll go back to appreciating my angel…_

 _Yeah, that's right…_

The elevator soon came to a stop with a soft **Bing** , and the blonde male stepped out of the elevator with a forced smile on his face, creeping out all the employees waiting out side.

"That's right… I Byun Baekhyun, shall not be wavered by such a trivial matter… I'm as straight as a pencil…" Baekhyun mumbled to persuade himself as he walked down the hallways that were alight with the sun's persistent light.

 _Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil. Straight as a pencil-_

As soon as he turned left around the corner to come face to face with his office door, he caught a glance of exactly the person he didn't want to catch a glance of.

Park Chanyeol.

 _Why oh why must my bad luck follow me to the ends of earth and-_

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun-ssi, is that you?" The voice of his fellow co-worker echoed down the hallway, making it impossible for the latter to make a quiet escape.

But he knew it was too late to say 'no I'm not baekhyun', because he could feel more than one gaze on his turned back. The gaze of his co-worker and another intense gaze that seemed to shackle Baekhyun to the ground.

Internally crying, he slowly turned around, his blonde bangs slightly in his eyes as he looked over at the two persons in front of his office.

And just to add to Baekhyun's problems, Chanyeol was wearing casual clothes today. A pair of black skinny pants that showed how damn long his legs were and a simple white shirt that defined his well-built arms, his abs literally becoming a washboard for his shirt, his collar bones boldly close to his slightly tanned skin.

"Baekhyun, this is Park Chanyeol and he's going to be working with you for a period of time." The co-worker, Kwangsoo, smiled brightly while pointing at Chanyeol.

Baekhyun's gaze shifted from Kwangsoo over to Chanyeol, immediately meeting the taller's gaze. Chanyeol gave a dazzling smile and held out his left hand. The same big hand Baekhyun had once held.

Hesitantly, Baekhyun brought out his right hand to meet Chanyeol's and they lightly grasped each other. Chanyeol's cold hands startled the smaller and felt like the man was taking all of Baekhyun's body heat away from him.

Baekhyun didn't know why, but whenever he met Chanyeol's gaze, he could never read what was behind it. Behind those deep brown eyes that gazed down into Baekhyun's puppy eyes, was something far more interesting than Baekhyun could imagine.

"Nice to see you again," Chanyeol greeted simply, keeping his formalities.

The smaller blonde gave a small nod, never shifting his eyes away from the other's.

Suddenly Baekhyun was pulled in by a strength way too strong to rebel against, and landed dangerously close to Chanyeol's chest. Before the latter had any time to push away, Chanyeol leaned down so close that his breath hit Baekhyun's ears, making the smaller whimper.

"I look forward to working with you, Baek-hyun-ssi~" The deep playful voice resonated in Baekhyun's ears leaving him flushed a deep red that reached up to his sensitive ears.

The taller figure pulled away, the heat of Chanyeol's body leaving Baekhyun feeling feverish.

… _God save my poor soul, what has this man done to me?_


	6. Dark clouds carry the rain

Kyungsoo's patience was running low. He was so close to just standing up and smacking Baekhyun over the head with the slice of toast on the porcelain plate that was placed on the table in front of him. Baekhyun was most definitely pushing Kyungsoo's buttons. All the wrong damn buttons.

" Byun. Baekhyun. Will you please stop your leg from bouncing around and your hands from violently swirling your already cold coffee and your eyes from looking at the door and the clock every few seconds? If you hate being here so much, then just leave, you buffoon." Kyungsoo gently put his mug down on the wooden table and glared at the older when their eyes made contact. His harsh words always contradicted his calm mood; it was a skill that the boy had adapted at a young age.

It seemed to break the blonde male out of his trance and he immediately denied Kyungsoo's statement, "No, Kyungsoo! I mean… uhm I'm sorry? But… dude, you know the guy I met at work?"

"Hmm? Guy? I don't recall you telling me anything…" Kyungsoo's face clamed slightly and he brought the toast he was about to throw at his best friend to his mouth and began to eat.

"Really? Didn't I? Oh, wait…" Baekhyun brought his finger to his chin in thought and remembered that Kyungsoo wasn't home the other day, so he didn't have a chance to rant to Kyungsoo, instead Sehun had to take that privilege(lol). "Ah right that was when you were at…where were you anyway?"

Kyungsoo's pale skin visibly turned a dark shade of red at the question, Baekhyun raising an eyebrow at the reaction made note to ask him to share all his secrets with him tonight.

"Well, I'll make you tell me that later, but right, listen here. It's important and you have time and I kind of have time so lets talk now so that we can save my sanity." Baekhyun grabbed hold of Kyungsoo's smaller hand and gripped in in assurance.

"What sanity? And what time, you have to leave in 10 min-"

"It all started the other day, right…."

Kyungsoo gave a deep and loud sigh, trying his best to listen to Baekhyun's 'oh so sanity threatening' story.

 **8 minutes later**

Baekhyun is currently bent over on the floor in the hallway of their cozy apartment, tying his shoe laces with one hand while he talks with his other hand.

Kyungsoo is leaning against the door frame, his toast half eaten, hanging from his mouth. His eyes lack any emotion and is determining whether or not to just take the chance to shove the toast into Baekhyun's mouth to shut him up.

But he decided not to. Not because he's kind, or maybe because he's giving Baekhyun a chance to talk for once. Mainly because he has to go to the devil's house again today in an hour. He needs to gather all the energy he has to survive being in the same house as him.

"Right, and then just when I thought I wasn't going to see him again, he's standing there in the fucking hallway with one of my coworkers and he introduces himself as someone who's going to be working with me in the future."

Kyungsoo nods slowly.

"Yeah, and then he… he uhm…HE FUCKING LEANS IN AND WHISPERS IN MY EAR ABOUT HOW HE'S GALD TO BE WORKING WITH ME AND I JUST WAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE- OH SHIT KYUNGSOO I'M LATE BYE OMFG NO"

Before Kyungsoo can question or say goodbye, Baekhyun is racing out of the door, his shoelaces not even tied properly.

About 5 seconds later, Kyungsoo is purposely waiting for Baekhyun to come barging back in, realizing he's forgotten his suitcase again.

But he doesn't come. Even after glancing at the black watch on his right hand, waiting exactly until a minute has passed, Baekhyun still doesn't return.

Kyungsoo lets out another sigh and clicks his tongue in annoyance, pulling out his phone, dialing Baekhyun's number. After two beeps, Baekhyun picks up "Soo, do you miss me so much that-"

"No, your suitcase is lying here on the floor. Come get it you unorganized idiot." Kyungsoo hangs up at the sound of Baekhyun letting out a scream of realization and curse words following out after.

2 minutes later, Baekhyun comes running into the apartment, already covered in sweat at the sudden physical movement.

"I hate my life~ So long, Kyungsoo-ah." Baekhyun's dragged his feet along the way and half-assed leaning over to pick up the brief case.

He looked up at Kyungsoo, who simply raised an eyebrow at him, taking another bite of the toast, completely unaffected by Baekhyun's unorganized state.

"Asshole." Baekhyun pouted.

"I know you are." Kyungsoo didn't even bat an eye before turning his back on Baekhyun, walking to kitchen to clean up. "Have a nice day at work and try not to creep the guy out~"

Baekhyun's pout disappeared in seconds at the mention of the very guy that was the reason for his unorganized stressed out self. Without another word, Baekhyun speed walked out of the door and walked to the building he worked in.

Kyungsoo checked that Baekhyun was gone and a smile somehow slipped through his façade. This was one of the very few times that he got to see Baekhyun's embarrassing side, and this was the first time he'd been so stressed over a man he'd barely met.

It highly amused him to the point that he wanted to meet the man in person, just to see what ability the man might have.

The red-haired male gave a small laugh, "Baekhyun didn't even tell me the name of the guy."

Baekhyun was annoyed with himself. He was annoyed with himself because he was stressed over something that normally he wouldn't make a deal over. And yet, it felt like the taller male had put Baekhyun in a tight position. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that being with Chanyeol was going to be problematic.

 _Problematic?_

Even Baekhyun himself wasn't sure what he meant by those words. Could it be problematic for he himself? Perhaps his own scarred heart? Or maybe even… that he would become problematic for Chanyeol?

He let the thought linger in his head for a while as he walked down the streets of Seoul. He tried to distract himself, thinking of what Kyungsoo could have been doing the other day when the latter didn't come home.

Maybe… things were going well for him? But wait, Kyungsoo isn't even gay… right?

 _Chanyeol probably isn't gay either…_

The male cursed to himself as the pathetic accusations floated around his mind and stayed on the tip of his tongue, no matter how bad he wanted them to disappear.

Baekhyun was never the type to stay sad for long. He'd always find a reason to become happy again like his usual bubbly self. Or at least distract himself from the problem.

"That's right," Baekhyun wiped the frown off of his lips and his eyes narrowed in determination, staring at nothing in particular. "I don't have time to focus on such things at a time like this… I forgot to comb my damn bed hair!" Baekhyun cried out in his usual overly dramatic tone, noticing his reflection in the window of a on passing car.

It honestly wasn't too bad. Just a few strands at the back stood up weirdly, which he hoped that he's later be able to hide with his sky blue sweater or at least pat it down with water.

"Wow, dude," Baekhyun hadn't noticed that he'd already reached his destination until he recognized the deep voice that belonged to a certain baby-faced male. "Did you give up on life or something?"

The smaller male turned to Sehun, a little ticked off by the comment, but decided to ignore it none of the less. Sehun stood tall as usual next to Baekhyun, his skinny legs covered by ripped dark jeans emphasizing the height of them.

 _Now is not the time to be jealous, Byun Baekhyun._

"I'm fine." Baekhyun gave out a sigh, not even bothering to reply to Sehun's insults, catching the younger off guard.

The platinum blonde male didn't even bother holding back his laugh as he walked the rest of the way to the office next to Baekhyun, "If you say so, hyung~"

Baekhyun's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Sehun only called people 'hyung' when he was asking for something or mocking someone. The smaller knew it was the latter.

"ARGH!" Baekhyun had had enough and started speed walking towards the office in a huff. Even from a long distance away from Sehun, he could literally see the smug look on his face as he found pleasure in Baekhyun's state of confusion/stress.

"Friend, my ass." Baekhyun snorted as he reached the automatic doors that welcomed him with warm temperatures and the smell of paper, something he didn't mind too much. In fact, over the couple of months he'd been working there, he would immediately notice if the smell of paper disappeared from his daily life.

"Good morning." Baekhyun put on a smile that wasn't so convincing to him, but his coworkers seemed to buy it, judging by their greetings.

"Good morning."

"Morning, hyung!"

"G'morning."

 _Who here speaks with that slang lol?_

"Good morning, Baekhyun." A higher pitched female voice caught his attention amongst the greetings he received. He turned his head to the right where he spotted Taeyeon standing next to the coffee machine with another female coworker that Baekhyun didn't know the name of.

"Taeyeon, Good morning." Baekhyun seemed to genuinely brighten his smile at the sound of the girl's voice and presence in general.

He missed the blush rising on the girl's face.

Baekhyun could confidently say that he was attracted to Taeyeon. She was very pretty, her long blonde hair shaping her small pale face, stopping just below her petit shoulders. She had always been kind to Baekhyun and helped him out when he had first arrived, starting their friendship as coworkers.

But Baekhyun didn't know how Taeyeon felt. He didn't know if she had a boyfriend or if she was still single, or if she was even straight in the first place. He basically knew nothing about her, which saddened him sometimes, but he'd reassure himself by saying that not knowing was more fun, that way he could find out, just like finding the pieces of a puzzle and putting them together to make a picture.

To avoid attracting strange looks from people for staring at Taeyeon for too long, he dragged himself away from the entrance towards the elevator to get to his office, despite his will to just run away into the hills.

Baekhyun pulled his hand out of his leather coat pocket and pressed the button to call the elevator. Without noticing, Baekhyun had dressed up today for some reason. He was wearing skinny black ripped jeans, a simple white V-neck and his favorite black leather jacket over the top. It was simple, but that was his style. Simple, in Baekhyun's opinion, could never go wrong.

The elevator arrived with a loud 'ding' and two people stepped out, Baekhyun entering afterward. The doors closed with just him inside, leaving his thoughts to wander again as he stared down at Seoul from the window that ran down the entire building.

" _I look forward to working with you, Baek-hyun-ssi~"_

Baekhyun shivered at the memory.

His impossibly deep voice, deep brown eyes, the lurking smirk that barely left his red lips, his large, rough hands as cold as stone, the intimidating presence that made anyone feel small, his piercing gaze never breaking contact before him.

He was unpredictable. Impossible to read.

Park Chanyeol was like reaching out to a cloud.

Once you reached out, he'd disappear without a trace, unnoticed.

It scared Baekhyun. A person that had such distinctive features was hard to miss, but Chanyeol could go beyond that.

But beyond was something… No, somewhere he didn't want to go.

If anything, he shouldn't involve himself with the male.

He shouldn't reach out to that cloud.

Park Chanyeol was someone Baekhyun needed to avoid at all costs.

Baekhyun wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to walk into his office. He wasn't ready to face the reality. Or his sexuality.

At this point in time, the blonde male was stealthily running from wall to wall, making sure he didn't run into anyone annoying, loud or… Park Chanyeol.

He turned down one more corridor and his office door came into sight, Baekhyun heightening his guard as he approached it. He ran and performed a small ninja jump to the right of the room, hesitating as he brought his head to the edge of the doorframe, peeking inside.

Through the small gap, he could see 2 males joking and messing around the printer and another male who had his face buried in his computer already. Chanyeol didn't seem to be present.

Baekhyun let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Just the thought of not having Chanyeol staring holes in him as he worked sent relief through his now slightly more relaxed body.

"Seriously?! You said that to him?!" Baekhyun squinted his eyes, looking at the two males at the printer. He recognized the voice as Taehyung's, the cutest but weirdest one of them.

"Yeah. I was like 'Rapmon, you got no jams' and he started sobbing in the corner!" The taller male next to Taehyung started to crack up telling the story to Taehyung who was also finding it hard to keep is composure.

The taller male had light brown hair, in contrast to Taehyung's bright orange hair. His name was Hoseok.

"Guys." One word from the guy who had his head buried in his laptop shut the two males up immediately and they apologized before heading back to their assigned seats.

The one who seemed to be in a bad mood at the moment wasn't actually as cold as he was acting now, but every now and then he had mood swings. He had bright yellow hair and hooded eyes that made him look sleepy 24/7.

His name was Lay.

Baekhyun chuckled at the sight of his coworkers, still peeking into the room. He hadn't noticed before, but the three of them seemed to leave a big impression on him and he had sub-consciously started missing them over the 3 weeks he was off work. It was nice seeing them again, even if Lay seemed to be cranky as fuck today.

"What are you peeking at?" Baekhyun's eyes widened. His shoulders immediately tensed up at the deep voice that resonated through his ears. A familiar hot breath was hitting the nape of his neck and he could feel the man's piercing stare on him.

Baekhyun flinched on instinct put covered it up as he moved to the side looking up to meet Chanyeol's handsome face. He had that smirk on his lips that Baekhyun found hard not to notice.

"N-nothing." Baekhyun cursed himself for stuttering. It wasn't like him at all.

This wasn't like Baekhyun _at all._

"Really, now?" Chanyeol gave an amused look, raising his eyebrow in the process, "So you do that stealthy wall dodging stuff everyday?"

 _H-HE- HE SAW THAT?! HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN THERE?! HE REALLY IS A CLOUD…_

Baekhyun's face unwillingly turned a dark shade of red, his shoes becoming very interesting to look at all of a sudden.

 _Wait._

 _Byun Baekhyun, this is no time to be flustered by such a thing._

Baekhyun suddenly straightened himself up and looked directly into Chanyeol's deep brown eyes with determination that Chanyeol seemed to like.

"I-I was just practicing. I do Taekwondo and I was just… experimenting."

 _Experimenting. Seriously Baekhyun? Of all things…_

Much to Baekhyun's surprise, Chanyeol broke out into a small laughter, his eyes crinkling slightly.

This wasn't what Baekhyun expected.

Chanyeol wasn't supposed to smile.

He was supposed to be a cloud that nobody could reach no matter what.

But from what the blonde male had seen just now, Chanyeol's smile and laugh was genuine and seemed to light up the world. Not to mention that his mouth, lips and teeth were also perfect.

 _Stop it, Baekhyun._

"I've never heard that one before," Chanyeol's smile was soft, but his movements contradicted him. Using his height to his advantage, the silver haired male towered over Baekhyun, placing his left hand against the wall next to the smaller's head.

Baekhyun cursed under his breath. It was getting hot, and he knew that wasn't a good sign.

Again. Chanyeol returned to being that cloud. His thoughts unreadable, despite Baekhyun staring right into the taller's eyes.

Chanyeol took a step closer to Baekhyun and leaned down to his height next to the blonde's ear. They were practically sharing the same body heat, breathing each other's scent in.

Baekhyun wanted to speak up. He wanted to form words, confront the male, tell the taller to back off, but every word, every single thing he wanted to say got caught up in his throat.

He had to snap out of it.

"C-chan…" Baekhyun could only whimper out the taller's name, much to Baekhyun's hatred.

Chanyeol seemed to think differently though.

"Yes, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol lips purposely brushed against the smaller's flushed red ear.

Chanyeol's deep voice almost made Baekhyun's legs buckle. Almost.

 _Push him off. Say something. Just… do something._

Baekhyun was in a state of confusion, the rising blush not helping him, only making him dizzier.

None of them said anything; the silence so tense that it made Baekhyun question how he even got in this situation.

Baekhyun hadn't noticed Chanyeol's right hand reach for the door knob of their office door, so when it clicked open and the hallway turned from deadly quiet to embarrassingly loud, it was Hoseok's laugh that made Baekhyun finally snap out of it.

He broke the eye contact first, like always and turned his head towards the door. Chanyeol removed his left hand from beside the blonde's head and ushered him inside first.

"Ladies first." The taller mockingly teased, his smug look returning once again.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, finally gaining back his confidence and walked right past Chanyeol without sparing him a glance, simply replying with his trademark harsh tone, "'Lady', my ass."

Chanyeol just chuckled, following him into the office room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hyung! Good morning!" Hoseok had very sensitive ears and Baekhyun swears the boy could hear things from about 200 meters away. Even Taehyun hadn't heard them enter.

"M-morning." Baekhyun inwardly cursed for stuttering and shook his head, trying to regain his focus.

"Oh, good morning Baekhyun. Oh, Chanyeol as well? Why are you two coming in together?" Taehyun was the quick one that caught onto things way too quickly for Baekhyun's liking.

The blonde could literally feel Chanyeol smirking behind him.

"W-we just uh, ran into each other in the uhm… elevator."

Taehyun raised an eyebrow, his lips pressed together into a thin line, but he let it go anyway.

He swore he heard Chanyeol chuckle.

"BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun blinked and the male that had been cold to the others just a few moments before had now jumped on top of Baekhyun and was holding him in a rib-crushing embrace.

Chanyeol had to take a step to the side to avoid getting hit by Lay's flying body and Baekhyun's startled one.

"Woah, woah hold on- can't breath!" Baekhyun's face was flushing bright red at the extremely touchy contact that Lay seemed to love, saying that it was his way of showing his affection.

"THE WEED I ORDERED FINALLY CAME!" Lay was always happiest when talking about drugs, he should have known better.

 _But jesus, my hears are having hard time dealing with his wailing and cries of happiness._

"Okay, okay I get so- Lay let me breathe here!" Baekhyun started to hit the unresponsive male, finally catching his attention.

"Oh, whoops, sorry man. Lost my cool for a sec." Lay stepped away from the blonde, his cheeks turning rosy.

 _For a sec, he said. He does that nearly every time._

Baekhyun simply laughed it off, rearranging his crumpled leather jacket that had fallen off of his small frame.

He missed the dark look that came from the male in the doorway. His eyes lingering on the blonde's body and slightly disheveled hair at the nape of his pale neck.

"Well then," Baekhyun flinched when he felt a large hand on the small of his back. Chanyeol's hand at that. "Let's get to work then."

 _It was just a friendly doing. That's right, nothing weird._

 _I'm straight as a pencil. Straight as a fucking pencil._

"Are they always like that?"

Chanyeol's deep voice was the only thing that echoed in the small office room other than the sound of Baekhyun tapping on the keyboard. Hoseok, Taehyung were called downstairs to do a delivery and Lay, Baekhyun assumed, was probably in the cafeteria trying to bribe the cooks into giving him what he called a 'early lunch' at 10 in the morning.

The blonde male looked up from his laptop to meet Chanyeol's eyes, across the room. He nearly flinched at the intensity of the male's gaze. Deciding that avoiding his eyes was a better solution, he did so.

"What?" Baekhyun raised his eyebrow in question.

"You friends, I mean. A lot of physical contact with each other?"

 _What's with this sudden interest?_

"Oh, uhm, yeah. Lay lived abroad in America for two years and he became accustomed to their… interactions."

 _Why is it that all my words seem to sound like they have some kind of hidden meaning?_

The younger shifted slightly in his seat, his gaze speaking for him. 'Explain.'

"W-well he's kinda touchy and stuff and I guess you might feel uncomfortable if he comes up to you all touchy, giving you all kinds of hugs and kisses. But… you get used to it?"

Chanyeol's intense expression twitched for a second, then suddenly relaxed. His intense gaze vanished and the atmosphere became a little bit more breathable than before.

"…It seems that he's not alone then." Chanyeol's lips turned upwards in to a playful smirk.

Baekhyun froze. He wasn't sure why he did, but he had a strange feeling that the situation he was in wasn't going to be easy for him.

"N-not alone?" The blonde repeated, partially to himself.

"Yeah," The taller male resumed looking at his computer, the smirk not leaving his lips, "I lived in America for a while too."

… _Did he just say that?_

 _Is he implying that-_

Chanyeol caught Baekhyun staring, his mouth hanging slightly open. Baekhyun blushed all the way up to his ears at the sight of Chanyeol's overly friendly smile that seemed to hide his entire being behind.

"Well, seems you're used to it, you won't have any problems, right?"

 _H-h-he just implied that he's as touchy as Lay. And that pressuring friendly smile didn't look merciful at all!_

 _ISN'T THIS JUST SEXUAL HARRASSMENT?!_

This cloud named Park Chanyeol just became a troublesome cloud that might hover over Baekhyun for a long time.


	7. Tiring mondays

I didn't have much time to write this month :( But this is the start of development and I really hope I'll have more time over the next month to submit a reasonably okay chapter! But anyway, have some cheese ^^

Soundtracks:

watch?v=dzAwJW107nk

watch?v=OSSwkhYoyXw

watch?v=4fgPSpduQRI

watch?v=ki_84bn84Ss

watch?v=uzhgipMn-98

 _Fuck clouds, this tall lanky handsome mother fucker is koala bear, I swear._

Baekhyun let out a deep loud sigh, not caring for the startled gasps heard from workers that were loitering around the hallway next to Baekhyun's target.

The vending machine.

The tired young man dragged his feet across the polished tiled floor, his eyes drooping out of their sockets making him question how the hell he knew where the vending machine was.

Once the familiar black box was in his range of sight just above his feet, he used all the strength he could manage to pull his head up and look at the contents the machine could offer him today. He grabbed a white mug from the top of the machine and placed in the holder before rummaging through his ripped jeans pocket to find any left over change to feed the coffee maker.

He had been to the same damn machine every day for two weeks now. The amount of work had drastically increased, meaning not only computer work, but also constant deliveries to people all over the city. That also meant that he has had to get up earlier and return home late without getting to eat his beloved roommate's cuisine and company. But above all of these problems, there was one in particular that was constantly pulling him around and pushing all his buttons.

That problem might be better known as the cloud that suddenly changed into a koala bear, Park Chanyeol.

"Americano… Caffe latte… Machiato? …Espresso? I've had all of these already though…" Baekhyun's forehead collided not so lightly against the glass barrier as he murmured incoherent words under his breath.

Baekhyun didn't like making decisions. More like, he isn't good at making decisions and always ends up with the opposite thing happening to him, as if all negativity was just dropped upon his poor petit shoulders.

Just as he was about to pull away (because suddenly seeing his tired reflection startled himself), a large hand drifted passed him and the sound of a button being clicked snapped Baekhyun out of his state of shock because, _hey what the fuck that was my money._

The blonde male could feel a familiar intimidating presence behind him, his body becoming increasingly hot as they basically shared the same air, close yet so far away.

The smaller's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance as he pictured Chanyeol's mocking smirk spread across his sinful thick red lips.

 _Inner pervert, not right now_

Baekhyun watched as the white porcelain mug began to fill up with the selected dark liquid that he recognized and nearly hit Chanyeol because, _not espresso again..._

His suffering only lasted a second though, as a lighter brown substance dripped into the cup followed by a creamy white fluff that wasn't fluffy or liquid-like enough to be cream or milk, to which he assumed it was half and half.

Still not facing around to Chanyeol who was staring holes into the male, he brought his small pale hands up to take hold of the mug gracefully, cupping his delicate fingers around the warm handle.

Baekhyun stared down at the enticing drink and wondered how on earth something he didn't even know the name of could make his mouth overflow with anticipation. Finally giving in to the temptation, he brought the mug to his slightly chapped lips, tasting the flavors that danced together on his satisfied tongue before swallowing.

… _Sweet._

"…Is it alright?" The deep voice held a nervous shake in it, worried that the boy might lash out at him for getting him a shitty drink.

Baekhyun turned around on his heel to be met with Chanyeol's concerned face ( _that's a new one_ ), his warm dark orbs staring down at the latter with all the care in the world.

Honestly, Baekhyun found it cute.

Baekhyun's tilted his head up as his eyelashes fluttered closed into the cutest eye-smile Chanyeol had ever seen, face beaming at the giant with a big sincere grin that basically shouted 'it's great.'

The worry soon left Chanyeol's features and were soon replaced with a satisfied smile and a hint of blush across his rosy cheeks.

Just as Baekhyun brought the mug back up to his lips, he felt a large cold hand place itself upon the smaller's head, fingers intertwined with strands of silky strawberry blonde hair.

The boy felt his face heat up at the contact and froze in his tracks, immediately swallowing the coffee in his mouth at the sight of Chanyeol's toned chest through his white shirt.

It was only then that he realized how tall the male was as he towered over Baekhyun, the blonde barely reaching Chanyeol's shoulders. He was starting to feel smaller by the second and the thought of being trampled over by this giant was not such a pleasant thing.

Chanyeol eventually pulled his hand away, stroking the stubborn blonde hairs back down and stepping back slightly to see Baekhyun in full sight. This time he was smiling lightly to himself at the feeling of the smaller's fluffy hair between his fingers.

"Hm, what's wrong Baekie?" Soon enough, the angelic smile made a complete flip into a teasing devil-like smirk, his eyebrow cocked up in fake concern, "You're face is red. Did your heart skip a beat?"

Baekhyun finally snapped out of his trance and shot the elder a glare that Chanyeol avoided completely and simply chuckled thinking it was 'cute'.

"As if, dick." Baekhyun spat.

"A dick you want, that is." Chanyeol gave him a cockier smirk, cupping the younger's face to tilt his head upwards, looking each other dead in the eye.

Baekhyun almost laughed at him, but his will to whack him in the face was stronger but settled for not doing so, only 'cause he had a handsome face.

The male leaned away from Chanyeol's hand, giving him a teasing smile in return just to get back at him before walking away, "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't swing that away."

Chanyeol simply chuckled, the deep voice filling up the silence in the hallway, echoing though Baekhyun's ears, sending unwanted shivers down his spine.

"You'd be surprised how many people have said that… and I think you know how they ended up."

Baekhyun didn't turn back around. He didn't dare face Chanyeol. He was scared.

Scared that he might start walking into the man's trap.

 _Annoying._

 _Annoying, annoying, annoying._

 _So damn annoying._

"K-kai ah!" A blonde hook-up that Jongin didn't even know the name of moaned in a high-pitched tone as he sucked and kissed across her pale skin and full sized bust.

… _Annoying damn it._

Jongin pulled away from the girl's body a let out a deep frustrated sigh, messing up his brown hair.

"W-why'd you stop?" The girl squeaked, her fake blue eyes clouded by one-sided lust that Jongin for some reason was turned off by.

"Unsatisfying." Jongin didn't waste any time explaining and got off the bed with ease, not bothering to say goodbye as he grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door of the girl's apartment, his shirt long forgotten.

Jongin was unsatisfied. Something was missing. For the past week he felt like he had forgotten something and constantly checked his phone to find an answer that he never received.

It was so, so annoying.

The girls with beautiful faces and bodies to kill didn't appeal to him and their fake high-pitched squeaking moans made him cringe. The thing he was missing or had forgotten was driving him absolutely insane.

He was so unfocused and confused. Annoyed and frustrated. To the point that he couldn't even satisfy his abnormal desires with anyone without being turned off almost the minute they undressed.

Jongin found himself in front of the familiar towering front doors of the residence he resided at. For some reason, he found himself ringing the doorbell instead of just heading straight inside even though he knew the front door was most likely open as usual.

Within seconds the door opened, revealing a startled male with big-doe eyes staring up at Jongin in confusion and slight concern at how the taller furrowed his eyebrows, the beads of sweat forming against his sun kissed skin.

"J-jongin?" Kyungsoo's eyes flickered across Jongin's face to inspect him, not noticing the intensity of the brunette's stare.

The red-haired male didn't get a reply but thought it was best if they went inside to discuss or stare at each other.

"I'll go get water." Kyungsoo awkwardly turned away from Jongin who seemed to be in a daze, still staring at the boy as if he was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

Kyungsoo took small rushed steps through the hallway only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled back by a strong force that caused him to nearly fall backwards.

"W-wha-" The smaller let out a startled screech as began to feel himself falling back as he hit something hard. More like someone hard.

"Kyungsoo~" Kyungsoo's eyes widened in surprise at the sound of Jongin whining like a baby. Jongin, who slept with people for fun, was clinging onto him while whining.

 _What the actual fuck is happening-_

Jongin's hands found themselves gripped around Kyungsoo's sleeves and spun him around easily, pulling the very confused boy into a hug.

"W-wha- J-jongin?!" Kyungsoo squirmed around in the taller's embrace attempting to escape, but only resulted in the brunette pulling him in closer and pressing his face in the nook of Kyungsoo's pale neck.

"…Stay still, 'Soo…" The whine came out as more of a mumbled order that the boy didn't pay as much attention to because, _holy shit did he just call me 'Soo'?!_

Jongin was making slightly heavy breaths, the warmth of them melting against the smaller's neck, making him quiver at the sensation that occurred every few seconds. Kyungsoo could feel his body burning, his face probably a blushing mess despite knowing that he shouldn't hold these kind of feelings towards Jongin the player or even straight men.

 _I… I-I've got to push away…uhm…to hell with this position, where the fuck are my arms?!_

At war with his mind, Kyungsoo was finding it hard to figure out what was happening while Jongin was clinging to him for life causing the smaller's neck to be stuck looking upwards at the white ceiling that stood high over their heads.

After finding out where they were situated, Kyungsoo attempted to push away only to notice something very weird beneath his hands.

 _What is tha-_

 _FUcK, where is his shirt at tho?!_

Kyungsoo let out a gasp followed by a quiet whimper when he realized that his hands were situated upon Jongin's bare toned chest, the taller not helping when he sneaked an arm around the latter's waist, pressing their bodies together.

"Y-yah! Let go!" Kyungsoo let out a cry of resistance at the feeling of their skin in contact with each other, something he barely let anyone do because he was an awkward and squishy penguin that enjoyed personal space.

"No…You smell good, Kyunggie…" Jongin was still mumbling absurd shit in Kyungsoo's neck, the vibrations making the boy's legs weak.

 _No, no, no. Fuck no, nope, no._

"I smell like cleaning detergent and old mops, you moron. And I'm hyung to you!" Kyungsoo, finally gathering the courage and strength, pushed against the male's chest and stepped a safe meter and a half away from the man.

Jongin was quiet for a moment, as if long in thought, "No, you smell like chocolate."

Kyungsoo was tied between feeling honored and heart-struck or simply confused and suspicious of Jongin's behavior.

"Did you get hit by a car or something? Why are you saying weird crap?" Kyungsoo's voice started to die out as he realized the male wasn't even listening to his words, raking the red-head's body over as if he was mentally undressing him.

"Quit it." Kyungsoo's joking tone shook Jongin from his trance, the taller's eyes meeting Kyungsoo's, a hint of somewhat pain hidden underneath the statement.

"What?" Jongin felt the need to ask this ridiculously dumb question just to see the boy's reaction.

"You're just messing around." Jongin felt a strange pang in his chest, the words harsh to his ears despite being used to hearing the same phrases over and over again.

Before Jongin could open his mouth to reply, the red-haired boy was already on his way back into the kitchen, his steps slightly faster than usual as he disappeared out of sight.

Jongin was annoyed.

He was annoyed that he only felt pain when those words came from the male's mouth.

He was annoyed that he had heard the same thing from countless women he had slept with and overlooked the insults, not batting an eye.

He was annoyed that he felt this way.

He was annoyed that it was Kyungsoo.


	8. Bitter-Sweet

Do Kyungsoo had always been a child of many talents.

He was always spoken fondly upon by neighboring parents and teachers that acknowledged his efforts and skills.

He was intelligent for his age, his vocabulary and knowledge mostly obtained by the amount of times he sat in front of a book. A quick learner, he was told.

His manners were also better than other classmates he attended school with and spoke with formal tone to everyone he met.

His singing abilities too.

His voice, even back then, was a quite deep and velvety sound that others enjoyed listening to.

However, his voice wasn't heard often.

And that was because; the boy of many talents was in fact, very shy and quiet.

When kids his age were all gathering together, playing and teasing each other, Kyungsoo was sitting at his desk either reading a book or gazing quietly out of the window.

Even to the other kids, the male seemed to be afraid of approaching him because of the serious aura that surrounded him, as if he was pushing everyone away.

Up until his second year of middle school, he was always alone, studying or applying more knowledge to his brain.

He was still quiet shy, but now he was prideful in what he did. Over that past year, he'd even taken a liking to cooking and taught himself how to professionally cook, set and serve a meal.

It was a hobby that he didn't want anyone other than his family to know though.

One day, however, everything changed.

A transfer student.

Kyungsoo had thought it was slightly strange for someone to transfer 3 months into the semester, but perhaps they had a reason for doing so. He let it be, it wasn't something that was going to concern him anyway.

That morning was a bright morning, the sun was out and the sky was a deep blue without a cloud in sight.

The heavy classroom door slid open suddenly, rays on sunlight shining throughout the large room of students that all turned their heads in unison towards what appeared to be a person.

Hint: Small person.

Kyungsoo couldn't see much. He was squinting and on top of that his eye sight wasn't very good in the first place, so a small figure entering the room was all he could see for a while.

His eyes slowly began to adjust and he could make out some of the persons features.

He assumed that it was a boy. He had a cute bowl cut that covered his small face, fringe slightly covering the boy's eyes.

 _Transfer student,_ he assumed.

"Hello everybody, my name is Byun Baekhyun A.k.a Bacon. Let's all be friends so we can act like a full breakfast!" From what Kyungsoo could make out, the so-called 'bacon' boy was going to be loud and the dumb mood-maker of the class.

Baekhyun had already lost his chance with Kyungsoo the minute he stepped through the sliding doors with heaven's rays of sunlight and smoke appearing out of nowhere.

He was sure to put a fine line between them.

The brunette must have spaced out right then and there, because the only reason he came to again was because two pairs of arms were waving about in an alien-like manner in front of his face, making him flinch backwards in his seat slightly.

Kyungsoo stared into space in confusion for the first 0.5 seconds and then his eyebrows furrowed, lips forming an annoyed frown as he glanced up to see whatever it was that was attached to those alien arms.

He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the still blinding light that seemed to radiate off of the boy in front of him.

 _Who the hell does he think he is-_

"You weren't even listening to me!" A soft voice sang its way through Kyungsoo's ears, lifting his furrowed eyebrows and frown off of his features. "I said~ I'm your new desk neighbor, look after me well!"

This was a first for Kyungsoo.

He'd never met anyone with a voice similar to his own or with an even better one, but now, standing right in front of him with a playful pout on his face, was Byun Bacon- _I mean_ \- Baekhyun possessing one of the most beautiful voices he's ever heard.

Though it was full of aegyo.

… _Ew._

Once he owl-boy's eyes returned to their original size, he blinked himself back to reality and gave a quiet answer, "Oh, is that so."

Kyungsoo could feel everyone's eyes on him and the boy standing in front of him. He could feel all of their gazes burning into him, their complete attention directed towards the two. It was uncomfortable, almost humiliating.

He shied away, quickly turned his head away, facing the window that was on the right side of the classroom next to his desk.

Kyungsoo knew he blew it.

Within just a few seconds of meeting someone, he'd already focused his attention elsewhere, probably leaving the boy quite startled and embarrassed.

 _It's okay Kyungsoo, it has nothing to do with you anyway._

 _It's okay._

 _I'm used to it._

He could feel his heart proceed in the process of freezing over, numbing his emotions so his feelings wouldn't interfere, his mind settling for a blank white as he stared out the window.

A sigh was heard.

Kyungsoo wouldn't move, but his eyes sub-consciously rolled to the corner to see what would happen next.

 _Would he curse at me?_

 _Would he tell me how terrible I am?_

 _Would he just walk away?_

Thousands of questions with unknown answers rushed through the boy's head, as if taunting him for what was to come.

It all depended on the transfer student.

It was his decision.

Another sigh, this time deeper.

 _Disappointment, perhaps?_

"You," The transfer student's voice had took a turn and spoke in monotone as he placed a hand down on the smaller's desk, leaning forward slightly. "You're quite stubborn, aren't you?"

Kyungsoo mouth fell open.

 _What the hell is he-_

"Ha! You're finally looking this way!" Baekhyun's tone warmed up once again, his lips cracking into a soft smile.

Kyungsoo didn't know why on earth he felt like this, but he would best describe the feeling as, 'horrified'.

 _This guy… Is he the joker or something? He's tricking me into doing things…_

"Don't look so shocked! It hurts me when you look at me like that~" Baekhyun brought his other hand to his chest motioning his 'pain'.

 _This transfer student is really creepy-_

"If you're gonna be stubborn like that, nobody's gonna want to approach you, ya know." Baekhyun's smile almost looked sad as he came into eye contact with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo wanted to reply. He wanted to ask how this Baekhyun person could read him like an open book that not even his mother could read.

"Baekhyun, please take your seat. Class is starting!" A high-pitched female voice called from the teacher's desk and the boy obeyed, moving to his seat beside the dark-haired male.

Kyungsoo forced his mouth closed, his lips forming a line on his straight face and delicate features that had underlying disappointed hidden behind.

Even though Kyungsoo was academically smart and always concentrated, he couldn't focus.

After Baekhyun had come in and approached him without a care in the world, it felt like his world was collapsing on itself.

It was an unfamiliar, confusing emotion that he didn't like.

It made him unnecessarily nervous and anxious.

Kyungsoo stared up at the board and tried to read the math equations written in white chalk, but he couldn't.

He knew those equations. He had read them before in his textbooks, but it felt as if he didn't recognize them.

Familiar, yet so unfamiliar.

He felt strange.

He blinked to himself a couple times, trying to regain his focus, trying to grab hold of his rushing mind.

It was then that he felt something slip under his arm that was placed on the table.

He suddenly felt like himself again.

When he was sure the teacher wasn't looking his way, he glanced down at his arm and moved it slightly to see a small slip of squared paper tucked under it.

He quickly reached for it and brought his body lower to the table before opening the mysterious paper that had appeared next to him.

Once he opened it up, his eyes read over the words written messily across the paper.

He was surprised he could even read the gibberish.

'You're lonely, right? Let's be friends! My name is Baekhyun btw ^^'

Kyungsoo couldn't control the small giggle that settled in the back of his throat as he glanced over at the only suspect that had a red flush across his face.

Baekhyun eyes came into contact with the boy's own and the latter immediately brought his two fingers up to form a peace sign and a barely audible word that brought another heavenly smile to the other's features.

 _Sure!_

Kim Jongin had been asleep pretty much the whole day by now.

It was currently 15:34 on the clock next to his bed on the night table and he had his head stuffed comfortably in the white sheets of his fortress.

The male hadn't slept that well in a while.

He stretched out his long folded limbs and let a small groan escape his lips as he felt his muscles tense and then relax. He pushed himself up from the warm sheets and sat up in the middle of his bed, flinching slightly at the suddenly cold.

He quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed and swiftly sprung up to a stand still.

The world wasn't spinning. Nor was his mind a jungle. His body felt relaxed and his mood was more than neutral.

"Was it a phase?" Jongin brought his hand up to his brown locks and brushed them back with his bony fingers, letting the silkiness glide between them as he furrowed his eyebrows slightly in confusion.

Well, he wasn't sure why he'd been feeling strange lately.

Today he wasn't feeling annoyed, frustrated, confused or pissed. He felt calm with himself. It was relaxing yet somewhat… empty.

"Ah."

Jongin chuckled to himself as he glanced down at his shirtless toned upper body.

If anything was empty, it was his stomach that was currently demanding food.

Not bothering to change or fetch a shirt, he walked towards the door and opened it to hear silence.

It wasn't any less nor more normal than usual.

He stepped out into the quiet hallway, his feet dragging along the ground as he turned to close the white door shut.

The ground was cold on his feet, but it didn't faze him.

He took long strides down the hallway until he was met with the stairs that connected the two floors of the mansion together.

He hopped down the stairs, one by one as a rhythm played through his head in beat to his feet that made not so quiet slaps against the porcelain surface until he got to the bottom where the wooden floors welcomed him.

It was still quiet, and only then did Jongin begin to think that it was slightly off.

He'd remember hearing clinking and sounds of movement even from upstairs in his room.

But the house remained quiet.

A lonely quiet.

His steps became quicker as he headed into the living room, trying to find something that could fill the deafening silence that echoed throughout the house.

The room was tidy.

The slick black couches were placed perfectly opposite each other, the same amount of creaseless pillows on each side, a white blanket placed neatly on the back.

The curtains were drawn to the right side of the window, letting in the remaining sunlight the day had to offer.

Everything from the carpet to the TV, from the small wooden table to the tall cupboards, was clean and tidy.

Jongin spun on his foot and headed back to hallway where it'd take him to the conservatory and pool, but stopped when he heard his stomach growl.

 _Right, I'm hungry._

Remembering what he even came downstairs for in the first place, he took a right half way down the hallway and entered the kitchen that was also, spotless.

He headed towards the holy object that held what he described as his lover and all time favorite thing to do, (the fridge full of food) and (eating), and opened to the tall doors to let his stomach get what it wanted.

He almost broke down crying when he saw the sight of his lover bare of food. There was absolutely nothing in the fridge except for one egg, two slices of cheese and milk.

The world was indeed falling apart.

He closed the two fridge doors and was about to head back up to his room to cry, but halted in his steps when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

He stood there for a second, not wanting to turn around to find something that shouldn't be there in his house. His eyes tried to observe what they could from where he was standing, but he failed to understand what the hell it was.

All he knew was that it was on the table. And it looked like some blob thing. Which he failed to understand why it was there or if it was some unknown life form.

 _Jongin, stop dreaming big, there are no aliens here._

Finally gathering the courage, he turned his body and head _very_ slowly around to face the creature that had the guts to be on his kitchen table.

 _Who the hell is on my-_

Jongin froze on the spot when he realized that no; it was neither a creature nor a blob that was situated on his table.

It wasn't an alien, but the very person that cleaned the house instead.

Cleaner boy. On his table.

 _What the heck is he doing on the table? And why does he look like a blob?_

Jongin stealthily approached the boy with light steps, just in case it moved.

 _That sounds like I'm scared of him, that's not right._

He arrived on the opposite side of the table and came to see the full picture and understand a little bit better than before.

Cleaner boy- no, Do Kyungsoo was currently sitting on a chair with his upper body hunched over the table, the right side of his face glued to the surface while his hands held a bottle of cleaning detergent and a cloth.

… _What a sight._

Jongin was pretty much on the verge of laughing his head off because, the boy that was super stubborn and cold was sleeping like a baby penguin on his kitchen table.

 _I mean, what are the chances?_

Before the tanned male knew it, he had his phone out and was taking photos of the poor, defenseless sleeping boy.

At first it was just one or two shots from across the table, but he then started to move closer to the smaller male, snapping shots of his sleeping face without knowing how dangerously close he was.

It was about the fifteenth shot when he was so close that he could feel Kyungsoo's soft breathing against his own skin.

… _When did I get so close?_

Jongin wasn't sure why but when he knew that he shouldn't be that close and that he should've backed off by now, he wanted to look closer.

He lowered his phone slightly and gazed down at the boy, taking note of every inch of his being.

He was immediately drawn to the boy's slightly parted full heart-shaped lips that held a beautiful pink-red color to them. Every now and then, they would move as if he was mumbling something but no voice cam out.

Jongin moved his gaze to the bridge of Kyungsoo's nose that sharply sculpted the area around his eyes that gently closed, allowing him to see the length of his eyelashes and how they were naturally slightly curled upwards.

His disheveled fluffy red hair looked like clouds that begged to be touched, his bangs falling slightly in the way of his eyes, bringing out his thick eyebrows that were not furrowed together for once.

He subconsciously brought up his hand and gently brushed a few strands of red locks that strayed away from the rest, bringing them across to the other side of his forehead.

Just like he thought, _super soft._

Jongin's eyes raked over his features and then fell on the boy's neck in particular. His neck was thicker than a girl's but too thin to be a guy's, but also possessed a manly Adam's apple that bounced every time the male swallowed.

It was there that his skin was the palest. It was a smooth milky white surface that reflected the daylight and appeared as if it was glowing.

He felt something weird bubble in his chest as his eyes gazed lower onto the neck of his shirt that was a size too big.

Kyungsoo's collarbones were standing proudly against the skin and almost looked somewhat seductive in way.

Jongin blinked.

 _Did I just call him seductive?_

He looked back down at the male with curious eyes that took in all he could see. He hadn't thought this in the beginning, but he soon began to see the beauty, which Kyungsoo absentmindedly retained.

Jongin could feel himself sweating although he hadn't done anything.

He felt nervous and as if a strange bubbly feeling was immersing deep inside of his chest.

It was all so mysterious and strange, yet… exciting in a way.

Jongin was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a small mewl/groan type sound escape the sleeping boy's throat, stirring from his deep sleep.

The taller male couldn't bring himself to move from his spot as he observed each and every one of Kyungsoo's movements carefully, as if waiting for something to happen.

Which it did.

The red-haired male's eyes began to flutter open and he slowly lifted his cheek off of the wooden table's surface, leaving a flushed mark against the milky skin.

Kyungsoo released the detergent and cloth from his hand to wipe at his eyes and brush the stray locks away from his forehead, still in a daze.

He obviously wasn't quite awake yet because he hadn't noticed Jongin who was basically hovering above him.

As he slowly began to adjust, he glanced at his surroundings and then halted as soon as he came into contact with Jongin.

Jongin also didn't move, his gaze soft and curious.

Kyungsoo just stared at him for a few seconds, blinking to himself a couple times and then looking back into the male's chocolate brown orbs.

A total of 15 seconds passed when he finally realized that the male in front of him was in fact Kim Jongin in real life, who was staring so deeply into his own eyes and standing very, _very_ close.

Much to Jongin's satisfaction, Kyungsoo's eyes began to widen, his mouth dropping open as a red blush spread across his cheeks, stumbling back in his chair slightly.

"W-wh-what?!" Kyungsoo's voice was still thick with sleep, a low croakiness to it that Jongin found quite funny.

He was sure why he liked that Kyungsoo was so surprised. Perhaps it was because he lived to tease people.

The brunette had a sly smirk on his face as a small chuckle sounded through the room.

"Sleeping are we, cleaner boy?" Jongin dropped his tone slightly, leaning in as he mocked the boy.

The latter looked so startled that he failed to comprehend why on earth Jongin was standing in front of him with a smirk plastered to his face.

But it didn't take long for Kyungsoo to snap out of it and jump right in to the situation.

"N-no, I was napping." Kyungsoo spoke with confidence even though he knew it wasn't the best of excuses.

"Really now? You looked pretty knocked out, to me." The taller male replied, glancing down at the table and then back up to the boy's face.

"A-and what about you! Why are you standing there half-" Kyungsoo's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, a gasp escaping his mouth as he took in Jongin's figure that was currently in a pair of grey sweatpants that rode low around his tight waist and no shirt, revealing his toned muscles.

Kyungsoo's complexion turned an even darker red that now flushed all the way to his ears and neck.

"…P-put on a damn shirt!" The latter's voice was small and full of stutters as he avoided looking back up at Jongin who was still standing close enough to feel the heat between them.

It was freshly suffocating.

"The last time I heard, this was my house. And you were someone that cleaned it, not slept in it." Jongin replied bluntly.

Kyungsoo was now getting a little ticked off.

His eyebrows furrowed together, his lips forming a frown as if to say he was disappointed in the male's behavior.

He stood up abruptly, placing the detergent on the table a little harder than he intended.

"Fine. I was just leaving anyway." Kyungsoo snapped out at the younger as he walked away from the table, heading towards the hallway.

 _A fucking dick until the end, he is._

He stomped his way across the room with his short legs in a fast manner until he heard Jongin call out.

"Wait." His chocolaty voice sounded desperate.

Even though Kyungsoo wanted to just get out of the damn house, away from the very male that was calling him, he couldn't. He was tied to the house, shackles preventing him from leaving until he completed his service for breaking that damned vase.

"What?" Kyungsoo asked as kindly as possible, trying not to sound like he wanted to snap the dude's neck.

"Help me shop for groceries." Jongin flat out confessed to him without a hint of shame or embarrassment like it was the most normal thing to do.

And Kyungsoo flat out refused. "No, why the hell should I?"

"Because I need groceries. And you work for me." Jongin raised a knowing eyebrow as if to say 'you know I'm right'.

"Yeah, _you_ need groceries, not me. And I work in this house, not for you." Kyungsoo turned on his heel and began to walk towards the front door until the tanned male spoke up again.

"Then, I'll just have to post these."

Kyungsoo wasn't sure why, but he stopped in his tracks upon hearing this. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good and if the son of a famous CEO posted something, it was bound to be seen by a couple thousand people.

Hell, he didn't even know what it was, but that it was probably a threat.

He was now seriously pissed.

He snapped his head back around and stomped towards the male until he was standing a couple inches away, looking up at him with cold eyes.

"And what are 'these', exactly?"

" _These."_ Jongin motioned with his eyes to the phone held in his right hand.

On the display screen, it was a picture of Kyungsoo sleeping on the table with the most adorable facial expression ever.

Kyungsoo almost puked. But his will to stab Jongin was higher.

"What the- No, delete them!" Kyungsoo attempted to grab the device from the taller's hand, but Jongin was quicker, lifting his arm up so someone with Kyungsoo's height couldn't reach it.

"Nope. Only if you go grocery shopping with me." Jongin stated simply, looked down at the male with a mocking smirk.

 _This fucking punk thinks he can do what ever he wants cause he so god damned spoilt. I just wanna… UGH!_

"Fine, you asshole. Delete them." Kyungsoo gained his composure and stared him right in the eye, not noticing that their bodies were slightly pressed up against each other.

"Hmm." Jongin brought a finger to his chin in thought and then, as if he had reached a conclusion, looked back into the male's eyes. "No. Not until you actual go with me."

 _I am so fucking done with him._

Kyungsoo let out a frustrated sigh and stepped back from Jongin, who flinched at the sudden loss of heat.

"Well then, sleeping beauty, what are you waiting for?" Jongin held out a hand, his eyebrow cocked.

"I swear to god..." Kyungsoo slapped the hand away, but stayed with him in the end.


	9. Irregular frustration

"Jongin, how many damn cucumbers are you going to buy?!"

Kyungsoo had only turned his back on the male for barely a minute, and Jongin had already gone on a weird rampage for extreme food collection; that included the weirdest of foods and most of the time, multiple numbers of the same food.

"I only took like, six. It's reasonable." Jongin replied, placing a seventh one in the large shopping trolley that stood patiently where the vegetables were located.

"That's unreasonable, you idiot." Kyungsoo had never encountered such complicated and frustrating situations before he'd met Jongin.

It was safe to say that the male drove him absolutely mad.

The smaller boy stomped over towards the trolley and took out four cucumbers to return them to their rightful places – as far away from Jongin as possible, ignoring the clearly offended look and adorable pout he received in return.

Kyungsoo took a hold of the trolley and began walking down the rest of the isle with Jongin who quickly sped up, walking right next to him.

They had safely past the vegetable section and now headed onto the fridge and freezer based foods in the large coolers that stood side by side.

"…Do you like cucumbers that much?" Kyungsoo spoke up hesitantly.

"No."

 _What does that even mean?_

"Then why are you buying so many? Or more like, why are you buying them at all?" Kyungsoo cocked his head to the side, his eyes squinting in suspicion as the tanned male looked down at him with innocent oblivious orbs.

"Chanyeol hates them. It's funny to see him scream about whenever he- HEY! MY CUCUMBERS!"

Clearly unsatisfied with the answer, Kyungsoo was quick to stop the trolley, gather the remaining four cucumbers in his arms and run all the way back to the vegetable section.

 _THIS GUY IS REALLY…_

He could literally feel his blood vessels bursting in anger and ridicule.

"DON'T TAKE ALL THE CHICKEN! STOP SECRETLY TAKING IT FROM OTHER CUSTOMERS' BASKETS, JONGIN!"

"Tch."

 _TCH?!_

"God Kyungie, you're not my mom, stop nagging." Jongin spun around on his heel, right in front of Kyungsoo, a little too close for comfort. "And I…" Jongin's orbs held a serious gaze that startled the latter. "Happen to quite like chicken."

The taller male brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal three XXL boxes of fried chicken, and this time, he really heard Kyungsoo's vessels burst.

"PUT IT BACK, YOU DAMN CHICKEN CRAZE!"

It was now 17:00, and the two young men had finally finished shopping, after all of the hassle mostly Kyungsoo they went through and Jongin's strange food rampages that disturbed the store and other customers as well.

And not too soon after exiting the store, Jongin had suddenly disappeared from Kyungsoo sight and to his horror, the male was hanging around a clown that held a bundle of balloons in his right hand, kids swarming at his feet + An adult size childish kid named Jongin.

Kyungsoo would be quick to agree that Jongin is worse than any child.

 **Flick**

Jongin yelped out in pain, rubbing his fingers over the red mark on his forehead, inflicted by no other than the smaller male. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

The tanned male stared down at Kyungsoo with innocent, enlarged eyes that were moist with fresh tears, his mouth hanging open slightly as if he wanted to say something but didn't yet know how to formulate his answer.

"N-nothing! I just like food, that's all. And chicken is just… too good. And addicting. And easy to make-"

"You don't even make it, you literally shove it in the microwave and eat cancer wings." Kyungsoo retaliated, his tone sharp like blades.

As usual, Jongin dodged the blades. "Well, we're all going to die anyway, so we may as well speed up the process by eating good food, right?" The younger's mouth twitched up into a dazzling smile that radiated like sunlight, not only catching other pass byers attention, but also Kyungsoo's for far too long.

Despite Jongin being a troublesome child, Kyungsoo doesn't think he'd ever be able to leave him.

The tanned male had a resonating smile as bright as the sun. The brightest star out there.

As far as Kyungsoo knew anyway. There are obviously much brighter ones that humans haven't discovered yet and plenty of men for Kyungsoo to devour-

With a soft smile on his own lips, Kyungsoo dragged his stare away from the taller and focused on the sidewalk that the two slowly tread along, hands full with grocery bags.

The sun was desperately trying to provide its last few hours of sunlight, the rays falling gently on their backs, warming their bodies from the cool breeze.

It was utter bliss.

Even though Jongin was a pain in the ass most of the time.

And made him do the strangest of things. And blackmailed him…

 _Ugh, that guy is pure evil._

Kyungsoo squinted at the concrete below him, observing the rebellious flocks of grass and weeds that peeked out from between the gaps. The occasional chewing gum that stuck flat to the ground, a squished dirty grey and the ends of cigarette butts.

They finally reached the car park and the two men walked through the isles in a comfortable silence until they arrived in front of the glamorous vehicle that stood out like a sore thumb between the old rusty cars.

Kyungsoo could barely even look at it. It was as if its higher-class glamorousness was refusing to even spare the poor boy a look.

It was way too sparkly. And clean. Unlike Jongin.

"What are you doing?" Jongin had already opened the trunk and placed the two heavier shopping bags inside of the black and red Lamborghini, giving Kyungsoo a weird look for staring off into space.

Kyungsoo as well, felt slightly idiotic in the situation.

"N-nothing." He snapped himself out of it and walked closer to the trunk, but before he could place them in, Jongin had already met his hands half way and swiftly grabbed them out of the latter's petit hands and tucked them cozily in the back with the other bags.

"Let's go." Jongin closed the trunk and the smaller almost thanked god that he must have not noticed the surprised expression on his face, but was clearly mistaken when he went round the other side to get in and caught a smug smirk tugging on the corners of the male's lips.

*Nose bleeds*

 _This shameless bastard..._

Reluctantly, Kyungsoo opened the door with strong force and slammed it shut behind him, Jongin already seated in the driver's seat, locking the keys into place with the remnants of a smirk still present on his sinful lips.

"Stop that."

"I haven't done anything."

"Yes, you have. You're doing it right now." Kyungsoo peered out of the window, not looking in Jongin's direction as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Fine, Cleaner boy. Have it your way." With a small chuckle, Jongin stepped on the gas and they pulled away at higher speed than the limit allowed.

Not like neither of them cared.

Kyungsoo was too busy trying to calm his irregular heartbeats.

"Baekhyun."

Silence.

"Baekhyun~"

Fidget.

"Baekkie~"

Slide.

"Baek, won't you look at me?"

Baekhyun released a deep sigh, not taking his eyes off of the road ahead of him, his hands remaining on the steering wheel to ensure their safety.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aren't you going to remove your hand from my thigh?" Baekhyun's voice spoke daggers, his cold tone making the other halt his movements.

"Scary, as always, Baekie~" Chanyeol chuckled, mocking Baekhyun's efforts to fight the male off, but to no avail did it work on the latter. Instead, Chanyeol began to draw circles of different sizes against the thin black material between his cold fingertips and Baekhyun's burning skin.

"If you know that, then don't mess with me. And how about you deliver the packages for once! All you do is stay in the damn van, slacker!" The van rolled to a stop on the right side of a wide road in Itaewon, rows of tall houses squeezed next to each other as tight as possible, but somewhat elegantly.

"Eh? But I don't like doing that. No matter if it's a woman or man, they always start swooning over me and they use crappy flirting techniques every time." Chanyeol face twisted in disgust, his nose scrunching up as he stretched his long legs as far as they could reach in the passenger's seat. "I mean, can't they come up with anything better than 'You shine brighter than any star' or 'You're nine out of ten and I'm the one you need', like seriously?!"

"Well, I don't like doing this either but you won't get off your damn ass and help me. And I can't help that you're handsome and everyone-"

"You think I'm handsome?"

Baekhyun froze, eyes wide, not blinking.

 _Shit. Fuck. Now I've done it._

Baekhyun shuffled slightly to the edge of his seat, his hands fumbling around for the door handle to escape his deadly fate.

"W-what? I-I-I didn't say that… you heard wrong, idiot." The blonde's voice was shaking and it sounded unconvincing, even to himself.

"Oh really?" Chanyeol's lips curved up into a way too familiar smirk that Baekhyun noted not to ever be around when it happened because-

"Is handsome it? Or, perhaps you have another opinion on me? Chanyeol's tone dropped an octave, the deepness of it like a whisper that haunted Baekhhyun's mind and slowly drove him to the edge.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck-_

Chanyeol swiftly leaned over, placing his finger beneath the blonde's chin, tilting it up so they had no other choice than to stare into the depths of each other's eyes.

Baekhyun's wide eyes cautiously gazed into Chanyeol's dark and confident ones, his lips quivering as the taller swiped his thumb over the pink plump muscles.

The blonde let out a small submissive whimper that Chanyeol took advantage of, a smirk pulling at his sinful lips as he leaned in closer to Baekyun's face, breath fanning over their heated skins.

Chanyeol looked deep into Baekhyun's hazel brown orbs, amazed by the desperateness that they carried without Baekhyun even knowing.

Even Baekhyun was weak to Chanyeol's games.

However, seconds later, as Chanyeol searched further, something stronger lingered in the melted brown, catching the taller by surprise.

Baekhyun's eyes held somewhat of a painful emotion inside; as if he'd been betrayed.

As if on cue, Chanyeol's phone rang, making pulling back inevitable, releasing Baekhyun from his grip.

Within seconds, Baekhyun pulled the door handle and swung it open with all might, racing out of the van with the small package that had been sitting on his lap.

Chanyeol hadn't even bothered to stop the boy because he _knew_.

Baekhyun pushed the door shut, his eyes following up to meet Chanyeol's, his breath caught in his throat.

The male's dark orbs sent shivers down the blonde's spine, his knees shaking.

Even without speaking, Chanyeol's eyes spoke for themselves, solely controlled by their owner.

 _Even if you run, you'll come running back anyway._

Baekhyun quickly turned on his heel, jogging down the sidewalk as he mixed into the busy street, where dozens of humans walked in different directions.

And despite all of that, until Baekhyun turned the corner, he felt the lingering stare on his back, piercing into his skin, as if guarding him of anyone who came close.

It was an overwhelming, scary feeling. Yet somehow, Baekhyun felt like he was being protected.

"Luhan, I brought you coffee, my love." Sehun's voice was slick with cheese; roses seemed to sprout from his dumb head as he approached the smaller fragile male.

"Oh, Sehun! How did you know? You're so perfect." Luhan gazed up into the taller's eyes, love struck.

"I know everything about you, hyung." Sehun came into closer range, placing his hands on the boy's waist and shoulder.

"Y-you do?" Innocence trailed from Luhan's lips, his obliviousness luring the taller in for more.

"I do. I know everything about you, including all of the spots that make you feel good." Sehun chuckled as his hand slid down the latter's side, down to his hips.

"S-sehun…"

"MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY AND FIND A DAMN ROOM, YOU HORNY CREATURES!" Baekhyun barged straight out of the elevator, separating the two love birds, an amused Chanyeol following close behind as they took long strides down the hallway to their office.

Baekhyun hadn't spoken or spared Chanyeol a single glance since he entered the van again, the ride spent in silence that only Baekhyun seemed to find uncomfortable.

Chanyeol simply sat back comfortably and acted as if nothing had happened. As if everything were as normal.

It pissed Baekhyun off.

 _Go ahead and act like that, you fucking dick._

"As far as I know, this is a room!" Sehun retaliated, but was ignored due to his stupidity and insignificance at that moment.

Baekhyun sharply turned the corner and within a couple of steps, he had gripped the door handle, swinging it open and shutting it on Chanyeol with even more force, almost cracking a smile in the process, but refrained from doing so.

Chanyeol, however, cool and collected as usual, caught the door with quick reflexes and swiftly shut it behind him before making his way over to his assigned work area, opposite Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun sat in his wheely chair and opened up his mac book, about a dozen documents popping up, another sign that work needed to be done.

Baekhyun was the type of person to busy himself with anything whenever something bothered or worried him.

He'd spend hours on end doing things as extreme as writing 12 page essays to the smallest of things like picking up every little speck of dust in his room.

Anything that distracted him was done.

Forgetting all emotions, all lingering feelings. All attachments to the past…

Baekhyun bit down on his lip, nausea stirring his stomach, bile rising in his throat.

 _Everything is fine, Baekhyun. You're okay. You're doing just fine…_

His heart was racing, breathing uneven. His hands shook all the way to his fingertips, barely pressing the keys on the keyboard.

"-hyun..Baek…Baekhyun!" He was pulled back into reality and met Yixing's face centimeters away from his own, startling the boy slightly.

"…Y-yixing." Baekhyun's words delayed slightly, obviously out of it, making the taller male even more concerned, his dark eyebrows furrowing together.

"Baekie, you don't look too good." The dark haired male stated, placing a hand on the smaller's narrow shoulders.

"I'm… just sleepy. I'm fine really, Yixing." Baekhyun dodged the statement safely, avoiding the pressure that would soon follow after if he asked any further.

"…If you say so. But, go wash your face first. Your lip too." Yixing pointed a finger at his own lip, indicating that Baekhyun had broken through the skin earlier when he'd been chewing at the muscle.

Baekhyun inwardly thanked Yixing for not being nosy and eventually stood up from his seat and left the room quietly, heading to the nearest bathroom just down the hallway.

After he was a safe distance away, he halted in his steps and grabbed the wall for support, attempting to keep up with his unsteady breathing. His head was pulsing red, barely able to make out his surroundings in his fuzzy, unfocused sight.

The hallway seemed to twist and turn in impossible ways, making it look thousands of miles longer than it usually was.

He wasn't going to be able to reach the bathroom at this rate. He was going to collapse before he could even get out of the deserted hallway.

And in that very moment, Baekhyun felt cold sweat gather at the nape of his neck, his ragged breathing came to a sudden stop, his consciousness slowly slipping away as his legs gave way and let his insides drag him back down to where he'd been trying to escape from.

A final breeze ruffled his hair as he fell towards the ground, his tired eyes barely able to lift their lids.

But before he hit the ground, he fell against something just as hard, but warm.

A warmth that he found comfort in.

A warmth that sent him right to sleep, without knowing what it was.

Or who it was…

I feel like such a fucking tease. ^^ I'm sorry.

To all the new subs, thank you so much for reading and I hope I can provide chapters that will live up your expectations and lead to a better story.

Please look forward for the oncoming chapters, because I think this is where shit will start to go down. I think.

~Miyako


	10. Coffee isn't always the best solution

Baekhyun wasn't a good sleeper.

It's not quite like what you'd think. Not something obscene like he slept in strange positions or clung onto things or people sub-consciously, not any of that. It was that Baekhyun simply wasn't able to sleep.

An extreme case of insomnia that had kept him awake through both clear and rainy dark skies over the past couple of years.

It's not like he minded it, though. In fact, he quite enjoyed the feeling of losing all track of time as he gazed up into the galaxy that occasionally peaked through the thin sheet of clouds in the pitch black sky and lost himself in the beauty of the moment.

At night, whilst everybody slept in the warm and cozy sheets of their beds, entering dream land to step into a relaxing world, Baekhyun was sitting on the edge of his bed, back against the light wooden wall as he gazed out of the window into the city, the night lights reflecting up into the skies, resonating through the streets that never slept.

Every one of those nights was a blissful experience that refreshed his mind and stored away his drowsiness for the next day.

The nights that he did fall asleep, however, were the complete opposite.

If he did accidently let himself fall unconscious, eventually letting go of everything as his eyelids slid closed, the world that awaited him was one of true horror. Every painful experience and emotional trauma would haunt its way through his head and echo voiceless screams into his ears, making his skin crawl and legs falter.

They'd make him toss and turn, lash out at the nothings in the fearsome darkness that seemed to go on forever, like an inevitable tunnel. They'd make him shoot up in his bed, clothes drenched in cold sweat, hair stuck to his forehead, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath once again.

The most terrifying of past experiences, dark memories that had been locked away, opened and ravished through to create the perfect nightmare in its finest form.

Today, however, was different. It was neither a sleepless night gazing into the horizon or a replay of horrible past happenings, but a peaceful sleep.

A sleep that was an angelic white.

From spotless thin white sheets to fluffy square pillows, a double extra comfy mattress that faces the south, inviting the sun's merciful rays of sunlight to settle on his dry pale skin, like the warmth of a mother petting her son's head in affection.

It was ever so relaxing.

Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open, peeking through his blonde bangs to be met by a white room with wall length windows on either side, the small sheep-like clouds drifting through the light blue skies, providing shade for the buildings and streets below.

The male rolled over onto his back, shifting his gaze from the beautiful view to the, once again, white ceiling.

Everything in the room was white.

It was an innocent color that took all of Baekhyun in and cleansed him of his tainted black splotches, and painted over it in a new color.

It was magical.

A small smile emerged on his chapped red lips, extending his arms on either side, clenching his muscles as he stretched out and released the strain with a content sigh.

Everything was perfect.

Baekhyun's attention was once again caught when he heard somewhat of a heavy exhale, followed by light snoring.

 _Who could it be?_

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed in thought, glancing around the room, trying to find anything that might help him identify the person.

He didn't know if he wanted to turn his head around a tiny fraction to reveal the person that slept beside him in utter peace. He was scared he might have done something and taken somebody home with him or if somebody had taken… him home instead.

Finally giving into curiosity, Baekhyun rolled onto his left side, settling his gaze on the person that slept beside him, snoring softly into the morning's hours.

The person beside him had slick black hair, cut short to the nape, slightly sun-kissed skin and a thin long neck that joined onto-

… _W-w-what- w-why is…_

Baekhyun's eyes shot wide open, all drowsiness and peace long forgotten and he gawked at the person before him in disbelief, his mouth agape.

He could feel the nervousness rise in his pulsing neck, a strange flipping sensation involving his insides; things that weren't supposed to be acrobats. Despite his heart rate increasing, his breaths became quieter as if trying not to wake the sleeping figure.

Baekhyun didn't know how he'd gotten to where he was. He also wasn't quite sure he wanted to know what happened, causing him to be here.

In a white room.

With nice scenery.

In a comfortable double bed.

With his co-worker.

Oh, how he wished that the co-worker beside him had long blonde hair and a pale petite frame like Taeyeon's, but no.

The subordinate sleeping peacefully beside him was no other than his enemy.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun squinted, observing the male's movements as he slowly breathed in and out, his whole body moving in perfect sync to match the routine. The blonde scanned over what of Chanyeol he could see; his upper body, neck and face.

The longer he stared, the harder it was to try and pull away. It was somehow intriguing to see the male so defenseless, yet so effortlessly flawless. It was as if the male didn't need to do anything but be present and the entire world would be swooning over him with heart-struck eyes.

But this image of him was different.

Although it enticed Baekhyun, something about the way that Chanyeol was oh so comfortable and casual was a side that not many knew of. A side where he was carefree and didn't have to worry about anything.

A side only he knew.

Baekhyun hadn't noticed the affectionate smile that had crept onto his puppy-like features as he gazed down at Chanyeol with amusement, his eyes filled with a sort of admiration.

 _He's not too bad when he's not awake. Pretty bearable._ (OneHellOfATsundereThere)

As the rays of sunlight began to fill the room with a cozy heat that reminded him of having to exit his toasty bundle of sheets early in the mornings to come downstairs and eat breakfast with his beloved best friend and one and only roommate, SatanKyungsoo.

Within seconds of reminiscing in his memories, he gathered himself once again to confront the fact that he most definitely was not in his house.

That wasn't half of his problem, though.

It was a beautiful day; clear blue skies that embraced the heart of Seoul with cool breezes and the smell of fresh cut grass and bagels from the early awakened bakeries throughout the streets.

And on a day like this, it was without a doubt a morning that should be started off with a warm cup of coffee and cream.

The problem that Baekhyun was concerned about was not that he wanted to know how to get out of wherever he was, but that he didn't know the mapping of the house to get to the coffee maker.

Finally tearing his gaze away from Chanyeol's sleeping face, Baekhyun looked down at his body to find it under the white sheets as well, keeping him warm.

He thought for a second, furrowing his eyebrows in decision.

His top priority right now was to find coffee.

But in order to do that, he first had to get out of the bed, make his way across the room and exit through the door without waking the sleeping male beside him.

Baekhyun reached for the sheets gathered around his waist and began to pull them off of his body, bending his legs to get out easier.

That's when he noticed something odd.

Very, very odd.

His legs.

His legs were colder than the rest of his body. Of course, for a reason.

Nothing happens without a reason, after all, right?

And the reason for this in this situation was because his legs were extremely bare.

Baekhyun seemed to freeze in mid motion, staring down in confusion at his bare legs because … _where are my pants?_

The blonde male could feel his pulse increase once again, his cheeks turning nervous rosy pink as he shifted his gaze to the room's interior, mentally flipping it upside down to try and figure out what had been done to his pants.

A little on edge, Baekhyun started to pull the sheets away quicker, hastily tugging at them with carelessness, forgetting the measures he had to tackle to get to his goal of destination.

As he tugged, he heard Chanyeol's breath change its pattern, making him halt all movement, hoping that he wouldn't wake up.

Hoping that he wouldn't wake up to find Baekhyun in his bed without pants on. His subordinate. In his bed. Without pants.

Despite the situation being quite hilarious, Baekhyun had a painful gut feeling that took the humor out of the situation at hand.

 _What if he woke up in confusion? Maybe he'd be disgusted with me? Would he go around telling other people that I snuck into his bed and slept with him?_

Waves of worry came over the male as he snuck another look at Chanyeol who had shifted closer towards him, bare muscular arms flat against the soft mattress, fists cutely curled up at his sides, like a child protecting himself from the monsters that lived under his bed and lurked in his closet.

But Baekhyun knew this man and his character well. Almost too well…

He was the type of man to act all high and mighty, accepting love from each and every individual despite the circumstances and then later throw them away whenever he became bored.

He'd play with them until they were of no use to him and dispose of them like they were never his business.

Baekhyun knew all too well how it'd end up.

With a slightly dejected mood, Baekhyun continued to shuffle out of the sheets and roll himself out like sushi, slightly irritated by the fact that the sheets he was in seemed to go on forever, as if trapping him in an inescapable bundle of heaven.

Today, however, that heaven was not something he wanted to be in, especially if it was around his subordinate and sheets that didn't even belong to him and had the scent of another man.

And even worse, Chanyeol's scent.

Just thinking of it made his nose scrunch up in distaste, sneezes threatening to come out one after the other to eliminate the strong smell that his body strongly refused.

"This fucking sheet never ends, damn it." Baekhyun muttered to himself, irked as he withheld the temptation to just rip the sheets in half and walk right out to get his well deserved coffee.

But, he decided that maybe he should try to hold on to the last of his humanity and work through the task as normal as he could be. Which is a pain, because it requires something called effort, which is Baekhyun's least favorite word.

Somewhere along the way of twisting and turning the sheets around, he finally spotted the corner of the sheets, reaching out to grab them with a strong determination to escape the heaven-like hell that chained him to sleeping beauty's side.

 _Thank god. One step closer to that coffee._

With a great feeling of success, Baekhyun pulled back the sheets entirely and began to push himself off of the mattress, using his elbows and knees due to the cramped area between the tucked in sheets and the bed.

Just as he was going to fully pull free and jump right out of the bed, a loud grunt was heard followed by several large shuffles, mumbling something under his breath.

Baekhyun chose to ignore the latter and quickly advance to get out of there as soon as possible, but right in that moment of thought, a hand clamped tight around his lower arm, dragging him back into the fluffy cloud with a heavy thump.

Baekhyun was confused as to what was happening and why the world was spinning. All he knew was that Chanyeol had most likely woken up due to his loud rummaging and curses of irritation.

"W-wha-" As the world settled back into its rightful position, Baekhyun's vision began to focus again and noticed that he was lying down on his side again, this time gazing outside of the window.

Which meant that Chanyeol was behind him. He hadn't seen him yet. There was a chance that Chanyeol didn't know who he was pulling and just wanted to stop the commotion that disturbed his precious sleep.

 _As long as he doesn't see, it'll be fine. If he doesn't see my face, then he won't know its me._

Baekhyun had convinced himself that Chanyeol was nothing but a dirty player who stepped on other's pride.

A despicable man.

"You…" The deep raspy voice that breathed into Baekhyun's ear startled him, making him shiver at the sudden contact. "Where are you going?"

 _S-shit, he'd awake-_

"U-uh…" Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, but found it difficult to find the words.

What would he do if he heard the voice of a man, and Baekhyun at that?

Could he just reply casually as if nothing had happened?

Would he believe Baekhyun if he said he didn't know anything?

Baekhyun's doubts all came crashing down on him at once, losing his train of thought, the abandoned tracks broken up into incomprehensible words of nothings.

Deciding that it was probably best if he didn't say anything, Baekhyun attempted to pull his hand back and move away from the bed, but had his plans ruined when Chanyeol did the impossible.

The grip on his wrist had tightened so much that the area of usually pale skin was burning bright red, trapped like hands in cuffs. As he began to lift himself from the mattress, the younger forcibly tugged him back, causing him to lose balance and fall, back facing Chanyeol.

It had caught the blonde off guard, taking his breath away along with the wind pressure that accompanied him as he fell against the male.

However, as soon as realization hit him, he wasted no time and began to struggle in the taller's grip around him, muttering swear words and the occasional threat under his breath, extracting a hoarse chuckle from the other's throat that vibrated through the smaller's back.

"H-hey! Let go…lemme g-go, damn it…"

"Just stay still for once, or I'll do something worse." With those carefully chosen words that Baekhyun didn't dare take lightly, he froze on the spot, halting all movement as asked.

A happier laugh sounded through the room this time, obviously amused by Baekhyun's sudden obedience and the effectiveness of a threat, another weakness he'd found.

"Unusual for you to be listening to me, isn't it?" Chanyeol stated it more as rhetorical, not expecting an answer from the stubborn and prideful boy. "Good boy."

Baekhyun could feel his cheeks heat up in humiliation as Chanyeol's hand came into contact with Baekhyun's fluffy blonde hair, ruffling it playfully. He hated it.

He hated the fact that he was acting so differently. He hated that this man seemed to be able to drive him over the edge without him even realizing it, despite his competence.

It was all his damn junior's fault.

He hated the fact that Chanyeol was half asleep and was talking about somebody that he was not.

He hated it all.

Yet his mind would constantly refuse to hear it.

And neither would his heart.

As Baekhyun's eyes began to get heavy and moist, his eyelids drooping, the arms around his securing his presence within Chanyeol's arms, pressed up against his warm front, an irrelevant thought ran through his head.

It was the fault in the perfect scenery.

Despite the two of their bodies fitting against each other like a complete puzzle, the emotions and intentions of the two were complete opposites.

Especially that thought.

And just as Baekhyun could feel himself slipping away into another rare sleep, there was only one thing, which he was constantly pondering over, despite his sub-consciousness.

'Good _boy_?'

… _Boy?_

 _Never did I ever imagine a day such as this would come upon me._

Not only was he anti-social and preferred having fewer relationships with other people, he was not an animal person either.

He didn't understand why humans got along so well with animals and found what they named 'comfort' in them. They seemed to connect so well with humans that they had built an unbreakable bond of friendship and trust between themselves.

He'd heard stories about how people met animals and felt the red string of fate pull, alerting both beings and extracted the anticipating emotions out and as soon as they met each other's eyes, they'd already be attached.

A spark would ignite their plain worlds and light up their eyes with a new perspective.

Kyungsoo, however, had never felt such a spark.

Not with an animal, never the less a human.

So it was only to be expected that Kyungsoo wouldn't feel the same excitement or awe whenever he saw an animal.

Jongin, on the other hand, was more than ecstatic.

The tanned male's face was practically pressed up against the glass wall that divided the outside world from an animal's enclosed world, a stupid grin spread across his face as he stared affectionately at the creatures inside of the large box.

Kyungsoo glared at the male in disgust, squinting his eyes as he began to regret his life decisions and how Jongin could wear such an expression out in the public.

 _You're the CEO's son, for god sake… manage yourself properly._

"Kyungie~ Do you see them? Do you see them? They're adorable, right? I missed them so much! Don't you think?" Jongin turned his head back to face Kyungsoo who continued to be creeped out by the male's sudden change in behavior.

"Jongin, shut up, I get it, okay? They're there, I get it." Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin by back of his collar, dragging him back with immense force, irritation clearly slipping into his tone.

The second Jongin had stepped away, multiple mourning whines and loud barks echoed through the room, begging for their master to return.

Kyungsoo turned his eyes away from the animals to look at Jongin and noticed the tears building up in the corners of his eyes as his lips quivered, trying to gather himself but failed miserably.

"Oh, don't cry~ You miss daddy a lot, don't you? Seeing my precious children cry makes me want to cry too, you know?" Jongin reached out his hand to caress the glass, trying to feel for his children's warmth.

Kyungsoo could barely hold the male back, making him groan internally because, _how much more humiliating could this get?_

Kyungsoo shifted his gaze nervously away from the startled customers and looked out of the large shop windows, watching people walk and fill the streets with more human life and different forms of transport.

He could see Jongin's black and red Lamborghini all the way on the other side of the street in an outdoor car park that seemed to be very rarely used, judging by the chapped white paint that painted the lines and the ticket machine that didn't work anymore unless you poured water on it.

All Jongin had asked him to do was to go shopping with him.

It was only a simple task such as that, yet shopping with a young and free male that wants to buy anything that looks interesting even if he doesn't like it is one of the hardest things he's ever had to go through.

But as soon as the two of them were in the car, Jongin began to pull down a different street that most definitely wouldn't relocate his house.

It was partly Kyungsoo's fault for not asking though.

After the sudden change in route, Kyungsoo hadn't uttered a word, simply looking off into the distance with the same question repeating itself in his head as a strange sense of anticipation began to rise.

But as they drove into the car park and headed over to the pet clinic, Kyungsoo was in a state of confusion and disbelief.

 _What was he doing here? He doesn't even have any pets, right? I've never seen any around the house, so…_

Suspicion was quick to rush into Kyungsoo, but all of that seemed to dissipate into speckles of nothing as he caught sight of Jongin running across the entire store until he found a large glass container that belonged to 3 small poodles and started crying with them.

Jongin was, once again, the reason for the dramatic commotions in Kyungsoo's quiet life.

He'd only wanted to get the shopping over with and go home. That was all he wished for, but as expected, being dragged along by the CEO's son was a scary thing.

That man had a social life that involved a series of strange events that he looked upon as normal and met up with at a hundred people everyday and knew all of the shop clerks around.

It was slightly unnerving, if he might say so himself.

"Jongin, you're here already?!" A clear, loud voice sounded from the far right corner of the shop, startling both of the males.

Kyungsoo's wide eyes scanned the area until they focused on a handsome young male with light brunette hair, who was standing there with a playful grin on his face, waving in their direction as he strode over.

"What, Minnie? Looking after my kids is my top priority, so of course I'd be here early!" Jongin said jokingly, letting out a breathy laugh as he approached the other male and hug-shook hands with him as their 'cool' way of greeting.

Kyungsoo didn't seem to agree though.

 _Minnie? Where have I heard that before…_

Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrowed in thought, searching through the piles of information gathered in his head, reading through the lines as he hoped to recognize the name or face.

"Hm? Kyungsoo?! Long time no see, dude!" Before Kyungsoo knew it, the taller male was standing right in front of him, a surprised but welcoming smile on his face as they met eyes.

It was only when Kyungsoo deep brown eyes met the other's creamy hazelnut ones, did he remember.

"Oh, Minseok-hyung? What are you doing here and not the office?" Kyungsoo eyes blinked wide, finally registering that Minseok was one of Baekhyun's co-workers that he paired up with when Baekhyun was injured.

 _But he's an office worker… right?_

Kyungsoo wasn't quite sure what Minseok was doing here, but judging by the cute baby blue apron he wore and his unusual ruffled hair down, he could conclude that he definitely wasn't here as a customer.

"This is my families pet clinic. My mother fell ill recently so I've been helping out from time to time whenever I get out of work early." The brunette let out a shy chuckle, rubbing the nape of his neck instinctively.

"Sorry to hear that. I hope she gets well soon and you'll be able to rest well afterwards." Kyungsoo smiled brightly at the taller, catching him off guard by how polite and observant the latter could be.

Nobody had noticed how tired Minseok had been lately.

Jongin had been quietly listening to their conversation from the sidelines, forgetting about his children for a minute as he observed their friendliness.

And there it was again. That sharp pain he felt in his chest.

He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"Do you… guys know each other?" Jongin stepped forward slightly, questioning Minseok in particular who looked at him with curious eyes.

"Yep. We worked together in the office a while back. He was in a pair with me when he delivered things around town, so we got to know each other pretty well, though we haven't met since then." Minseok pursed his lips, scanning Jongin's expression with care as he slowly began to intake the situation.

 _Jongin… changed a lot._

"Hmm, is that so. So I don't need to do the honors of introducing the two of you, good for me." Jongin turned his nose up, dramatically speaking sarcasm as he shot a warning at the owner's son.

Minseok simply relied with a knowing sly grin, "Indeed, you don't. We know each other longer than you've known him, probably."

A heavy tension rose between the three males, silencing their conversation immediately.

Minseok could literally hear Jongin's arteries burst in rage, followed by a train of curse words that were all directed at him through a deadly glare that defied his forced smile.

Kyungsoo, obviously, completely oblivious to the situation seemed to overlook the atmosphere and dig right in.

"So, he keeps on mentioning those brat- I mean, dogs over there being his 'kids'. Am I correct to assume that they are his dogs, then?" Kyungsoo turned his body towards Minseok again who shifted his gaze away from a still raging Jongin, nodding in reply.

"Yes, those three are his beloved children. They were admitted here about two weeks ago because of health issues concerning two of the dogs, which we then decided to examine all three seems they're always together." Kyungsoo noticed the change in aura about the male.

It was a very professional aura that took all seriousness and dedication into his efforts, showing spectacular skill within the area of work.

It was very much admirable, in Kyungsoo's opinion. Minseok looked very much like he was enjoying every minute of being in the clinic and tending to the endless amounts of patients, but took care of each and every one of them with great care as if they were his own.

Such people were rare to find.

"And," Minseok turned to Jongin with a slightly more serious look, his mouth forming a frown as he spoke the data of which he had gathered. "It's a good job we did examine them all. It seemed that Jjangu had originally been infected through a wound of some sort. After that, Jjangah began showing signs of sickness which was the cause of a virus spreading around recently which Monggu caught soon afterwards but hadn't shown symptoms yet."

Jongin brows were also furrowed, an expression as strong as steel, but through his strong built walls, Kyungsoo could see the pools of sadness and concern that leaked from his eyes.

Yet another expression which Kyungsoo was unfamiliar with.

It was somehow alarming at how humane Jongin actually was and how much worry he held inside, especially as the CEO's son.

 _He must have a lot on his shoulders…_

"But~" Minseok's tone suddenly brightened up, swallowing the words of darkness with good news, "I've treated the wound on Jjangu's leg and stitched it back up to look as good as new. Monggu and Jjangah have also been on medication for the last week and are back to normal health again, so they're good to go."

Kyungsoo let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't realized he'd been holding for the past couple of minutes and spared Jongin a quick glance, but for long enough to catch the relieved expression melt on his face and make his shoulder's slump back down, the stress finally subsiding.

A soft smile broke out onto Kyungsoo's face as he tried not to look at the dazzling male who's smile seemed to illuminate the animal habitant clinic.

"Is that so. Thank you, Minseok. I owe you one." Jongin gave the older a reassuring smile as Minseok patted his shoulders down gently.

"It's no biggie. We're friends and I'm one of the clinic owners so its only natural that I'd do at least that much for your beloved children." Minseok waved his hands around dramatically as he mocked Jongin's behavior towards his pets, earning a groan from the Jongin.

"Now, go take them home. I bet they're more than excited to get out of this old place." Minseok gave Jongin a playful slap on the back, pushing him towards where his dogs were impatiently whining for him.

He muttered a few curse words and a dirty look towards Minseok before heading over to his dogs, taking each one out of the glass box with care and placing them on the floor.

The shop became even louder after the three were set free on the first floor, running up and down the isles in excitement, their nails and paws slapping against the shiny tiles and barking incoherent words of joy and desperateness.

"Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo turned his head back towards Minseok with a questioning look on his face. "Treat him well, okay?"

Kyungsoo froze on the spot.

He was pretty sure that Minseok had noticed something and just worded it out with care as if to politely tease him about the topic.

But Kyungsoo couldn't even come up with anything to say back, and even if he did, the bright red blush that had flushed his pale skin a rosy pink all the way down to his neck would surely betray any word that would try to deny and fix the misunderstanding.

Basically, he was doomed.

"Byun…" Baekhyun could hear a voice. A deep voice.

"-hyun…Baek…" An persistent voice that called for him countless time, yet despite hearing it all, he didn't want to answer.

"Baekhyun." The voice was soft and kind, showing its affection through the timid tone. Not once did it get louder or agitated. As if it had patience reaching as far as the end of the earth.

Baekhyun favored the voice. Everything about it; from the bittersweet tone to the deep octaves in which it echoed through his ears. It was peaceful and provided the most relaxation he had felt in years.

Yet on the other hand, it was so familiar that it seemed almost annoying to him.

The voice that made him want to enter the world of dreams for longer was trying to drag him back into reality, which in Baekhyun's opinion, was very much worthy of getting punched for doing two things so effortlessly.

It irritated him to the point that even he couldn't rest any longer.

"Baekhy-"

"Ugh, shut up…" Baekhyun's voice came out as an irked croak that sounded deeper than usual as he sunk even deeper into the mattress below and buried his head into the soft pillows, wrapping his legs even tighter around the light sheets that provided the toasty warmth that he loved so much.

 _Hmm? That voice sounds awfully familiar but…_

A low chuckled resonated through his ears, even closer than before, making him shudder at the sensation of warm breath tickling his ear.

"If you don't wake up soon, you'll be in trouble~" The devil-like voice dipped into a playful tone that sunk into his mind like a curse, waiting to be read aloud.

Baekhyun was quick to react to the warning, his eyes shooting open, blinking his sleep away in an alarmed manner. He let out a small mewl escape his lips as he tried to focus his sight and recognize his surroundings, patting around the bed for clues until he hit something.

He groped it absentmindedly, dismissing any thoughts that might have said not to or be wary.

Which was indeed, a big mistake.

Because he suddenly had a thought.

A thought that he hoped didn't connect the situation at hand together.

But it seemed to go hand in hand with each other, making his pulse increase as nervousness kicked in.

 _Not good, not good not good shit-_

The moment Baekhyun looked up, he was met with the very person he wished not to be involved with. Especially not when they were both in the same bed together.

"Rise and shine, pretty boy. 'You sleep well? You're quite the looker, aren't you? Even though you just woke up, you look like sex." Chanyeol was lying extremely close to him, looking down into Baekhyun's eyes with a blatant smirk on his lips, as if he was proud of his shamelessness.

"W-what the… No, Chanyeol, why are you here? I-I mean, like… in the-" Baekhyun's eyes were wide open, shock still sinking in as he struggled to find his words.

"-In the same bed with you and slept with you for the past 4 hours? Because I wanted to and you didn't seem to put up much of a fight either. In fact," Chanyeol was clearly enjoying this, which never meant anything good. "you're quite the feisty type, did you know?"

Baekhyun's face flushed a deep red as he tried to push Chanyeol away, utterly speechless at his shameless behavior.

"W-w-what are you talking about?! I didn't d-do shit, you fucking perv!" Baekhyun's eyes avoided the taller's with all his might, trying to retaliate against Chanyeol's sly advances which he effortlessly succeeded in.

The blonde kicked and shoved the taller, but it showed no affect on Chanyeol as he pinned Baekhyun to the bed, hovering above him like a predator that had caught its most delicious prey.

"Hmm~ Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure we're enacting out the same exact scene as last night, just less… needy?" Chanyeol cracked a smirk, finding amusement in his prey's predictable reactions, yet amazing expressions.

"H-hey! Don't get a-ahead of yourself, damn it, Ch-chanyeol!" Baekhyun glared at the dark-haired male with a slight sense of domination that Chanyeol admired, but dismissed it as cute.

"I dunno about that, Baekie~ You're wide open, you see?" With one last remark, Chanyeol swept down and caught the latter's lips with his own, the hands around the blonde's wrists tightening their grip.

Baekhyun's eyes widened in surprise, unable to process what Chanyeol was doing to him. All strength seemed to leave his body as his mind attempted to fight on through the blinding fog that slowly melted all sense of awareness away, despite the silence of his desperate shouting voice.

Chanyeol was quick to take advantage of Baekhyun's sudden unresponsive state and slipped his tongue in, earning a heated moan in response that made Chanyeol lean further into the kiss, using his tongue to discover each and every corner of the cave, tasting Baekhyun's sweet strawberry scent every time their tongues clashed in their elegant dance.

Chanyeol, beginning to feel the moment with pressuring emotions, released Baekhyun's right hand, bringing his own to cup the smaller's face, tilting his head slightly to make it more accessible.

Chanyeol, however, had been too naïve.

Baekhyun halted his body's movements beneath Chanyeol's, focusing all of his power into his free arm and hitting the back of Chanyeol's neck with all his might, making the male collapse on top of him.

Baekhyun's beathing was erratic, his entire body burned with a heat, hotter than fire. His mouth was numb from the pleasure that Chanyeol had forced upon him, saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth erotically, and tears threatening to fall.

Chanyeol grunted in pain, lifting himself up to meet face-to-face with Baekhyun again.

The moment Chanyeol observed the state Baekhyun was in, he nearly threw himself right at him again.

"W-w-w-what… is your problem?! How the fuck can you just do that all of a sudden?!" Baekhyun raised his voice in rage, humiliation sinking in as he tried to hide his face with his hands, but was stopped by Chanyeol's larger ones.

"Oh? I thought you had noticed already, by now. Did I jump forward too quickly?" Chanyeol blinked with innocent eyes, thinking to himself as his index finger came up to his chin.

"What? W-what is there to notice, you dumbass?!" Baekhyun was more than angry. He didn't even know what Chanyeol's problem was and why he… he... k-kissed him…

"My impure intentions." Chanyeol stated bluntly, making Baekhyun choke on air.

"I-i-impure?!" If Baekhyun's flushed face could light up a lamp, he's sure that he'd already lighted ten of them.

Chanyeol cocked his head to the side, knowingly, "You really didn't notice? I was being pretty clear about it too…"

 _T-that… All of the happenings were for this?! Because of whatever he means by 'impure intentions'?! Th-then… all of that harassment at work… and creepy conversations…_

"N-no, no. I noticed. But, no, why are you doing this? This isn't right." Baekhyun's head felt like he was on a never-ending rollercoaster that twisted and turned in abnormal, unexpected ways that Baekhyun was not mentally nor physically prepared to go down yet.

"Because you've perked my interest, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol flashed a cocky smile that Baekhyun wished he could wipe away along with his existence.

Baekhyun didn't even need to know the details to understand that Chanyeol's 'interest' in him wasn't safe nor going to disappear anytime soon.

He knew himself, that he was caught in the spider's web, just where Chanyeol wanted him. And it would be a long, great struggle to ever escape the sticky ongoing web.

Baekhyun felt the need to get out of the situation quickly.

He needed to escape and make sure that he was out of Chanyeol's reach.

He needed…

"Coffee? I need coffee…uhm, so I'm gonna go make some?" Baekhyun's words sounded more like a statement rather than a question as he scrambled out from beneath Chanyeol's unmoving body, running for the door.

 _SERIOUSLY, BYUN BAEKHYUN?! IS COFFEE THE BEST YOU CAN DO?! WILL COFFEE BE YOUR PUPPET THAT YOU USE FOR YOUR ESCAPE PLANS EVERYTIME?!_

Just as Baekhyun had scurried over to the door, clicking it open, Chanyeol spoke one more time after he let out a bright laugh "Make me some, too."

Baekhyun couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face, this time.

He left the door open and ran down the hallway in search for the stairs to take him to the kitchen. After finding them, he almost felt dirty for running down the spotless, shiny marble surface with his bare feet and broke ass.

And it was only then that he realized that his legs felt incredibly cold and bare again. Like deja vu. But it wasn't, because he must have woken up earlier and realized the same thing and sworn the same words he was muttering under his breath this very second.

I cri

Just as he arrived at the first floor, he heard the main door click open.

Baekhyun froze on the spot, not noticing Chanyeol following him until he came to a halt in front of Baekhyun who was startled by his sudden appearance.

 _Why am I so jumpy, Jesus Christ… And where the FUCK are my pants?!_

The sound of scratching suddenly filled the, otherwise, silent room and the barking and whining obviously concluded to the fact that dogs had entered the house.

"Oh, Chanyeol, you're here?" Baekhyun peaked out from behind Chanyeol's tall being, catching sight of the handsome tanned male, making his heart skip a beat. "And…?"

"Oh, Jongin, this is my co-worker-" Just as Chanyeol was about to introduce the two, a smaller male emerged from behind Jongin, face morphing into one of shock and surprise as the two met gazes.

"Baekhyun?!"

"Kyungsoo?!"

Another cliffhanger… yay? I hope you're enjoying the story so far and the… unexpected heated scene back there that I wasn't even planning on writing but, ya know….

I have exams all of this week and I go on a school trip for another week so do expect another late upload because I have like 5 other stories I'm writing great idea kids.

See ya next time~


	11. What kind of situation is this?

If it were physically and mentally possible for people to be socially awkward enough to fuck up a very important meeting whilst completely blowing off their cover, Kyungsoo would like to know because he's pretty sure this is the worst situation he's gotten himself into in a long time.

All four males were seated at a long table in the dining room, a dreadful silence pressuring the room's atmosphere, keeping everyone's eyes set on their own awkwardly intertwined hands that gripped at their pants.

No one dared look each other in the eye.

Kyungsoo had a strange feel about him that came across as slightly angry yet very curious.

Jongin was suspicious and both irritated by the fact he had to sit with everyone.

Chanyeol's eyebrows were creased, occasionally sending Baekhyun a questioning glance as more time passed.

As for Baekhyun, he was currently sweating buckets and was probably the only one stuck to the cushioned wooden chairs in only a shirt and a pair of boxers.

This was probably the biggest misunderstanding he'd ever gotten himself into and wasn't exactly sure how to dig himself out of it.

Baekhyun had only got it through his head when Kyungsoo had demanded, "Explain." As he walked into the dining room, already knowing that the three other males would be forced to trail after him.

He'd only gotten it through his thick head, at that point in time.

Only after everything was beginning to warp into a big disaster, did Baekhyun realize that it wasn't a dream.

He had been in bed with Chanyeol, half naked.

They had snuggled up together, even thought they were co-workers…

And that it was Chanyeol.

Chanyeol of all people!

A man!

Baekhyun couldn't be dreading the moment any more than he was as he stared down at his hands with shaking orbs and a mind full of words that continued to ask how he could be so stupid.

Chanyeol could sense Baekhyun's emotional break down and brought it amongst himself to try and peek over the wall that Jongin, who was opposite Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo, who was staring very intensely at Baekhyun who flinched under the pressure, had built in attempt to figure out the situation.

He brought his hand up to his mouth in a fist and cleared his throat awkwardly before opening his lips to voice out at least one of the many things he had prepared to say in his head.

"W-what brings you here?" Chanyeol could literally feel the room break out into cheesy cringes and the sounds of Baekhyun's groans of distress increase by about ten.

 _Jesus Christ, Chanyeol._

…

 _Smooth, self, smooth._

Jongin shifted his gaze to meet his brother's and tried not to lose his shit because, _smooth, bro, smooth._

"Well, I'm not sure if you know or not, oh dear brother, but I live here too." Jongin remarked sarcastically, placing his elbows on the table to support his heavy weight head.

Baekhyun's neck suddenly snapped around, his face warping into that of surprise and more confusion.

"Brother?!" Baekhyun's voice seemed to increase by two octaves, breaking slightly at the end.

All three of them flinched at his sudden outburst, eyebrows rising high.

Jongin stared at Baekhyun for a long minute, as if by looking at the maple leaf pools that resided there would determine whether or not he should spill it or not.

"…Yeah, this is my older brother, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Jongin motioned in his brother's direction, who smiled an awkward smile at the smaller with wary eyes.

The blonde's mouth continued to hang agape, looking back and forth between the two brother's with great effort to convince himself.

Kyungsoo already knew that they were brothers, but this time, he took note of something else.

A detail that was so casually spoken that it nearly passed by his ears, without a thought.

But the more he repeated the sentence in his head, the stranger it weighed on his tongue.

Older brother, Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol.

 _Park._

Kyungsoo froze in his seat, letting the situation sit in place as he analyzed it with care.

Kim Jongin. Park Chanyeol.

Kim and Park.

Two brothers.

Two different last names.

"R-really? I would have never noticed…" Baekhyun eyes were about as wide as the full moon, glazed with awe as he took in each of the boy's features.

Generally speaking Jongin and Chanyeol were more unalike than alike.

Whilst Jongin was average—maybe even slightly taller in height and underweight due to his constant physically active routine that included more sex than eating, sun-kissed skin, sharp facial features, straight deep brown hair and hooded eyes that basically gave away his carefree personality and his animalistic lust for women, Chanyeol was the complete opposite.

Chanyeol had a tall and lanky frame, slick black hair and soft rounded eyes. As far as Kyungsoo knew and had previously experienced seeing, Chanyeol was kind-hearted and social, the complete flip side of Jongin.

Chanyeol was…

Kyungsoo peered over at Chanyeol, staring deep into his dark orbs and letting his eyes wander across his face and body.

He was fair skinned and caring. His soft orbs were constantly looking head-on, moist with concern.

It was almost touching how his emotions ran through his warm blood and surfaced to every corner of his body, showing his diligence in everything he did.

A sigh threatened to escape Kyungsoo's lips, but he held it in, no matter how big the lump in his throat became.

He didn't let it pass because he knew.

He knew that he couldn't get near him.

There was no way he could do that. He wouldn't let himself.

Although Kyungsoo said this, he knew close to nothing about the taller male.

He was, in Kyungsoo's view, the kind-hearted, organized older brother that worked diligently every day and took care of his younger brother as well as himself.

Baekhyun, however, saw Chanyeol in a completely different light.

If not light, it was a swelling unfamiliar darkness that lashed out at him in irregular intervals; confusing him, teasing him, humiliating him on a daily basis.

Baekhyun, quite frankly, didn't like the male.

He was intimidating and did things his own way. He had the ability to hide himself within his actions and get around with a façade that warped his emotions into expressions that were almost like hidden cracks on a black wall.

Practically invisible, but there.

And you would only barely notice them if you looked hard enough.

Baekhyun guessed that no one had looked hard enough, though.

No one had looked at him, despite how close they were.

Their eyes were always somewhere else, focusing on something else.

But, Baekhyun wouldn't allow himself to fall into this man's mysterious life.

He couldn't involve himself any further.

He wouldn't let his needle prick any further into the skin.

"So, Byun Baekhyun," The blonde flinched at the calm tone that called his name. "What are you doing here?"

Baekhyun thought for a second, making nervous eye contact with Kyungsoo who looked purely curious but held evil intentions behind his squishy face that he used to deceive Jongin and Chanyeol.

"…I-I could ask you the same question, Do Kyungsoo." He cursed the stutter that lessened the effect of his words. He did, however, see a slight change in expression and that was when he began regretting even trying to rebel against the almighty Kyungsavage.

Although, Baekhyun did feel minor regret, he also couldn't exactly help it because, even he himself didn't know why he was here.

Now that he'd thought about it, the last thing he remembers was staggering down the hallway, out of breath. He can't remember what on earth he was doing or why he was so out of breath, so he assumed that that was when something happened.

Something happened.

A strange thought floated into the back of his mind and as he went to glance at the words that echoed through his head, he froze up all together, letting the situation sink in further.

 _I…_

… _Nothing happened, right?_

… _He didn't do anything, did he?_

Baekhyun's face had flushed a deep maroon, earning a concerned glance from Chanyeol.

 _Byun Baekhyun, how dare you think of such things at the table?!_

…

… _But… what if he…_

 _What if he… really did…_

"Baekhyun!" Everything was too hot and the next thing he knew, Kyungsoo was literally all up in his face, his eyebrows creased and a frown present. "Are you even listening to-"

"Woah!" Baekhyun yelped out in surprise, jumping in his seat, making it scoot closer to the dark-haired male who had a mocking smirk hanging low on his lips that only he caught sight of.

 _Fuck you, Park._

Baekhyun shook his head, trying to gather himself again before facing Kyungsoo who had returned to his original position, now leaning his elbows on the table and letting his hands carry the light weight of his head.

"S-sorry, what did you say?" Baekhyun wished for the day that he wouldn't trip up on his own words all the time.

Kyungsoo gave him a knowing look that didn't quite give away what it meant, but Baekhyun decided not to read too much into it for the sake of his safety and sanity if he were to continue living with his roommate.

"I said," Kyungsoo let out a deep sigh, his eyes still wide with curiosity. "This is the house. The house."

Baekhyun stared at his best friend's face for a terribly long time and was ashamed to say that he had absolutely no clue what he was on about.

 _His house? Who is he? It couldn't be…_

 _Debt collectors?!_

Baekhyun's eyes lit up, partially ignited by his rage yet cooled back down with the fear that watered his eyes, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, Kyungsoo shut him off with a hand.

"That is not what I'm talking about, Baekhyun. I can tell by your conflicted expression that you imagined something very rude just now."

"Shit. Found me out." Baekhyun slapped his hands over his mouth, cursing himself for carelessly letting things magically escape his lips before he had the chance to think about it.

"Baekhyun. The house. THE house." Kyungsoo was starting to become irritated, his expression quite sour as he continued playing charades with the oblivious Baekhyun that seemed to dive even further into the black hole of confusion.

 _House… House… The house… THE house…_

 _Wait, house?_

 _I don't know anybody who lives in a house._

 _Only rich people can afford to live in something as luxurious as—_

"Ah." Baekhyun had finally caught the end of the drifting balloons' string; Kyungsoo could finally hear the rusty gears in his best friend's head click into place, generating, hopefully, the right answer.

Chanyeol and Jongin were pretty much as confused as Baekhyun was before, at this point. The two brothers had absolutely no idea what was going on, resulting in them beginning to feel like outsiders sitting at the table.

"Yes, Baekhyun. HOUSE. THE house." Kyungsoo's eyes were so wide it almost looked comical, nodding his head with both unnecessary amounts of emphasis and sarcasm.

Baekhyun had only realized then, that Kyungsoo was currently talking about a house. And the only people rich enough to live in a house and in the middle of Seoul, at that, were the two brothers sitting opposite each other at the long oval table.

"I get it now, you shit." Baekhyun leaned over the table, lifting a threatening hand up to slap the dark-haired male who swiftly dodged it with barely effort at all.

Kyungsoo kept his focus on Baekhyun, as if the task of indiscreetly talking about the two oblivious males was going to be more than difficult to explain to his dumbass of a best friend.

"Yes, Baekhyun. Remember when I stood in for your work and had to deliver—" Kyungsoo felt his own cheeks heat up in embarrassment. And Kyungsoo knew, judging by the mocking smirk that hung low on Jongin's lips, that the male had finally caught on to what he was on about.

Oh, how much Kyungsoo wanted to lean over and smack the living daylight out of that tanned piece of shit.

 _Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, gather yourself. His brother is seating here too, you dumb-fuck._

Kyungsoo cleared his already clear throat in attempt to retain his cool façade that Jongin seemed to see right through. "Jesus, Baek, are you really not following, because I'm fucking-"

Baekhyun ran a hand through his disheveled blonde hair, ruffling it between his soft finger tips as he cocked an amused smile, finally understanding where that deep shade of pink was being produced from.

"Ah~ No, no, I—" Baekhyun stopped in his tracks for a second, his eyebrows creasing together as he thought long and hard, his gaze unwavering. Finally coming to a conclusion, Baekhyun doesn't even know why he was considering joining the angel's side, hence his satanic personality began surfacing.

The sudden transition of expressions between confused and worried to mockingly amused were all quite amusing to Chanyeol as he glanced back and forth between the two roommates.

Chanyeol was used to seeing Baekhyun irritated and stressed at the office, always doing something to make the best out of his organized schedule.

But Baekhyun outside of the office was something Chanyeol hadn't seen before.

It was almost as if someone completely flipped his emotions over and turned him into a cute, humane being that finally looked his young age.

"Oh~ You mean _that_?" Kyungsoo must have already noticed the change in the blonde's tone, snapping his head up to glare up at Baekhyun who had an eyebrow cocked up, his structure suddenly sitting much taller in his seat, ready for the teasing to commence.

"Don't you fucking dare—" Already confirming the sneaky intent that Baekhyun didn't even bother hiding, Kyungsoo's eyes had widened ten times their original size, rushing to his feet to lean over and tape Baekhyun's mouth once and for all.

Baekhyun dodged, obviously not going to waste a beautiful opportunity such as this. Getting to embarrass his best friend was not an option that came into his uneventful life very often, so it was only natural that he'd take up on the offer, especially with the main star sitting directly opposite him.

"So, I heard that our little Kyungie here came to deliver a very special box to you a couple weeks back~" Baekhyun had shifted his gaze over to meet Jongin's unreadable one, searching his eyes for a weakness that might allow him to tease the couple even more.

But no matter how much Baekhyun searched, he saw nothing but a cold pools of brown that froze over whenever someone dared to close in. They were the eyes of someone who knew how to play without being played.

Confident, experienced eyes.

Baekhyun hummed a sound of approval, liking his spirit and rare ability.

But the thing that made Baekhyuns shudder, was that even though Jongin's eyes were cold and silently observant, his lips were constantly turned up in an intimidating grin that sent alarm bells ringing in the back of his head.

Danger. Danger.

 _Do Kyungsoo, that man is pure danger._

"Baek," A deep husky voice murmured against his venerable ear, his hot breath tickling the deep flushed skin. "Let's settle down, huh?" Baekhyun felt his entire body burn as Chanyeol placed a hidden hand on his bare upper thigh, just beneath his ass and gave a firm squeeze.

Baekhyun felt his breath hitch, feeling his body break out into waves of shivers at the feeling of the taller's calloused hands around his soft, thick legs. He hated the feeling to the point of wanting nothing more than to kick Chanyeol in the balls, but something about the affectionate touch…

Satisfied by the blonde's reaction to a simple touch, Chanyeol let out a mocking chuckle that went unheard by everyone but the person it was directed towards, who hissed under his breath in return.

Bright eyes still trying to adjust back to their original size, Baekhyun side stepped back to his seat, feeling Chanyeol's hand glide unnecessarily against the surface of his thigh as he went to sit down, almost letting out another gasp when Chanyeol's hand returned, but this time settling on his inner thigh.

 _This fucking bastard better remove his hand right now, otherwise I'm gonna break—_

"So, Baekie," Baekhyun flinched slightly at the intimidating glare that was being sent his way, a faint presence of demonic grudge tense in the air. "What are _you_ doing here?"

… _I'd like to know myself, you little shit._

Baekhyun thought long and hard, thinking back and back until he could nearly see the blood that ran through the veins behind his head, but nothing came to surface, neither truth nor a believable lie.

He shifted in his seat insecurely, Chanyeol's hand not making matters any better.

 _Wh-what should I say?! I have no clue why the fuck I'm here and still, currently don't know where my pants are..._ _I cri_

 _S-should I tell him I was on a delivery? …With no pants? As if he'd believe that…_

 _Uhm, M-maybe…_

Seeing Baekhyun writhing with great struggle beneath Kyungsoo's power was almost praise worthy, but hearing an answer was also something he was quite curious about, so he stayed silent, continuing his evil pressure treatement.

A whole minute had passed and Baekhyun still hadn't thought of a good enough excuse, but he knew he had to say something to make sure he wasn't anymore suspicious than he was now.

Just as Baekhyun glanced up at Kyungsoo, his sealed lips tearing away from each other painfully from his ongoing silence, he was put to rest once again when Chanyeol interrupted with another squeeze to his thigh, making his lungs give out for the umpteenth time.

"Baekhyun wasn't feeling too well at the office today, so I offered to bring him home, but he threw up on himself and fainted in the end, so I brought him home to save his pride and dignity as a fellow man." Although Chanyeol's explanation proposal wasn't half bad and his tone and expression remained serious, it was the underlying meaning to his words that ticked Baekhyun off more than it should have, especially when he heard a faint puff od laughter come from Kyungsoo's direction.

Baekhyun's nose scrunched up in disapproval sending a half-assed glare in Chanyeol's direction, only because he was 0.2% grateful that he stood in before he could say anything that would have dug his own grave before getting a raise.

 _Fuck you, Park._

Chanyeol caught his gaze from the corner of his eye and sent a reassuring smile in his direction, making Baekhyun's insides squeeze in a way they shouldn't. But any fluffy thought was almost immediately perished when Chanyeol's hand made itself comfortable on his thigh again, his long, thick fingers inching closer than before, grazing against the cotton material of his black boxers.

Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun for a long ten seconds before nodding his head absent-mindedly, processing the information and, hopefully, believing it.

"That explains…" Kyungsoo's eyes slowly made their way lower than his face, motioning at his questionable appearance. "… a lot. Thank you for your contribution, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo sent Chanyeol a kind smile who simply nodded in return, his grip on Baekhyun's thigh only tightening.

A thick silence fell upon the four males, many questions answered but a strange air remained, still leaving them confused.

Everyone seemed to be either fidgeting in their seat or finding their hands very fascinating, keeping their heads low, neither wanting to speak up first, resulting in an awkward gathering of unsocial adults sitting at the table together.

However, when Baekhyun felt something fluffy brush against his shin, he snapped his head up in Chanyeol's direction, prepared to slap the shit out of him, but realized that no matter how long the male's limbs were, there was no way Chanyeol could be sitting straight up with a hand already occupied on his inner thigh, reaching down all the way to his shin.

But this meant something else was.

Baekhyun squinted, a feeling of disgust overcoming him as he felt the fluffy presence brush past him again, making the hairs on the nape of his neck stick up in discomfort.

 _What. Is. That._

After confirming Chanyeol didn't have a third arm, judging from his confused gaze, he shifted his squinting eyes to Kyungsoo who was basically mirroring his expression, almost making him burst out laughing because, _Jesus Christ, you're so ugly._

But, Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo had most likely forgotten his contacts a home and required a longer amount of time to register whatever was going on further than a meter away from his nose.

The scary thing, however, was that he'd only just met Jongin, so there was no way that he would be creepily brushing against his leg on their first meeting. Which meant that whatever the fuck was brushing against him was not human.

Or perhaps it was and they were just hiding under the table, but Baekhyun's imagination was always beyond reality.

He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump of fear that had formed in the middle of his throat, preventing his limited air supply that had already been cut off by Chanyeol's obscene actions.

Whatever it was or whoever it was, he was going to ignore it and hope that it would eventually go away.

 _Ha, wishful thinking, Byun._

Just when he'd convinced himself that there was absolutely nothing under the table after a whole thirty seconds of no movement, he was terrifyingly proven wrong when he felt something wet rub upwards against his leg, making him shriek out in surprise as he jumped to his right, landing somewhat half over Chanyeol who looked just as confused as everyone else did.

"Baek?!" Kyungsoo's eyes were full of concern, his arm reached out to make sure he was okay, Jongin just as worried on his feet.

Whereas, Baekhyun shivered even more at the feeling of no moist thing against his leg but practically being on top of Chanyeol's tall structure, breathing his cologne in with every inhale, a large hand on his lower back to secure his safety, although it probably didn't mean much, Baekhyun still felt his skin burn in reaction.

"S-s-something… wet on m-my leg…" Baekhyun stuttered out, his voice breaking slightly as he lifted his leg towards himself, in hopes of finding nothing creepy stuck to him.

When he lifted his leg, however, there was nothing to show, nor was there anything under the table.

"Baek, there's nothing-"

"Ah, Monggu! Get off the chair!" Jongin's voice called out, a hint of amusement behind it.

Baekhyun turned his head back, trying to catch a glance of whatever the heck 'Monggu' was and why on earth it was suddenly on the chair.

When the blonde did turn his head however, he was met with an unexpected sight of a chestnut brown baby poodle that stood cutely on all four paws, looking at Baekhyun with a curious gaze as he sniffed the air around him, as if calling him back over to get a proper greeting.

 _S-so that's what it was. A dog licked my leg._

Baekhyun let out a deep relived sigh, the deep flush on his cheeks spreading all the way up to his ears, feeling a sense of humiliation run through him as he tried to get back up from Chanyeol's long legs, but the taller's hand followed him with every movement, not releasing his hold on his lower back.

 _Why am I so damn jumpy, fuck._

"Aggressive today, aren't we?" Chanyeol chuckled mockingly as Baekhyun sent him a death glare paired with a disapproving frown.

"Shut it, Park."

"I'm sure I lick better, too."

"Shut. Your. Trap."

Sorry, this was just a stepping stone chapter, but I thought it was better to upload this than nothing ^_^

Have a nice day!


	12. Puppy eyes

"Park Chanyeol. Give me back my pants and remove your hand at once." Baekhyun was glaring right into Chanyeol's eyes, his patience for the male wearing low as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Baekhyun had managed to escape the table of doom soon after Monggu had licked his entire leg clean and Jongin had introduced his three little toy poodles that he kept addressing as 'his children', the three cute teddy-bear like animals racing around the kitchen, slipping and sliding on the floors, amusing even the cat-lover, Kyungsoo.

To clean the air of its lingering awkwardness, Kyungsoo took up the offer of getting them some drinks, Jongin trailing after him, his dogs whimpering at their sudden disappearance, scattering around the house to find their 'dad'.

There was still a silence that remained at the table that Chanyeol and Baekhyun remained seated at, neither wanting to initiate conversation.

But when Chanyeol felt his nose begin to scrunch up, a tickling sensation causing him to momentarily remove his hand from Baekhyun's leg in attempt to cover his upcoming sneeze, Baekhyun used the chance to jump right out of his seat and zoom back upstairs, reaching the second floor just as Chanyeol let out the loudest of sneezes he's ever heard.

In that sad moment, Baekhyun was trying to remember which of the six rooms belonged to Chanyeol, seems he'd only come racing out of it once before and didn't bother to memorize it because he was not planning on returning.

Dreading his life choices, Baekhyun ran from door to door, trying to look for something inside that might just shout 'CHANYEOL RESIDES HERE' somewhere within it.

And just as he approached the last two doors, he could hear the dreaded heavy footsteps of the person he had just escape from approach his way.

At this point, Baekhyun didn't care what or who the room belonged to, he just needed to make sure that Chanyeol didn't come any closer to him.

Hell, he was only trying to find his pants so he could leave.

He swung the doors open with unexpected strength, the adrenaline in his veins making his body twitch nervously, showing that Chanyeol chasing him was more than a threat to his existence.

He stumbled into the room with slippery bare feet, taking note of the rather plain interior and closed blinds that blocked out the blinding sunlight, the day already at its peak.

He barely managed to recover from his stumbling and random jittering when he went to slam the door back shut, but failed to close when Chanyeol's large hand prevented it from doing so.

"G-go away, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun's voice broke, making his already flustered expression deepen in color.

"Not until you open up, Baek" Chanyeol's voice sounded quite monotone, his high confidence showing he wasn't going to disappear anytime soon.

 _I swear to god, this prick will be the end of me._

After a couple of seconds of silence and quick breaths, Baekhyun let out a loud frustrated sigh before releasing the pressure he'd been putting on the door, allowing Chanyeol access to the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the taller.

Perhaps it was just his eyes playing tricks on him in the spur of the moment, but Chanyeol, standing there in front of Baekhyun, even in casual clothing, looked so much taller. His lanky frame looked muscular, intimidating.

Manlier.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol spoke, his voice deep, somewhat of a wavering ting to it. He sounded unsure, despite his stone expression. He looked serious, like his words might hold some importance to what might happen next.

Baekhyun softened his glare, gazing up at the male with curious eyes, a tinge of worry pooling into them. He swallowed down his beating heart, letting the blood in his veins circulate.

"What?"

Chanyeol blinked gently, his face suddenly merging into an expression that Baekhyun had never seen before. It was kind, whole-heartedly affectionate emotion that warmed his chest.

Yet, somehow his eyes were grieving. Like a past pain had resurfaced, his walls trying to barricade the hurt out.

 _W-what is that… That kind of face…_

"You…" Chanyeol's eyes flickered away for half a second, looking down at Baekhyun's lower body before meeting his eyes again.

 _I…?_

The dark-haired male let out a deep sigh, the pain suddenly vanishing as quickly as it appeared. "You ruined your pants. You threw up and stained them and, uhm, yeah. It won't come out."

…

..

.

 _WHAT THE FUCK WAS WITH THAT SERIOUS FACE, YOU SON OF A-_

"I mean, not that I mind really." A mocking smirk grew on his cocky features, eyeing the boy up and down. "I'd actually prefer if you stayed like _this_." Chanyeol sneaked a sly hand around Baekhyun's clothed waist before sliding it down to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

Baekhyun could feel his vessels bursting, his face flushing a dark red both combined of the emotions of humiliation and pure rage, his fists painfully clenched at his sides. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

Chanyeol chuckled as Baekhyun swung a careless fist in the direction of his face, only to have him dodge it with ease.

"AND GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN PANTS!"

"Now, now, Baekie. I can't exactly do that." Chanyeol waved his hands mercifully, his smirk settling for a fidgeting smile.

"And why not?" Baekhyun snapped, ruffling his hair in frustration.

Chanyeol remained quiet for a while, determining whether or not he should tell the smaller why it is physically impossible to return them.

"Chanyeol, what the _fuck_ have you done with my pants?" A flaming red fire was constantly rising from Baekhyun's shoulders, the heat boiling his blood and making his spit fire.

Chanyeol giggled nervously, feeling the boy's sharp words strike into his skin, piercing his flesh.

He was _not_ going to be happy.

"But you'll just get mad~" Chanyeol jokingly teased, half expecting Baekhyun to snap and beat the crap out of him there and now.

Baekhyun must have had a change in heart, however, and tried to cool himself down and come back down to earth. To become one with peace and embrace the kindness of patience that he lacked.

 _Professionalism, Baekhyun. You are professional. Show your ability to be calm._

"Fine, I won't do anything. So tell me. Where are my pants, Park Chan-yeol?" Baekhyun had the most fake smile of kindness on his stiff forced face and Chanyeol, quite frankly, was even more sure that he'd get mad and already began to back up.

"Well I…"

"You…?"

"Yeah, I, uhm…"

"YOU…"

Chanyeol flinched away, Baekhyun's murderous smiling moons scaring the absolute shit out of him and decided that perhaps he should just tell him. Naturally. Sincerely. Nicely.

"I TRASHED THEM." Within seconds of bursting out, not quite what he'd had in mind, Chanyeol had already burst through the door and was running for his life down the stairs, tripping and falling on his face, letting out a terrifying screech when he heard Baekhyun sprint out of the room and literally jump down an entire case of stairs, chasing Chanyeol out of the front door and out into the streets.

The fact that he was still half naked didn't even occur to the boy anymore, because Park Dickyeol had dumped his favourite pair of jeans in the trash.

"Hey, what the fuck?! I WENT THROUGH ALL THE DAMN TROUBLE OF MAKING YOU COFFEE, YOU UNGRATEFUL MOTHER FUC-"

"*Correction: I made coffee. Not you, Jongin."

*Screaming intensifies*

"Kyungsoo-yah." Jongin had finally lost his mind, glancing back a forth between the red-head and his children for the past ten minutes and almost crying at the lack of attention they were getting from his slave cleaner. "Why are you torturing my children?"

Kyungsoo flinched, barely raising his face from his steamy coffee filled mug, the heavenly bitter-sweet smell failing to block reality from his sinuses.

Kyungsoo knew. It's not that he wasn't paying attention or that he failed to comprehend the three curly bundles of fur that sat in a row before his small figure, gazing up at him with dreamy, innocent eyes that begged to be praised and appreciated; it was that he _chose_ not to.

He'd been avoiding the dogs' gazes and interactions as much as he could that evening and now the moment that he dreaded had finally occurred.

 _Now, of all times…_

"T-torturing? I'm not doing that. I'm just… preoccupied." Kyungsoo almost choked on his coffee under the pressure, scolding himself for even thinking of choking on something as valuable and precious as the black substance.

Jongin's handsome features had formed an adorable pout, gazing down at his babies as if to encourage them to break through the ice that Kyungsoo purposely put between them.

The sudden need to squish the sun-kissed boy's cheeks back into his handsome smile also wasn't helping.

Jongin only hummed in response, obviously not too pleased with Kyungsoo's cold behaviour, making a strange sense of guilt momentarily build up inside the smaller's heart before he brushed it off, attempting to persuade himself with 'Satan doesn't feel such petty emotions'.

"Kyungsoo~" Jongin's deep voice had already started to heighten its pitch, his tone beginning to merge into a whine that he persisted with, using his pouting expression to his advantage.

Kyungsoo was good at this, though.

Hell, he lived with his full-time asshole of a best friend, Byun Baekhyun. If he could ignore the blonde to the point he almost cried of loneliness, then he sure as hell could fend off this chocolate rich kid's aegyo.

But because it was only Baekhyun and himself living together, it meant that nobody else could team up with the idiot and gang up on him.

Here, however, Jongin would have his way with most things due to Kyungsoo's tight situation and lack of power in the agreement. But the male would only rarely use his dominating power against the red-head, as if he wanted to take the boy head on instead, to prove each other as equals.

Although it was respectable, it only gave Kyungsoo even more of a reason to guard himself.

There was no way he was letting Jongin break in.

"Kyungsoo-yah~" Kyungsoo could see all of the boy's movements from the corner of his eye, almost feeling a smile creep up his mouth when the CEO's son did a shimmy of the shoulders, making his voice vibrate unevenly.

 _Did he really just do that?!_

"Nope, Jongin." Kyungsoo replied bluntly, taking another swig of his coffee, worrying about how the substance levels seemed to get further and further to the bottom each time he swallowed.

The tanned male eventually let out a deep sigh, Kyungsoo taking the split opportunity to spare him a glance the minute the brunette let his head droop down, caught in the headlights when he suddenly snapped his head up, a cocky smirk present on his sinful plump lips.

"Looks like we'll have to resort to plan B, kids!" Before Kyungsoo could even begin to think about what that meant and what plan B even was because, _what the hell was plan A, then?!_

Kyungsoo had placed his now empty mug on the kitchens' table top the moment he felt a furry creature brush against his leg, a strange reminder of what had happened earlier, a bad feeling beginning to settle in.

But the moment Jongin's words left his lips, like loyal followers of their master, the dogs began to jump at Kyungsoo, tackling his legs in attempt to win the stubborn boy over whilst Jongin stepped closer, an amused giggle escaping at the troubling sight.

"H-hey! Jongin, hold on!" Kyungsoo's calm had completely vanished, an expression of panic crossing his face as he tried to keep his balance, not wanting to fight the dogs off in case of starting a fight with their owner instead, something he didn't want to really do.

"Kyungie~ Pay us attention!" Jongin, however, seemed to be so immersed in the role of defeating the last boss that he completely disregarded Kyungsoo's pleas, encouraging his children to do more damage.

It was only a matter of time before Kyungsoo felt his socked feet slip on the polished wooden floorboards, letting out a girly shriek as the dog he remembered as the troublesome one, Monggu, began playfully chewing his toes, a strangled attack of giggles erupting from his throat as he let himself fall to the ground.

"Bwahahah- sto-stop biting t-them!" Kyungsoo had fallen on his butt and was currently trying to fight off the three pooches that had figured out what was making him laugh, taking turn in crawling over the boy's legs to bite and lick his now slobbery socks.

Jongin, although pleased that he'd managed to get the four interacting, he was becoming quite lonely, standing off as he observed the fun.

And Kai was not going to accept it.

There was not a chance in hell that Jongin wouldn't try and join in the fun.

"Kids! Commence formation tickle attack!" A giant smile was present on the chocolate-haired male's lips, commanding his three followers who probably didn't know what it meant, but genuinely continued what they were doing, making space for the taller to come and tickle Kyungsoo too.

"W-wai-" Before Kyungsoo could catch his breath again, the three were at it again, making him squirm around, softly kicking in attempt to escape.

Jongin, however, had other plans.

Struggling to continue to bite the red-head's feet, the three toy poodles began to whine in frustration, jumping over the frivolous attacks with great effort, only making the male laugh harder at the hilarious sight of him splayed out on the floor with dogs jumping and whining to get their way with him.

Jongin was quick on the take up of jumping to the rescue, placing his large warm hands on Kyungsoo's thighs and applying pressure to keep them in place, earning a surprised gasp, wide eyes meeting Jongin's smiling one's, his face flushing in response before breaking out into a fit of laughter again.

 _JESUS CHRIST HELP ME_

Jongin felt a shudder run through his body, strangely satisfied with the feeling of Kyungsoo trapped beneath him, Kyungsoo's powerless body cutely struggling against him, only stimulating his will to secure him further and become the ultimate figure of dominance.

"J-jongin! H-hold on-" Between his erratic breathing and whimpers of laughter, Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin's arm weakly, triggering Jongin to snap his head up and look into Kyungsoo's tear filled eyes.

Jongin could only swallow at the sight. Kyungsoo's milky white skin was flushed an erotic rosy pink, stained with still flowing hot tears, his red plump lips moistly parted as his chest heaved up and down in attempt to calm his hammering heartbeat.

If it were possible to hear the sound of one's mental state come to an end, he was sure that the sound of his self-control snapping would be as loud as all the atomic bombs setting off and destroying the entire universe.

That was also about the same speed that Jongin absentmindedly shot himself at Kyungsoo, grabbing the boy's free hands and pinning them to the ground beside Kyungsoo's head, leaning over the smaller's body as he gazed into the boy's confused eyes.

Kyungsoo was at a loss and still hadn't quite cleared his head of the situation, nor did he have the strength to fight Jongin off, gazing up at the taller's feature with eyes of caution and confusion.

"J-jong-"

Before he could even question what the tanned male was doing, Jongin had leaned in, baffling Kyungsoo with the feeling of his eyelashes fluttering closed and brushing affectionately against the soft surface of Kyungsoo's cheeks before diving in to press his lips against Kyungsoo's unguarded ones.

 _What_

Jongin's lips were pressed against Kyungsoo's, locked in an open kiss that the male took for granted.

Jongin, the player and homo-hater was kissing Kyungsoo, the broke gay cleaner.

Jongin was kissing him.

Kyungsoo couldn't believe what was happening. Instead of a feeling of disgust building in his chest, he felt a worrying flutter in his stomach that meant many things that Kyungsoo wished not to think about.

Something bad was happening. Very bad.

Taking Kyungsoo's silence and unmoving body to his advantage, Jongin took it upon himself to start moving his lips against the latter's.

It wasn't long before Kyungsoo's body had given into the pleasure of it all, letting himself drown in Jongin's minty cologne as he closed his eyes, responding to the innocent kiss.

Their lips moved against each other with elegance, dancing as they entwined themselves around each other, letting the heat between them separate the walls that divided them from each other, accepting the right and the wrong, the good and the bad.

And as soon as it was initiated, it came to an end when Jongin slowly pulled away, letting the two males catch their breath, their hooded eyes gazing into each other's, a heated silence falling between them.

Kyungsoo hadn't even noticed the lack of whining dogs that had escaped the moment their master moved forward nor the harsh reality of the situation he'd just gotten himself into.

He'd done something he'd never be able to swallow down properly. Something that would sit on his shoulder like a heavy burden, a painful ache that would drown his heart in a river of regretful tears.

He had kissed Jongin.

"Soo." Kyungsoo almost felt his heart drop when he saw through the pain that reflected in Jongin's eyes, his lips quivering.

Jongin increased the strength of his grip on Kyungsoo's already numb hands, burying his head in the intersection between the boy's neck and shoulders, a strangled whisper that sounded so pained, it barely reached Kyungsoo's ears. "Don't torture me."

I'm thinking about shortening the chapters a little? I don't know, I feel like they're a bit too long and you guys end up scrolling for hours on end haha. Thank you for all the views, subs, votes and comments!


	13. Neglect

"A what?"

"A party."

Baekhyun was running on 6 hours of sleep and had had 9 cups of black coffee and 5 cans of red bull over the past 48 hours. He was ashamed to admit that the pile of work on his desk was so tall that he could no longer see the person sitting in front of him.

It really was true that if you called in sick for a day, it'd all come down on you the next day.

One minute, he was signing and stamping papers before ordering them into their respective piles, the next, he was typing away at the keyboard, creating more documents.

"Sorry, I still didn't quite catch-" The blonde caught the words before they slipped out of his mouth and only then did he nod in realization. "A party?"

"…Yes, hyung." The said man hidden behind the pile of papers had his eyebrows furrowed and was trying to debate whether or not he should interfere with whatever Baekhyun was doing.

Sehun wasn't sure speaking to him at a time like this would work out very well.

"Heh." Baekhyun's monotone was scaring the maknae.

"Byun Baekhyun. Get away from that laptop and have lunch with me instead of rotting in hell." Slamming his hands on the partially clean desk, Sehun stalked over to other side and grabbed Baekhyun by his incredibly thin wrists before dragging him out of the office, the latter's lack of energy not even allowing him to put up a futile fight.

It was truly a devastating sight.

As Sehun dragged the blonde down the hallway, turned a sharp right and threw him into the elevator with unintended strength, (he blamed his 'youth'), all Baekhyun could do was exhale deep breaths that attracted worried glances from the maknae, not that Baekhyun noticed though.

Baekhyun had been pissed. He'd gone home pissed yesterday and didn't even bother leaving his room when Kyungsoo came home. He didn't have the capability of interacting with anyone due to a certain dumb tree that threw his favorite pair of jeans away because he couldn't wash the stain out.

He'd fallen asleep pissed and woke up even more pissed when he went to slip into the jeans, only to remember that Chanyeol had trashed them. He hadn't seen Kyungsoo in the morning either and went to work on a stomach that hadn't been filled since the day before.

Hell, he was even more pissed when he slammed the office door open, expecting Chanyeol's dumb face to greet him with great fear, but no—the fucker wasn't even there.

Baekhyun was pissed up until about the moment he walked to his desk and found the towering pile of paperwork on his tiny desk.

He just felt like crying. He was tired and wanted to feel something other than misery that haunted him like a curse within the office.

"Baek," Sehun's deep voice that sounded a lot closer than it should have, his gentle breaths just barely hitting Baekhyun's pale neck. "We're here."

Baekhyun snapped out of it the moment he realized they had been standing in the elevator for a while, just staring at the people waiting to get in.

 _Oops._

"Y-yeah." Baekhyun could only blink to himself stupidly as he attempted to gather himself and walk out of the elevator, Sehun following close behind, apologizing to the people that looked just as shocked as Baekyhun was.

The two blonde males walked side by side down the hallway and Baekhyun once again felt smaller than everyone on planet earth and he wanted to complain about it like he'd usually use Sehun's uselessly cheekily cocky existence for, but he just didn't have the energy.

He also didn't have anything on him to back him up with. There were no clothing items worth praising and complimenting on Baekhyun's tired and worn out body. On the contradictory, Sehun was wearing skinny bleached jeans that fitted tightly around his model-like legs that took strides as long as Baekhyun's height.

He sighed again.

 _God damn my broke ass._

"Jjangah," Kyungsoo let out deep sigh, furrowing his eyebrows as he waved the mop around as a warning to move out of the way, to which the dog only whined and encircled his legs. As much as her pouty features pulled at his heartstrings, he really wasn't up for it. "I have to clean. Go play with your brothers."

However, the red-head's unwillingness only made her more demanding. Somewhere in the next room, the sound of her barks and nails clawing against the wooden floorboards perked her brothers' curiosity, Kyungsoo groaning in defeat when all three of the toy poodles were nibbling and clawing at his jeans.

"Ugh, fine. I get it, I get it." Kyungsoo was quick to give into them, to which they only scrambled around even more as Kyungsoo slowly slid to the floor and fussed them.

Kyungsoo and Jongin had become quite awkward lately.

After the strange… happenings in the kitchen, neither male could quite meet the other's eyes and tried to avoid running into each other at all costs.

Whenever Kyungsoo was around the younger, he felt the same fluttering in his stomach that should not be happen around homophobes and his body would heat up to the point that he could feel his heart beat pulse through his head, blocking out all rational thought.

Jongin seemed to have trouble finding his words and would stutter in every sentence, his tone somewhat uncertain, like he was constantly on guard.

It made Kyungsoo feel a little more distant than it should have.

But, in the time that Jongin distanced himself, Kyungsoo had become closer with his children instead.

Or perhaps, it was more appropriate to say that the dogs found something interesting about Kyungsoo and favored him enough to bother him no matter what.

Kyungsoo really wasn't good at dealing with persistence.

He let out another sigh, questioning himself and the reason he was letting the pooches get away with hopping over each other and Kyungsoo's bent legs to lick his small hands.

"Who knew a day like this would ever come?" Kyungsoo narrated. "Who on earth killed and replaced Do Kyungsoo for him to even be interacting with creatures like dogs and their owner?"

After observing the three toy poodles, Kyungsoo had noticed a few significant things about them that somehow intrigued him.

He'd heard about the strong trustful connection between dogs and humankind, but experiencing it was even more surprising than he had anticipated.

The dogs not only unconditionally loved the owner and trusted them enough to let their guard down around them, they also followed and obeyed the order given by their leader.

Loyal followers.

And strangely enough, Kyungsoo felt a connection with them as he was sitting in that very place. The dogs were licking at his hands as if they were flattering him with affection and trying to ease his uncertainty and worries, their innocent black orbs glancing up into his own to ensure Kyungsoo was okay.

It was somehow honorable.

…and quite adorable.

"It's okay." Kyungsoo let out another sigh, stroking the heads of each different pup, feeling the strange texture of their silky curly fur between his fingers. "I'm okay."

But it was also said that dogs were practically the mirror image of their owners.

And funnily enough, Kyungsoo could really see that.

Although Jongin appeared rebellious and stubborn, on the inside he was tender and kind-hearted. Despite his foul language and intimidating tone, he usually didn't mean the things he spouted in the spur of the moment.

Jongin was a considerate being, but…

The space between Kyungsoo's eyebrows only formed more creases, his mind entering a whirl pool of confusion that seemed to have no exit.

Jongin didn't like gays. He knew Kyungsoo was gay and only used it against him. He didn't bother to hide his feelings towards the matter either.

But, the homophobe that supposedly couldn't even stand being next to one, had kissed Kyungsoo.

Jongin had leant in and let their lips gently lock into each other's like it was the most natural thing to do.

Kyungsoo was still confused. He had no idea why on earth Jongin had done that.

If he didn't like gays, why would he even kiss Kyungsoo in the first place? Was he playing around?

He wasn't sure.

But once their lips collided against each other and he felt his mouth explode into pleasurable sparks, his mind painting the starry night sky, he felt what he recognized as sincerity.

Jongin had sounded so pained when he let those last few words slip out.

But Kyungsoo couldn't understand the purpose of them, nor their meaning.

What on earth had Kyungsoo done to make Jongin feel tortured?

A deep sigh echoed throughout the dining room as Kyungsoo brought his fingers up to massage the inner corners of his tired eyes.

No matter how long he thought about it, no matter how many questions he addressed, he couldn't come to an answer that pointed at Jongin.

There were so many things he didn't know.

He didn't know what the tanned male was thinking.

He didn't know the Jongin that sounded so pained.

"So, uhm," Baekhyun didn't look the male in the eyes, keeping his head tipped downwards as he licked his fingers clean. "What were you saying earlier about a party?"

Sehun was in awe.

All he could do was let his mouth drop to the floor and full on stare at the boy before him with great fascination.

Their situation was almost laughable.

Baekhyun had been in a bitchy mood when Sehun had dragged him into the company's cafeteria and plunked him down in their usual corner table at the back and strode off without a word.

It all changed, however, when Sehun returned with two big plates of menu set C.

And to sum up the magical meaning of set C in the simplest way was to basically call it the rich kid's menu.

It was the menu that contained the highest quality of food which were placed professionally and topped with the chef's secret toppings.

It looked like the food you'd see in advertisements on a boat in the middle of the ocean with people waltzing around the two couples sitting at a white clothed table wearing expensive suits and dresses.

And that's why when Sehun wordlessly swung his long skinny legs over the bench opposite Baekhyun and placed a plate of the same menu in front of the unmoving thing and himself, he was intrigued by the process of life finally returning to Baekhyun's dead fish-like eyes.

It looked like he'd seen his fated one.

Maybe it was because Sehun was used to this kind of food or because he was brought up in a wealthy family, he did not see the specialties that Baekhyun's glistening eyes did.

"Y-yeah." Sehun cleared his throat, shifting his focus to the food in front of him which he finally began eating. "Well, Luhan and I are hosting a party because some of his friends from china are here and I was going to ask our department if they wanted to-"

"Hold on." Baekhyun interrupted. "Our department? Not just me? Like, the entire delivery and office department?"

Sehun almost felt like he was being interrogated by Baekhyun's offended tone. "Well, yeah? I mean," He sniffled his nose slightly before bringing a piece of beef to his mouth, mentally praising the chef for its texture. "You're not the only person on planet earth and I like to socialize with people who are not you as well."

Baekhyun snorted.

"What are you even saying? You literally only friend with like, five people." Baekhyun gave him a sneering look, looking the male up and down. "and I'm like, three of those people."

"Anyway," Sehun breathed, trying to steer the conversation back on track rather than analyzing his lack of peers. "A few from my department will come and all of yours are invited too."

Baekhyun was almost too caught up in it all. He was so happy eating the high quality beef in red wine sauce and finding out about the party that he almost forgot all about his misery.

He almost forgot that 'everyone from your department' meant _everyone._

Which meant not only would Lay try to smoke weed with all the gangster looking guys that turned out to be fluffy unicorns, but also that the man who recently threw away his favorite pair of jeans would be there.

"No. I'm not going." Baekhyun began stuffing his mouth in attempt to settle his rising anger again.

"What?! Byun Baekhyun, you don't even have a choice." Sehun exclaimed, hitting the boy's head to discipline him. He then leaned over, lowering his voice to a deep whisper that made him slightly relate to Luhan's obsession with the maknae's voice. "And the hot Chinese guy who you listed as hot said he'd come if you came!"

Baekhyun almost spat out all of his food in reply, earning a disgusted look from Sehun and a tissue kindly handed to him.

"Really?! That Tao guy said that?" Attempting not to spit pieces of delicious meat onto Sehun's face, Baekhyun was finding it hard to suppress his will to attend and deal with Chanyeol's shitty ass for the evening.

"If you come, I bet you'll be waking up in his bed." Sehun sent a hinting wink at him, continuing to shovel food into his mouth.

"Hm. Well, it's too bad Taeyeon is my type right now." Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, a sly grin on his face that literally gave away his smug nature.

"Baekhyun. I don't even know what you see in that plastic stick of a woman. I bet Tao would be a hundred times better than she'd ever be." The platinum blonde cocked his eyebrow, meeting Baekhyun's impressed eyes for a split second.

Sehun may come across as rather emotionless and innocent, but in reality, he was probably just about as bitchy as Baekhyun and did not go easy on the female gender.

Baekhyun had to admit that his occasional roasting was quite amusing though.

"So. You better finish up all of that work on our desk and cancel your plans for this weekend because Luhan's villa is gonna be blasting on Saturday." Stabbing the last piece of beef and bringing it to his mouth, Sehun aligned his knife and fork on the tray and swung himself off of the bench, giving Baekhyun one more smirk before leaving the scene.

It really didn't take much to persuade Baekhyun.

Jongin had been out all day and Kyungsoo had yet to even greet the male properly.

Although the red-head was busy cleaning and tidying the mess the wo brothers left behind, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the more negative side of things.

Was Jongin out for business? Or was he playing around again?

No matter what he did to clear his head, Kyungsoo would always find himself staring off into space, a frown etched deeply into his expression, his hands barely moving the mop.

The same feelings just kept bothering him and nagging at him for being so…

So… something.

He didn't know.

He still hadn't figured out Jongin's problem with him, therefore, he couldn't try to redeem himself in any way.

He didn't know what he'd done wrong or what Jongin was so displeased about.

Was it his presence? Did Jongin secretly hate him?

Kyungsoo let out what seemed like the hundredth sigh that day, shaking his head in denial as he murmured quietly to himself, walking into the hallway to return the cleaning tools to their rightful place in the closet.

But as he was putting those materials away, his whole body seemed to tense up and his breath hitch when he heard the front door click closed.

Someone had come home.

Kyungsoo tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, his body temperature rising in attempt to gather his words and ways he could approach the tanned male with.

He wasn't ready.

But, even so, he needed to talk to him.

He felt like that was the only way he was ever going to try and understand Jongin.

But when he finally stepped out of the room and closed the closet's door, he was greeted by a deep voice that he recognized as Chanyeol's instead of Jongin's and for some reason, Kyungsoo found himself frowning in disappointment.

 _How strange._

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol was as organized as ever, his slick black hair gelled out of his face and black briefcase in hand. He truly was husband material. "You're still working?"

Kyungsoo waved his hand, his heart-shaped lips forming a cute smile. "Hi, Chanyeol."

The red-head had always had a rather shy and introverted character, which meant he also wasn't too much of a talker either.

He'd heard from a couple of people that it was somewhat burdensome that Kyungsoo remained so silent and that it was hard to hang around him because of that.

Chanyeol, however, didn't mind this what so ever.

In fact, Chanyeol would often thank him for listening to his 'dumb and boring stories'.

Chanyeol was a social and bright kid that had a very mature side to him, but had quite the child-like rebellious streak in him that made him appear quite mysterious.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was just quiet and liked to mentally comment on people's opinions and thoughts.

Chanyeol found their relationship great.

"You've had it hard, huh?" Chanyeol gave him a killer grin before playfully patting the smaller on the shoulder in somewhat of a pitiful way.

"Well, I can clean and I don't necessarily dislike it, either, so I'm okay." Kyungsoo spared the older a glance, looking up at the male's complexion and the tired bags under his eyes. "It's you, who's having it hard."

Chanyeol merely laughed at Kyungsoo statement.

"You're a funny one, Kyungsoo."

"I personally don't agree."

Chanyeol just laughed more and Kyungsoo seemed to be a little lost, but somehow, watching the elder's tired expression form that of an amused one was enough for Kyungsoo to crack a smile.

"Do you want coffee?" Chanyeol wiped at his moist eyes, ushering Kyungsoo to come into the kitchen to which the boy complied to without complaint.

"Sure, I'll help." Kyungsoo took long strides after Chanyeol, attempting to adjust his small body to Chanyeol's proportions; something he couldn't quite get the hang of.

Once they entered the kitchen, Chanyeol pulled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt to reveal his muscular forearms which Kyungsoo cleansed his mind with and began preparing the coffee.

Chanyeol looked so perfect. He was handsome and worked well, he had a funny personality that carried admirable traits and never ceased to amaze Kyungsoo.

But, somehow, seeing the taller so perfect kind of irked him as well.

Kyungsoo wanted to find something that Chanyeol didn't excel so greatly at; something that he kept a secret from everybody for the sake of his pride.

Something that would make his entire face flush bright red upon discovering his imperfection.

That's why Kyungsoo decided to get a little nosy.

"So," His underlying tone was mischievous, sparing the oblivious Chanyeol mocking glances. "How are you and… _Baekhyun_ doing?"

Kyungsoo almost blew his cover when Chanyeol lanky body froze all together, the kind smile on his respecting expression faltering slightly.

A crack in his perfections.

Chanyeol could only cough awkwardly in reply, loosening the tie around his neck at the sudden heat that rushed through his body. "W-well, normal, I guess."

" 'That so." Kyungsoo merely cocked an eyebrow in response, his smirk never leaving his moist lips, the curiosity in his veins pumping furiously throughout his body. "He definitely did not _look_ 'normal'."

Chanyeol seemed to visibly shrink beneath Kyungsoo's words, the guilt arising once again.

Baekhyun had completely ignored Chanyeol's existence that day and treated him coldly whenever they were obliged to work together.

"Baekhyun is like that." Chanyeol's voice came out as more of a quiet squeak that Kyungsoo overheard but said nothing in reply.

At least he'd found Chanyeol's weakness.

Pouring the bitter black substance into the two light green mugs, Chanyeol added one teaspoon of sugar into each one and stirred them before adding a large layer of cream over top that Kyungsoo found aesthetically pleasing.

The two stood in the kitchen in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable but not completely home-like either, the guilt still eating at Chanyeol as he brought the mug to his dry lips.

 _…One more. Just one more and I'll stop._

Kyungsoo let his mug linger over his mouth, raising his big doe eyes to meet Chanyeol's deep ones, gathering himself before letting the bomb drop.

"I heard him scream from his bedroom this morning about how 'my jeans aren't even as good as the ones Dickyeol destroyed! I may as well just go to work with no pants~' "

The smirk on Kyungsoo lips was short lived however, when Chanyeol ended up spitting out all of the content that was inside his mouth onto Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol's face was a mixture of pure horror and worry as Kyungsoo cursed under his breath at the scalded patches of skin, barely administering the situation when Chanyeol suddenly grabbed at his wrists and shoved him in front of the sink, standing behind him as he ran the cold water over the red-heads hands.

"Shit! Kyungsoo, are you okay?" Kyungsoo could barely build a sentence with the limited vocabulary that was running through his mind that consisted mostly of 'Holy shit, Chanyeol is touching me', which he preferred not to say aloud.

Hell, he couldn't tell if it was his heartstrings or his burns that were hurting.

"I-I think I'm okay?" Kyungsoo's face was flushed pink, the feeling of Chanyeol's strong hands around his thin pale wrists was something he hadn't experienced before.

Chanyeol let out a small sigh of relief that made the smaller shiver away at the sensation on his neck. "That's good, but I'm going to keep running the water because that coffee really was boiling."

Chanyeol was really kind.

And Kyungsoo knew that all too well.

And as the two were standing one in front of the other, cooling Kyungsoo's wounds, they were both so caught up in their clumsiness and embarrassment that they both didn't hear the door click closed again.

And it was only when Jongin cleared his stinging throat that reflected the pain in his heart that the two males turned around in shock.

"Jongin." Chanyeol said his brother's name like it were more of a statement than a question, to which Jongin only glared coldly in reply.

Kyungsoo was taken aback.

Because when the tanned male shifted his attention to the red-head, his expression only became harder, his piercing eyes drilling holes into Kyungsoo's very existence.

It felt like he was being out casted.

"Leave."

With only that one word that topped the height of the wall between the two, Kyungsoo rushed out of the kitchen and shoved past the boy, running straight home because he didn't know.

He didn't know what he'd done wrong.

Or why Jongin had suddenly built this wall between them.

Or why when he was running through the streets of Seoul, instead of anger or humiliation, he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.


	14. Webbed thoughts

The dark-haired male felt the scalding hot liquid wash down his throat in waves of carelessness, however, he no longer felt pain; merely a numbness that was almost dissatisfying.

"Did you have to go to such an extent," Chanyeol shifted his piercing gaze from the rim of the mug to the other's blindness. "Brother?"

The brunette clenched his teeth, his cold unfamiliar eyes glaring into Chanyeol's. "Why are you interacting with him?"

Chanyeol remained silent, slightly baffled as to what exactly his words meant.

"He's just a housecleaner that does nothing but nose around and mop from beneath our feet, so why bother talking to him?" Jongin's words burnt the air around him yet seemed to weaken around himself.

They were the borders of a man too arrogant to face himself.

Chanyeol leant back against the counter, finally letting the bitter taste return to his taste buds as he stared at his own brother in annoyance.

 _Spoilt brat._

"Jongin," He moved his arm, placing the mug on the counter before swallowing the substance in his mouth. "Kyungsoo is a kind-hearted soul who offers his time just to clean this place. There's no way he can be categorized under 'just a housecleaner'. You know that just as well as I do."

Jongin neared closer, his aura wavering, lips beginning to struggle in finding the right words. "S-so what? He's the one who broke that vase in the first place so of course he cleans to repay the cost!"

Something in Chnyeol's eyes glinted, "Jongin. We both know that it was unfair to do that to him." He watched as his younger brother's face began to taint pink in humiliation. "Pranking him into cleaning the house for that cheap vase was playing dirty."

Jongin stepped back, feeling himself being dragged back by the guilt that was the result of his past boredom.

Randomly selecting people from the crowd and manipulating them into obeying him. He'd been doing it all his life and became a habit that warped his personality.

Watching the puppet dance within his palm was pleasurable up until the point he lost interest and crushed them with the smooth movement of his hand.

They'd spin and spin, twirl and fall until they couldn't move anymore and Jongin would once again, resume the inevitable routine of disposal.

However, Kyungsoo wasn't following the order.

It was as if the boy was slipping and sliding from one finger to other, hiding from Jongin's persistent grasps as he crawled away in desperation.

It was bewildering and frustrating, yet at the same time, Jongin wished that the boy never be caught.

He hoped that Kyungsoo could find a way out of every of Jongin's attacks so that he could forever tease the male yet never lose him.

Jongin had realized it. He'd noticed what he'd been becoming and needed to make sure that he didn't hold on too tight.

He wouldn't let himself fall for it again.

"B-but, Kyungsoo, he's…" Jongin chewed up his own words, his eyes wide with perseverance, brows furrowed in frustration with both himself and the two males. "That guy is gay, you know! Kyungsoo likes guys!"

It was a thoughtless decision.

Even though he'd previously threatened Kyungsoo and teased him for it, he hadn't planned on telling anyone else from the beginning.

Yet, as if his mouth was its own being, he'd let the secret slip out and heard the first crack in his stability.

He could slowly feel his confidence falling, the guilt in his heart weighing him down until it felt as if he were on his knees peering up at his older brother with pleading eyes that insisted truth.

Jongin saw as Chanyeol's expression momentarily faltered.

The blank observance had shifted to that of surprise, but as soon as it had washed over him, it had been dragged back into the deep ocean by the constant ripples.

But now, Chanyeol's expression was hard. His respectable aura was gone and his eyes glared freezing holes into his younger brother's statement.

"So what?" He spat.

Jongin could only stare up at him in disbelief, shocked by the sudden change in emotion that he'd never seen before.

Chanyeol was enraged.

Jongin could feel his body tremble at the sight of the darkness that failed to reflect the kindness in his older brother's eyes.

He feared it.

But the difference between the brother lied in their act.

Chanyeol's anger was nowhere near Jongin's.

He wasn't blinded by the red visor that prevented him from widening his open-mindedness, neither did he physically harm.

He did everything in silence. The hard, deafening silence that shook Jongin to the bone was what put him to test.

"So what if Kyungsoo is gay? What does that have to do with your shitty ass? He's just doing what you told him and now all you do is sit back and control him."

Jongin failed to say anything.

He was limited to only blinking, dumbfounded by the lack of power he had over the conversation.

 _What does Kyungsoo being gay have to do with me?_

He was caught in the web his brother had stopped him with.

Unable to escape the thoughts that Chanyeol forced into his head, Jongin could only wander aimlessly around in his head, thinking of the red-head as his tongue tied itself up in the web.

Kyungsoo was not amused.

Even as he glanced around the tiny shop that was located on the corner of the street that hosted the two male's favorite café, he didn't feel the same relaxing vibe that usually sent his mind into a sub-conscious bliss.

"Baekhyun." His monotone seemed to mute the quiet background music, addressing his roommate with intense judgement. "What the actual _fuck_ are we doing in here?"

As if on cue, Baekhyun jumped out from behind a rack of colorful costumes, a rubber chicken head sitting on his own. "What does it look like, _squishy-soo_?"

Kyungsoo inhaled harshly, cursing Baekhyun's name in his head. "I don't fucking know, that's why I'm asking, you piece of shit."

Baekhyun only smiled wider, completely unfazed by Kyungsoo's particularly short-tempered attitude. Something in his brightly lit eyes reflected his unwillingness to back off, even if Kyungsoo was going to be stubborn.

"We're getting ready~" Baekhyun's tone held a hinting tone to it, the chosen words manipulated in a way that it sounded dangerous to ask what on earth Baekhyun meant.

However, he was not going to get anywhere by just staring at the dumb chicken that sat on Baekhyun's head, so he did what was necessary at that moment in time.

"…For what?"

Baekhyun shuffled around, searching through the racks of clothing for something similar to that of a chicken. "The party, obviously."

Kyungsoo had to let himself shift into a different gear that set his mind blank to comprehend what the blonde was saying. He was having trouble remembering anything of the sort.

Kyungsoo exhaled, "…Well, whilst you prepare for that I'll be in the café—" as he tried to escape, turning on his heel to sprint for the door but was caught the minute he took the first step.

" **We're** going." Baekhyun's smile and tone was forced, the grip on the back of Kyungsoo's collar mildly intense that it began sending shiver down the latter's spine. "I decided that you need to get off of your depressed ass, dance with a bunch of weirdos and have a one-night-stand with whoever is on your 'hottie' list."

The red-head peered at him from the corner of his eye, questioning why on earth the blonde even knew about Kyungsoo's recent damp mood.

"And why should I go?" Undoubtedly, he asked, challenging his best friend into a negotiation that was to his advantage.

Kyungsoo hated anything loud with lots of people, and Baekhyun knew this.

He knew, yet he had asked his most unsociable, shy and awkward friend to tag along to a place that he hated just because he claimed Kyungsoo's recent aura as a dark blue.

"To free your mind and lift your small shoulders for a bit." He turned, grabbing Kyungsoo by the arms, spinning him around to show the sincerity that reflected in his almond-shaped eyes.

His words had been pronounced so smoothly that it took Kyungsoo a while to come up with a counterattack and eventually let his words exit his hesitant lips. "W-well, I can just do that at the café and eat—"

"Eat your thoughts and make your way into a cave of depression that prevents you from going out for the next three weeks? No thank you, went though it once; never again~" Baekhyun covered his best friend's mouth his hand, shaking his head in disapproval.

Kyungsoo let a sigh escape his lips, the crease between his brows on furrowing more.

"Baekhyun, I'm not really up for it. I feel like I'd just warn away everyone with my pitch-black killer-aura." The red-head looked down at his feet, his normally bright, heart-shaped lips forming sorrowful fruitless ones.

Baekhyun could only feel compassion for the boy that struggled in his own problems, his own flailing limbs being the only thing preventing him from drowning in the greedy quicksand.

But, with a smile as bright as the sun, Baekhyun ruffled his best friend's beloved hair that he never let anyone but Baekhyun touch, leaning down until the rubber chicken's beak hit Kyungsoo's forehead.

"Soo, instead of thinking about the people there, think about the fact that you'll be spending time with me and enjoying a little bit of dancing. The lights will be dim and you'll be able to forget everything in the land of holy alcohol. It'll raise your mood to the moon, I promise."

Kyungsoo looked up at his best friend, taking note of the sincerity and effort he put in to make Kyungsoo come to the party.

It was too kind and honorable for someone as pure-hearted as Kyungsoo to ignore.

And that's why, despite his earlier declines and complaints, Kyungsoo accepted the offer and decided for the first time in his life, he'd attend a party.

Something with many people, alcohol, probably not as much food and tons of dancing and music.

It was bound to go terribly wrong, he could feel it even as he gave in to Baekhyun's persistence.

"Now then, my dearest Kyungsoo," Baekhyun's expression had returned to that of a sly puppy with a giant mischievous grin on its face, ready to play. "Let's find you a penguin costume!"

Kyungsoo hesitated as he began regaining his self-awareness. "…I take it back, fuck you!"

Look forward to Halloween's update! We have a party full of sweat, drama and romance up ahead! ^_^


End file.
